Bruinnes In Love
by IchiRuki-FC Sakka
Summary: Sebuah event sederhana yang diadakan khusus untuk para pecinta ichiruki!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia (Terkhusus untuk semua yang masih mencintai pairing IchiRuki hingga hari ini dan seterusnya)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Hanya berisi sinopsis fic.**

 **Out Of Character (OOC) dan Alternatif Universe (AU)**

.

.

.

 _Bagi Kuchiki Rukia, mencari pekerjaan di zaman serba susah seperti ini memang menyebalkan. Terlebih lagi bertumpuk lamaran telah diajukannya tapi hasilnya malah nihil._

 _Selagi bertarung dengan nasib itulah, tanpa sengaja Rukia menemukan apa yang pernah membuatnya menyerah._

 _._

 _Kurosaki Ichigo hanya tidak menyangka bahwa seseorang yang telah lama menghilang di dalam hidupnya ternyata bertemu dalam situasi yang sangat tidak terduga. Meskipun pada kenyataannya pertemuan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Baginya, kembali bertemu dengan seseorang di masa lalu adalah kejutan tersendiri untuknya._

 _Terkadang, kita memiliki masa lalu yang ingin ditemukan kembali bukan?_

 _._

 _Jika kau hanya berdiri di tempatmu tanpa menyambut apapun, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun. Jika kau hanya berharap tanpa berkata sedikit pun, kau tidak akan memiliki apapun. Jika kau terus melarikan diri, kau tidak akan pernah mencapai keinginanmu._

 _Ini hanya kisah kecil nan sederhana, hanya sebuah pengingat bahwa tidak semuanya masa lalu harus dilupakan. Kadang ada masa lalu yang kembali datang untuk kemudian membuat kita kembali memperjuangkannya._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Author's Note!**

Hola semuanya.

Part pertama dari fic ini memang sengaja hanya berisi spoiler ringan saja.

Ceritanya pun sebenarnya tidak begitu berat, hanya berisi tujuh chapter sederhana yang ditulis oleh beberapa author FFN yang berbaik hati menyediakan waktu luangnya yang berharga untuk sekadar menulis cerita-cerita sederhana ini.

Kenapa beberapa author yang menulis cerita ini?

Yup bener!

Karena tujuh chapter fic ini ditulis oleh author yang berlainan jenis!

Jadi dalam tujuh chapter ini, satu chapter ditulis oleh satu author.

Makanya dalam kesempatan ini, kami para author spesialis IchiRuki, sengaja membuat sebuah event yang berbentuk game sederhana untuk para pembaca setia IchiRuki di Fandom tercinta ini.

Sejak tragedi kapal karam kita, ada begitu banyak author IchiRuki yang memutuskan hengkang dan berhenti menulis. Ada juga yang memilih hiatus dengan jangka waktu yang tidak tertentu. Ada juga yang masih sesekali datang berkunjung dan update beberapa ficnya yang begitu berharga.

Tentu aja untuk sekarang ini fandom kita lagi sepi banget dengan fic bertema IchiRuki saat ini. Mungkin banyak faktor yang membuat kita jadi gak bersemangat lagi untuk berkunjung ke fandomnya IchiRuki lagi.

Selama ini kan, sebuah event di dalam suatu fandom hanya melibatkan penulis atau author yang bertanggungjawab untuk menulis suatu cerita.

Kali ini, kami ingin agar para pembaca juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam sebuah event yang berbentuk game ini sebagai bagian dari apresiasi para pembaca yang masih setia berada di fandom ini dan mendukung author-author IchiRuki lainnya yang masih bertahan di fandom ini. Sebagai ucapan terima masih karena masih banyak pembaca IchiRuki yang masih setia di dalam fandom ini setelah banyak yang terjadi semenjak manga Bleach sendiri udah tamat.

Jadi, kami para author IchiRuki yang masih tersisa ini, berencana membuat game sederhana untuk kita kembali menikmati kesenangan yang dulu ada bersama pairing IchiRuki lagi. Semoga dengan adanya event sederhana ini, banyak pembaca lagi yang mulai kembali berdatangan dan meramaikan fandom ini lagi. Termasuk para author-author dulu yang udah lama menghilang bisa kembali lagi.

Kami berharap fandom ini bisa seramai dulu walaupun kemungkinannya tidak begitu besar. Tapi selagi ada harapan, mungkin fandom ini bisa kembali ramai seperti dulu lagi.

Jadi, event berbentuk game sederhana ini peraturannya sangat mudah.

Setelah pengumuman event ini, kami akan memberikan tiga hari waktu untuk persiapan penguplodan chapter-chapter yang telah selesai ditulis. Sekaligus juga sebagai pemberitahuan tentang adanya event ini.

Tiga hari kemudian, tujuh chapter dari fic ini akan kami upload sekaligus di dalam satu fic, jadi tidak ada penundaan mengenai update fic ini. Tujuh chapter akan diupload sampai tamat.

Setelah fic ini selesai dipublish nanti, semua pembaca yang berkenan untuk mengikuti event ini dipersilahkan untuk menebak siapa saja tujuh author yang menulis masing-masing tujuh chapter ini secara berurutan. Mulai dari chapter pertama hingga chapter terakhir.

Jadi, inti eventnya sederhana, pembaca hanya boleh menebak urutan author yang menulis tujuh chapter ini. Karena kami akan memberikan nama acak kepada pembaca siapa saja yang menulis fic ini. Jadi pembaca hanya perlu mengurutkan nama-nama author tersebut dengan tepat sesuai dengan urutan chapter fic ini.

Setelah selesai mengurutkannya, pembaca kemudian diperbolehkan untuk mengirim jawabannya melalui kotak review.

Kami berharap semua pembaca yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam event ini mengirimkan identitasnya dengan lengkap. Akan lebih baik kalau yang pembaca bisa memiliki akun tersendiri di FFN supaya kami lebih mudah menghubunginya nantinya. Kalaupun tidak memiliki akun, kami harap pembaca yang berpartisipasi melampirkan salah satu akun media sosial yang bisa kami hubungi nantinya.

Setelah tujuh chapter dirilis, kami akan memberikan waktu satu bulan sejak rilisnya chapter untuk mengundi siapa saja pembaca yang dapat menebak dengan tepat urutan authornya. Kami akan mengurutkan pemenang berdasarkan waktu tercepat mereka yang menebaknya.

Bagi tiga pemenang yang beruntung, akan mendapatkan hadiah kecil dari kami para author IR.

Tujuh author yang berpartisipasi pada event kali ini :

LastMelodya

Viselle

Morning Eagle

Izumi Kagawa

Madame Kin

Chrisanne Sakura

Ukki-ukki Chan

Itu adalah nama-nama author yang menulis masing-masing satu chapter dari fic ini.

Akhir kata, terima kasih atas semua partisipasinya.

Salam dari para Author Pecinta IchiRuki!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia (Terkhusus untuk semua yang masih mencintai pairing IchiRuki hingga hari ini dan seterusnya)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Out Of Character (OOC) dan Alternatif Universe (AU)**

.

.

.

Rukia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

 _Apakah aku benar-benar ingin melakukan ini?_

Rukia melirik lorong yang sepi, lalu tangga yang sebelumnya ia lalui, karena bangunan tiga lantai yang ia datangi ini tak dilengkapi lift. Sebenarnya, ia sudah merasa ragu semenjak melihat tampak luar bangunan ini. Dari luar bangunan ini terlihat tak terawat, dengan cat yang terkelupas dan bangunan yang tampak miring. Sungguh tak menjanjikan untuk dijadikan tempat mencari lantai satu terdapat sebuah toko kelontong yang dijaga oleh seorang wanita pemarah. Ketika Rukia bertanya tentang tempat yang ingin ia tuju, wanita itu menjawab dengan kasar, "Naik saja ke lantai dua."

Seharusnya, itu menjadi petunjuk agar Rukia menjauhi tempat ini. Namun ia memaksa dirinya masuk karena harus mencoba setiap kesempatan yang ada.

Menjadi pengangguran sejak dua bulan lalu, membuat Rukia menjadi tidak sabar. Perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dulu, yang merupakan sebuah ekspedisi kecil, menyatakan diri pailit sehingga semua karyawannya dirumahkan, termasuk Rukia. Tak memiliki pekerjaan dengan sisa tabungan yang menipis karena harus membayar hipotek apartemen dua kamar yang ditinggalinya, Rukia harus mendapatkan pekerjaan secepat mungkin. Puluhan lamaran sudah disebar, tes dan wawancara pun sudah diikuti, tapi belum satu pun perusahaan yang menghubungi Rukia untuk menyatakan dirinya diterima bekerja. Semakin hari harapan Rukia semakin menipis, sehingga pekerjaan apa pun akan ia sanggupi untuk dilakukan.

Makanya, ia berada di sini sekarang. Di lantai dua bangunan tua bobrok yang terselip di antara bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang berdiri kokoh di kedua sisinya. Di depan pintu bertuliskan CV. Araranca, yang dari namanya saja kelihatan aneh.

 _Tidak apa namanya aneh, asal pekerjaannya tidak aneh, dan gajinya memuaskan,_ pikir Rukia sembari merapikan penampilannya. Blus putih lengan pendek yang ditutupi blazer biru malam dipadu dengan rok selutut senada, dan sepatu hitam berhak lima senti, _outfit_ luar yang Rukia kenakan menunjang dirinya terlihat sebagai seorang calon karyawan profesional, dan semoga saja penampilan ini membantunya mendapat pekerjaan.

Ia mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuk pintu, tapi pintu terbuka sebelum ia sempat menyentuh permukaan yang catnya terkelupas itu. Seorang pria berkacamata muncul di hadapan Rukia, mamandang Rukia dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan menilai, yang menurut Rukia sama sekali tidak sopan.

"Ah, kita kedatangan tamu." Pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu tersenyum pada Rukia. "Apa yang membawamu kemari, gadis manis?"

Terlalu gugup untuk menjawab, Rukia hanya mengangkat brosur yang didapatnya di kedai tempatnya tadi membeli makan siang.

"Kau mencari pekerjaan, ya?" Pria berkacamata dengan rambut merah muda itu menepi. "Silakan masuk, kau bisa langsung wawancara."

Rukia mengintip ke balik badan pria itu, yang terlihat hanya lantai kayu yang dipenuhi goresan dan sekat setinggi pintu yang menghalangi orang melihat kegiatan di dalam dari luar. Tiba-tiba Rukia merasa ragu. Diliriknya brosur di tangan, tak sedikit pun di sana dituliskan pekerjaan yang akan ia lakukan. Hanya tertulis bahwa CV. Araranca membutuhkan karyawan merasa bahwa pekerjaan ini mencurigakan.

"Hoi, Szyayel siapa yang datang? Pengantar piza, kah? Aku sudah lapar." Seorang pria muncul di belakang pria berkacamata dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. "Wah, siapa ini?" Pria itu menatap Rukia dari bawah ke atas dengan penuh minat. "Orang baru?" Setelah mendapat anggukan dari pria berkacamata, pria itu kembali menatap Rukia. "Sedikit kecil dan kurus, hampir tidak berbodi, tapi tidak masalah. Kita bisa punya cerita yang cocok untuk tipe yang seperti ini."

Rukia menelan ludah. Seketika menyadari bahwa mendatangi tempat ini adalah pilihan yang buruk. Pekerjaan apa pun yang ditawarkan untuknya jelas tidak akan pernah Rukia ambil, walau ia harus mati kelaparan.

"Maaf, saya salah tempat." Rukia berlari cepat ke arah tangga, menuruninya dengan kecepatan yang tak diturunkan sedikit pun, tanpa memedulikan suara yang memanggil di belakangnya. Mencapai lantai satu dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, ia segera mengarah ke pintu, kemudian berlari keluar gedung. Ia baru menghentikan larinya setelah berada jauh dari gedung itu. Meremas brosur di tangannya, Rukia menghampiri tong sampah terdekat dan melemparkan gumpalan kertas itu di sana.

"Kau memang butuh pekerjaan, Rukia, tapi tidak yang begitu juga. Hati-hatilah dalam memilih." Sambil mengomeli diri sendiri, ia melanjutkan langkah.

Hari sudah semakin sore, senja perlahan turun dan Rukia mulai lelah. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini Rukia mengunjungi bermacam perusahaan dengan hasil yang nihil, bahkan hari ini lebih buruk dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Hampir saja, ia terjerumus pada pekerjaan yang tidak bermoral karena memilih perusahaan dengan sembarangan. Semakin lemas karena semangat yang surut, ia merasa kakinya begitu sakit.

Rukia mengamati sepatu berhak lancip setinggi lima senti, yang sengaja ia gunakan agar tidak terlihat begitu mungil. Ternyata sepatu itu menjadi bumerang, kakinya sangat sakit dan mungkin saja akan lecet jika ia tidak segera melepas sepatu itu. Langkah Rukia oleng sehingga tanpa sengaja membuat tumit sepatunya menancap di lubang kecil di trotoar, saat ia mencoba menariknya hak sepatu itu malah patah.

"Sial!" Rukia merutuk. "Sekalian saja turun hujan biar lebih dramatis," tambahnya sinis.

Untung saja, hujan tidak turun. Jika tidak Rukia akan benar-benar berada dalam kesulitan. Karena ini bukan drama romantis, tidak mungkin akan datang seorang pangeran tampan yang melindungi dirinya dari hujan dan kejamnya dunia. Ya, hal-hal seperti itu hanya akan ada dalam film atau drama romantis, dalam kehidupan nyata tidak ada pangeran sempurna seperti itu. Yah, setidaknya dalam kehidupan Rukia tidak ada. Hisana, satu-satunya saudara yang Rukia miliki, lebih beruntung. Kakak perempuannya itu menemukan pangeran nyata, yang mungkin hanya ada satu-satunya di dunia, dan sekarang sudah mengamankan pangeran itu menjadi suaminya.

Byakuya Kuchiki adalah seorang pangeran. Tampan, kaya, keturunan bangsawan, dan memiliki tata krama yang tidak tercela, mungkin satu-satunya yang tidak biasa dari seorang Byakuya Kuchiki adalah pilihan wanitanya. Byakuya yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang malah memilih menikahi seorang wanita yatim-piatu dari keluarga biasa. Tapi itu hanya menandakan bahwa Byakuya memanglah pangeran sejati, yang bisa mencintai tanpa peduli mengenai kekayaan maupun latar belakang pasangannya.

Memang begitulah seharusnya cinta, bisa menembus segala batasan.

Tetapi sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan tentang cinta ataupun kakak ipar yang pernah menawarinya tinggal di rumah besar keluarga Kuchiki. Hal yang harus Rukia pikirkan sekarang adalah sepatunya yang patah.

Sepertinya, Tuhan masih berbaik hati kepada Rukia. Tak jauh dari tempatnya ada sebuah toko sepatu yang juga menawarkan jasa perbaikan sepatu. Dengan langkah tertatih ia mendatangi toko itu, menyerahkan sepatu hitamnya pada pria setengah baya yang berjanji akan memperbaiki sepatunya dalam waktu satu jam. Sementara menunggu, pemilik toko meminjami Rukia sendal berbentuk kelinci. Bagi sebagian wanita seumuran dirinya, memakai sendal berbentuk kepala kelinci akan memalukan, tapi Rukia justru senang mengenakannya. Kelinci memang hewan kesukaannya, bahkan ia memiliki banyak koleksi bertema kelinci di rumahnya, koleksi yang cukup menghabiskan banyak uang.

Rukia duduk di depan toko sambil menunggu perbaikan sepatunya selesai, sembari berselancar di dunia maya dengan ponselnya. Tentu saja laman website yang ia buka adalah laman informasi lowongan kerja. Untuk orang yang sedang kebelet mendapatkan pekerjaan, Rukia tentu tak akan membuang waktunya untuk bermain _game_ atau _update_ status di dunia maya. Yah, ia memang mengupdate status di _facebook, BBM,_ dan WA, tapi untuk menyatakan dirinya tengah membutuhkan pekerjaan. Siapa tahu ada seorang teman yang baik hati mau memberinya atau merekomendasikan pekerjaan untuknya.

Setelah menyimpan beberapa informasi lowongan kerja, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Siapa tahu menemukan sebuah tempat yang membutuhkan pekerja. Bekerja sebagai pelayan kedai pun tak masalah bagi Rukia, karena intinya adalah ia tidak menganggur sehingga kakak iparnya tidak bisa memaksanya untuk tinggal di rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Bukannya tidak bersyukur memiliki kakak ipar yang begitu baik, hanya saja mansion Kuchiki terasa seperti penjara baginya. Terlalu banyak pelayan serta peraturan yang harus ia ikuti.

Baru saja ia mengingat kakak iparnya, nama pria itu muncul di layar ponselnya. Rukia menimbang-nimbang untuk tidak menjawab panggilan itu, tapi akhirnya menerimanya. Namun mengingat Hisana yang tengah hamil lima bulan, ia langsung menjawab panggilan itu karena khawatir ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kakaknya.

"Halo, _Nii-sama,_ " sapa Rukia.

"Bukan, Rukia-chan. Ini kakakmu."

Suara di seberang _line_ membuat Rukia lega, artinya tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kakaknya.

" _Nee-chan,_ bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Aku dan bayinya sehat. Tadi kami baru saja dari dokter, melakukan pemeriksaan rutin."

" _Nii-sama_ menemani _Nee-chan._ "

Pertanyaan yang salah. Sudah jelas suami SIAGA seperti Byakuya tak akan membiarkan Hisana pergi ke dokter seorang diri. Pria itu pasti akan memastikan dirinya tahu setiap perkembangan yang terjadi pada anak pertama yang sudah dinantikannya selama bertahun-tahun. Hisana memang memiliki kesulitan untuk memiliki anak. Entah sudah berapa banyak terapi yang diikuti Hisana dan Byakuya agar dapat memiliki keturunan. Semua usaha itu terbayar di tahun ke tujuh, Hisana akhirnya berhasil hamil sehingga baik Hisana maupun Byakuya sangat memerhatikan kesehatan ibu dan si cabang bayi.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin dia membiarkanku pergi sendiri. Bahkan tadi dia sangat cerewet. Menanyakan banyak hal kepada dokter, untung saja dokternya sabar."

 _Nah, kan._ Jawaban Hisana sudah memastikan segalanya. "Aku mau lihat bagaimana _Nii-sama_ cerewet," kata Rukia diiringi tawa.

"Kau bisa melihatnya jika ke sini." Perkataan Hisana membuat Rukia terdiam. "Lagi pula, kau masih belum mendapatkan pekerjaan, kan? Kenapa tidak kemari saja dan temani _Nee-chan_. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau tidak kangen pada _Nee-chan_? Dan Byakuya-sama bisa mencarikan pekerjaan untukmu di sini?" Rukia menggigit bibir. Inilah obrolan yang paling ia hindari jika kakaknya atau kakak iparnya menelepon. Mereka selalu membujuk Rukia untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Bukannya Rukia tidak mau berkumpul dengan kakaknya, tapi ia ingin hidup mandiri. Ia ingin berusaha sendiri untuk membangun kehidupannya.

" _Nee-chan,_ aku ..." Rasanya selalu sulit bagi Rukia setiap kali menolak permintaan kakaknya. "Aku masih ingin berusaha di sini. Aku sudah menyebar lamaran kerja, pasti ada salah satunya yang memberikan respon. Kalau aku ada di sana akan makan waktu untuk kembali ke sini jika ada panggilan tes maupun wawancara."

Terdengar helaan napas Hisana. "Kau tahu, kau tak perlu berpura-pura kuat di depanku."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku memang kuat, kan? Sama seperti _Nee-chan._ Sejak kecil kita sudah terbiasa untuk berjuang, jadi tak masalah bagiku bersusah-susah sekarang karena nantinya aku akan bisa memetik buah usahaku."

"Selalu berpikiran positif itulah dirimu," ujar Hisana. "Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Baik-baik di sana, jaga kesehatan, dan selalu memberi kabar, ya."

"Siap, _Nee-chan._ Sampaikan salamku untuk _Nii-sama_."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa, Rukia-chan."

"Sampai jumpa, _Nee-chan._ "

Rukia menghela napas setelah sambungan terputus. Memandangi layar ponsel yang berubah gelap, ia tak merasa seoptimis ketika berbicara kepada kakaknya tadi. Selalu ada kekhawatiran, keresahan, yang membuatnya ingin segera mendapat pekerjaan.

 _Kami-sama, berbaikhatilah kepadaku. Berikan aku pekerjaan hari ini._ Rukia berdoa dalam hati, lalu kembali melangkah.

Langkah santai Rukia membawanya menemukan sebuah pengumuman yang ditempel di depan sebuah mencoba mengintip dari dinding kaca untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan di dalam kafe. Kafe itu tak terlihat ramai, hanya ada satu-dua orang yang duduk di dalamnya untuk menikmati kopi. Kelihatannya kafe itu tidak terlalu ramai, tak seperti kafe yang sering Rukia kunjungi, yang selalu ramai diisi dengan remaja maupun orang dewasa. Ramai atau tidak yang penting kafe itu membuka lowongan kerja, artinya ada kesempatan bagi Rukia.

 _Semoga saja yang ini tidak seperti yang sebelumnya._

Mendorong jauh-jauh memori menyebalkan itu, Rukia memutuskan untuk masuk langsung ke kafe. Berharap pemilik atau manajer kafe ada di sana sehingga ia bisa langsung melakukan wawancara kerja. Walau dalam wawancara kali ini ia terpaksa melakukannya dengan sandal kelinci. Tapi ia bisa menjelaskan keadaannya nanti, yang penting masuk dan bertanya dulu.

Brunneis adalah nama yang ada di dinding kaca kafe itu. Saat Rukia memasuki kafe, ia mengerti mengapa kafe tersebut memiliki nama yang diambil dari bahasa latin yang berarti cokelat, karena dekorasi kafe tersebut dipenuhi dengan warna cokelat, juga pilihan hidangan yang ditawarkan sebagai teman kopi di kafe tersebut didominasi olahan cokelat.

"Selamat datang di Brunneis,kopi apa yang Anda inginkan?" Sapaan ramah berasal dari seorang gadis yang berdiri di belakang meja display yang menampilkan beragam kue.

Terlupa akan tujuan awalnya datang ke kafe ini, Rukia malah sibuk memilih kue yang ingin ia pesan. Aroma kopi yang menggoda dan perut yang lapar adalah penyebab utamanya. Akhirnya ia memilih memesan segelas kopi _americano_ dan _chocolava._

"Terima kasih atas pesanan Anda, silakan menunggu sebentar."

Rukia memilih meja di dekat dinding kaca sebagai tempat duduk. Hanya ada sedikit meja di kafe itu, tidak lebih dari delapan dalam hitungan Rukia. Kafe itu tidak terlalu besar, kebanyakan pengunjungnya lebih memilih untuk _take away_ sehingga kursi-kursi yang disediakan jarang diisi pengunjung. Namun, sepinya kafe ini menjadikannya sebagai tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menyendiri dan menyepi, serta berpikir.

 _Ah, belum bekerja di sini saja aku sudah menyukai tempat ini,_ pikir Rukia.

Membuang pandangannya melewati dinding kaca transparan, Rukia mendapatitrotoar tampak ramai dengan pejalan kaki. Sebagian besar dari mereka memakai pakaian kerja necis, mungkin berasal dari perusahaan-perusahaan yang berkantor di sekitar sini. Kawasan ini letaknya berdekatan dengan area perkantoran serta stasiun kereta bawah tanah sehingga wajar jika di jam pulang kantor seperti ini jalanan dipenuhi oleh pria berjas maupun wanita dengan blazer atau seragam kerja. Rukia ingin menjadi mereka, memiliki rutinitas _nine to five_ dari Senin hingga Jumat, memiliki penghasilan bulanan yang mampu menjamin kebutuhan hariannya.

 _Kenapa begitu sulit mendapatkan satu pekerjaan saja?_ pikirnya sembari menghela napas lelah. Menopangkan dagu di atas kedua tangan yang terlipat di atas meja, Rukia memilih memandangi langit senja yang memudar, sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa seseorang berdiri di sampingnya untuk mengantar pesanan.

"Maaf, membuat Anda menunggu."

Merasa mengenali suara itu, Rukia segera berbalik. Pria itu berdiri di sana dengan rambut oranye yang persis sama dengan yang Rukia ingat. Seketika, ingatan Rukia kembali ke masa tujuh tahun silam, ketika dirinya masih menjadi siswa SMA.

 _Flashback:_

Gedung olahraga dipenuhi para siswa yang tengah menonton pertandingan basket. Sebenarnya, itu bukanlah pertandingan _interhigh_ maupun kompetisi basket antar sekolah atau pertandingan persahabatan antar klub, pertandingan ini hanyalah permaian iseng yang dimainkan siswa kelas 2-3 untuk mengisi jam olahraga bebas kelas mereka. Hanya saja, ada begitu banyak penonton yang menyaksikan permainan iseng itu. Alasannya, bukanlah karena siswa yang ada di lapangan bermain sangat bagus, tapi karena siswa-siswa yang bermain itu adalah para _ikemen_ sekolah.

Ashido, Schiffer, Hitsugaya, Abarai, Izuru, dan tentu saja pemuda paling tenar di sekolah Ichigo Kurosaki. Kehadiran keenam pemuda inilah yang menarik perhatian begitu banyak mata ke lapangan basket.

Rukia menjadi salah satu penonton di antara keramaian itu. Ia berdiri di antara gadis-gadis yang berteriak histeris, namun tak ikut berteriak seperti mereka. Rukia menahan diri, seperti biasanya, menahan lidahnya agar tidak meneriakkan dukungan untuk satu-satunya pemuda yang menjadi alasannya menonton. Si rambut oranye yang baru saja memasukkan bola ke keranjang dan membuat riuh penonton.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ichigo!"

Gadis-gadis lain bisa dengan bebas mengelukan nama Ichigo, tapi Rukia tidak. Meski sudah lama memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap sahabatnya itu, Rukia masih tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya. Ia hanya bisa diam memandangi Ichigo sambil menahan gejolak perasaan dalam hati.

Pertandingam tiga lawan tiga itu selesai. Gadis-gadis mengerumuni pangeran idola masing-masing, sementara itu Rukia hanya bisa menunggu sampai kerumunan memudar dan Ichigo menghampirinya.

"Seperti biasa, Ichigo Kurosaki selalu menarik perhatian," ujar Rukia seraya menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Ichigo.

"Benarkah?" Ichigo mengambil air dari tangan Rukia, membukanya, kemudian menghabiskan hampir setengah isinya.

"Gadis-gadis itu mengidolakanmu," jawab Rukia.

"Aku hanya berusaha bersikap baik," sahut Ichigo sambil melap keringat dari kening dan lehernya.

"Baik? Kau bersikap sangat manis, Kurosaki-kun," ujar Rukia dengan nada dibuat-buat menyebutkan nama Ichigo.

Ichigo tertawa. "Aku tidak tahu kalau aku manis," tanggapnya santai.

"Kau memang tidak pernah manis terhadapku," sahut Rukia.

"Heh? Kau mau aku bersikap manis?" Ichigo menelengkan kepala, tampak berpikir sesaat. Lalu ia menunduk ke arah Rukia, manik sewarna madunya menatap Rukia dengan lembut, membuat jantung Rukia berdebar tak karuan. "Rukia-chan ..." Pemuda itu memanggil Rukia dengan suara rendah. Wajah Rukia memerah, penuh harap menunggu lanjutan kata Ichigo. Tapi tak ada lanjutan kata, hanya ada semburan tawa terbahak yang keluar dari pemuda itu. "Aku nggak bisa," ujar Ichigo di sela tawa, "Aku tak tahan."

Rukia beranjak pergi setelah menghadiahi Ichigo dengan tendangan di tulang kering pemuda itu, yang membuat Ichigo mengaduh kesakitan.

Begitulah Ichigo, bersikap manis kepada semua gadis, tapi tidak kepada Rukia. Itulah sebabnya Rukia hanya menyimpan perasaannya dalam hati.

 _End of flashback_

"Rukia."

Suara itu menarik Rukia dari lamunannya.

"I-iya." Gelagapan Rukia menjawab sembari merapikan penampilannya.

"Tak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Senyuman Ichigo membuat Rukia hampir tak mampu bernapas. Ternyata setelah tujuh tahun berlalu, kehadiran pemuda─maksudnya pria itu masih memiliki efek yang sama terhadap Rukia. Jujur saja, Rukia tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu Ichigo di sini. Di sebuah kafe kecil di mana ia berniat mencari pekerjaan. Tapi di sinilah pria itu, mengenakan celana yang membungkus erat kakinya yang berotot, kemeja biru laut lengan panjang yang digulung sampai siku, yang terbuka rendah di bagian leher. Tahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengan pria itu membuat perbedaan besar, jika dulu Rukia menganggap Ichigo pemuda paling tampan di sekolah, sekarang menurutnya Ichigo sangat seksi. Jika seperti ini, pengaruh Ichigo versi baru ini tentunya akan lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tuntut Rukia dengan suara sedikit lebih keras daripada bisikan.

Kening Ichigo memunculkan mengernyit, kerutan yang sama seperti yang sering Rukia lihat dulu. "Hei, pertanyaan macam apa itu?" protes pria itu. "Seharusnya, kau menjawab pertanyaanku lebih dulu."

"Memangnya, kau bertanya apa?" Rukia menelengkan kepala, karena terlalu terkejut dan sibuk menenangkan debar jantungnya, Rukia tak memerhatikan pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Aku bertanya bagaimana kabarmu," ujar Ichigo seraya menempati kursi di sebelah Rukia.

Rukia menunduk. Pertanyaan Ichigo dan sandal yang sekarang ia pakai, mengingatkannya bahwa ia memiliki masalah sekarang. "Aku baik jika itu menyangkut kesehatan, tapi untuk yang lainnya tidak terlalu."

"Aku tidak mengharapkan pertemuan kembali denganmu diisi sesi curhat," ujar Ichigo.

"Siapa juga yang mau curhat," sahut Rukia sebal. "Sebagai teman yang baik seharusnya kau bertanya, 'ada apa, Rukia? Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu?'."

Ichigo tertawa. "Ternyata kau masih tidak berubah, tetap terus terang seperti dulu."

"Hanya di depanmu," lirih Rukia.

"Ya, kau hanya begini jika di depanku. Di depan orang lain kau gadis yang baik hati dan menyenangkan, makanya banyak yang suka padamu."

"Kenapa? Cemburu?" pancing Rukia. Ia memandangi Ichigo, menanti sesuatu yang sayangnya tidak ia dapatkan.

"Tidak juga. Aku biasa saja," sahut Ichigo dengan santainya.

 _Apa yang kau harapkan, Rukia? Kau berharap dia bilang kalau dia menyukaimu, begitu? Bermimpi saja terus._

Rukia meringis. Untuk sesaat tadi ia memang sempat berharap Ichigo berkata seperti itu. Yah, hari pikirannya sepertinya sedang kacau sehingga memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Bagaimana kau sekarang?" tanya Rukia. "Apa masih jadi _player_ seperti dulu?"

"Hoi, hoi, siapa yang kau sebut _player_?"

" _Playboy?_ " Rukia memberikan opsi lain.

"Aku tidak begitu," sahut Ichigo.

" _Cassanova?_ " ujar Rukia sembari menelengkan kepala.

"Bisa kau hentikan itu," protes Ichigo. "Aku sama sekali tidak seperti itu."

Rukia mencibir. "Aku sama sekali tidak seperti itu," ujarnya dengan suara dibuat-buat. "Tapi kenyataannya kau memang seperti itu. Suka mempermainkan hati perempuan."

"Aku?" Ichigo menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya bersikap manis."

"Ya, ya, ya, bersikap manis pada setiap gadis. Tukang PHP."

"Cih, bukan aku yang tukang PHP, mereka saja yang mudah terpesona."

Rukia memutar bola mata. "Terserah katamu, Tuan Tak Mau Salah."

"Dan kau gadis barbar."

Rukia menghadiahi Ichigo dengan jeweran di telinga.

"Au, a-ampun, Rukia!" Ichigo memekik, mengundang perhatian dua tamu lain yang ada di kafe itu. Ichigo segera menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

"Dasar gadis barbar." Ichigo mengusap-usap telinganya yang merah. "Kau ini keturunan Viking, ya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Masa orang Viking sekecil ini."

Tangan Rukia kembali terangkat hendak menjewer kuping Ichigo. Tapi kali ini, Ichigo menghindari serangannya dengan cepat.

"Jangan cubit lagi, oke?" pinta Ichigo.

"Jangan mengejekku," sahut Rukia.

"Tapi kau yang mulai," protes Ichigo.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan."

"Bagian mana itu?"

"Setiap bagiannya."

"Tidak satu pun ada yang benar."

"Oh, kau mau bukti rupanya?"

"Silakan, kalau kau bisa."

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku akan─" Rukia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia terpana melihat Ichigo tertawa. Pria itu terbahak, suara tawanya terdengar seperti alunan musik indah di telinga Rukia. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia mendengar suara itu. Ya, di hari terakhir mereka di SMA adalah kali terakhir Rukia mendengarnya. Setelah itu, tak sekali pun mereka bertemu, bahkan berhubungan lewat surat maupun telepon atau sosial media tidak pernah mereka lakukan. Rukia sibuk dengan dunianya, begitupula dengan Ichigo. Namun, ketiadaan kontak selama enam tahun tak membuat hubungan mereka menjadi canggung. Cukup saling melihat dan membuka mulut mereka kembali menjadi seperti dulu, sahabat.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan ini," ujar Ichigo setelah tawanya usai. "Tak pernah ada yang bisa menggantikanmu."

Dada Rukia terasa hangat. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu. Tenagamu masih kuat seperti dulu."

Gelembung bahagia yang mulai membesar dalam diri Rukia pecah seketika. Dengan mudahnya Ichigo menghancurkan momen indah itu. Sekali lagi jemari Rukia terangkat untuk menjewer kuping Ichigo, dan langsung tepat sasaran.

"Rasakan!"

Ichigo mengaduh kesakitan lagi, membuat dua orang wanita yang baru masuk ke kafe tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau mempermalukanku, Rukia," sungut Ichigo setelah Rukia melepaskan telinganya. Rukia tak bersuara. "Sebentar, aku ke sana dulu." Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia, beranjak ke belakang _counter_ untuk melayani dua wanita yang baru datang tadi.

Rukia mengamati interaksi Ichigo dengan kedua wanita itu. Seperti biasa pria itu bersikap begitu manis hingga membuat kedua wanita itu tersipu-sipu. Itu sudah menjadi bukti bahwa Ichigo yang sekarang masih sama seperti dulu, suka tebar pesona. Rukia harus tegas kepada dirinya untuk tidak terlena pada masa lalu dan mulai kembali mengharapkan cinta pertamanya. Semua itu sudah usai dan harus ditinggalkan di belakang. Sekarang yang harus ia pikirkan adalah pekerjaan. Bukankah hal itu yang membawanya ke kafe ini tadi, sebelum ia terpengaruh aroma kopi dan bertemu Ichigo. Dan sepertinya ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya mendapatkan pekerjaan ini.

Sembari menyesap kopi, Rukia mulai mengatur strategi untuk memaksa Ichigo agar mau membantunya bekerja di kafe ini.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Ichigo kembali ke sisi Rukia. _Chocolava_ di piring Rukia sudah tandas dan separuh isi gelasnya sudah berpindah ke dalam perut.

"Kau suka kopinya?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk antusias. "Sangat enak."

Ichigo tersenyum senang.

Rencana awal Rukia berjalan lancar. Ia akan membuat Ichigo senang dengan memberi pujian, barulah kemudian meminta pekerjaan. "Kuenya juga enak."

"Kalau begitu, kami akan mempertahankan _supplier-_ nya," ujar Ichigo.

"Kuenya tidak dibuat langsung di sini?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Kami hanya membuat kopi. Kuenya diantarkan setiap hari dari beberapa tempat."

"Toko kue?"

"Bukan. Beberapa ibu rumah tangga yang membuatnya," jawab Ichigo.

"Usaha rumahan?"

"Seperti itulah." Ichigo tak mau menjelaskan lebih. "Tapi kami memastikan kualitas kuenya layak. Tak ada yang perlu diragukan."

"Setiap karyawan di kafe ini harus bisa membuat kopi?" Rukia benar-benar ingin tahu. Jika salah satu kualifikasi menjadi karyawan kafe ini adalah harus bisa membuat kopi sepertinya kesempatan dirinya diterima akan kecil, karena ia tidak memiliki keahlian itu.

"Tidak juga." Jawaban Ichigo membuat Rukia senang. "Tidak semua bisa membuat kopi, ada yang hanya bertanggung jawab melayani pelanggan dan menjaga kasir. Contohnya Momo, yang menerima pesananmu tadi."

Rukia mencatat nama yang disebutkan Ichigo. Nama salah satu calon rekan kerjanya.

"Apa ada lagi perempuan yang bekerja di sini?" tanya Rukia.

"Hanya Momo, aku tidak berencana menerima karyawan wanita lagi. Lagi pula─"

"Tunggu!" Rukia menginterupsi Ichigo.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan kernyitan khasnya.

"Tadi kau bilang aku?" Rukia memastikan.

Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat tanda tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang aku tidak berencana menerima karyawan wanita lagi. Apa itu artinya kau pemilik tempat ini?" tanya Rukia penuh harap. Tentu saja, kalau Ichigo memang pemilik kafe ini sudah dapat dipastikan pekerjaan ini akan jadi miliknya. Ia memang sangat percaya diri bahwa dirinya akan diterima. Pokoknya harus diterima, walaupun harus memohon bahkan memaksa Ichigo untuk menerimanya.

"Secara teknis aku bukan pemilik tempat ini. Bangunan ini milik rekan bisnisku, tapi pengelolaan kafe adalah tanggung jawabku," jelas Ichigo.

"Berarti kau memang pemiliknya?" Rukia bertanya dengan penuh semangat, yang membuat Ichigo bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," sahut Ichigo, "anggaplah aku manejer Brunnies."

"Asyik!" Rukia melompat kegirangan, membuat Ichigo makin bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu senang?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia duduk meraih kedua tangan Ichigo, menggenggamnya erat, kemudian memasang ekspresi memohon, yang dulu sanggup membuat Ichigo mengabulkan apa pun keinginannya, lalu mengucapkan permintaannya dengan nyaring. "Tolong terima aku sebagai karyawanmu."

Satu ...

Dua ...

Tiga ...

Butuh tiga detik sebelum Ichigo menarik tangannya dari genggaman Rukia dan dengan tegas mengatakan, "Tidak!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sedang mencari karyawan dan aku butuh pekerjaan? Kita akan bisa saling membantu," kata Rukia.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau tidak akan menerima karyawan perempuan lagi," sahut Ichigo.

"Tapi di pengumuman tidak tertulis bahwa perempuan tidak boleh melamar pekerjaan ini?" protes Rukia.

"Ada," ujar Ichigo.

"Tidak ada." Rukia berkeras.

"Kita buktikan."

Rukia mengikuti langkah Ichigo keluar kafe. Kurang dari semenit mereka berdiri di depan pengumuman lowongan kerja.

"Silakan baca," ujar Ichigo dengan percaya diri.

"Baik." Rukia menarik napas dalam sebelum membaca iklan itu dengan suara keras. "Dibutuhkan segera karyawan kafe, usia 20 sampai 30 tahun. Bagi yang berminat silakan langsung mengikuti wawancara kerja di kafe Brunnies, mulai pukul 15.00 sampai 21.00." Ia berpaling pada Ichigo, yang memberengut ke arahnya. "Di sana tidak disebutkan tentang jenis kelamin. Jadi, siapa pun akan berasumsi bahwa laki-laki maupun perempuan diperbolehkan melamar pekerjaan ini," kata Rukia penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak. Kau pasti sengaja melewatkannya."

"Baca saja sendiri."

Ichigo membaca isi iklan itu sampai tiga kali, namun isinya tetap sama seperti yang Rukia bacakan. "Seseorang pasti menggantinya," sungut Ichigo.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Bukannya kau pemilik kafe, tidak akan ada yang berani mengganti ini tanpa persetujuanmu." Rukia menunjuk iklan.

Ichigo memberengut. "Mungkin aku lupa menambahkan soal jenis kelamin," akunya.

"Nah, kan." Rukia benar-benar pongah sekarang.

"Apa pun itu, aturanku bersifat mutlak."

Mata Rukia menyipit ke arah Ichigo. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Aku hanya menerima karyawan laki-laki," jawab Ichigo seraya meninggalkan Rukia dan kembali ke kafe.

"Tunggu!" Rukia berusaha mengikuti langkah Ichigo dengan kakinya yang kembali terasa sakit. Seharusnya, ia duduk tapi Rukia tak bisa melepaskan kesempatan emas ini.

Ichigo menghentikan langkah dan menatap Rukia yang tertatih. "Kakimu kenapa?"

"Hanya lelah karena beberapa hari ini terus dibawa berjalan, dan tadi hak sepatuku juga patah," jelas Rukia.

Karena tak tega Ichigo membantu Rukia berjalan ke kursi terdekat. "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku pergi ke banyak tempat untuk mengantarkan lamaran pekerjaan, mengikuti tes, dan wawancara kerja," jelas Rukia sambil mengurut kakinya yang letih.

Ichigo mengernyit. "Memakai sandal itu?"

"Kan, sudah kubilang kalau hak sepatuku patah," jelas Rukia, "ini sendal pinjaman. Tapi sepertinya akan kubawa pulang. Kelincinya imut." Ia memainkan sandal di kakinya.

"Masih suka sama kelinci?"

"Masih dong." Rukia menjawab dengan semringah. "Kelinci adalah hewan paling imut sedunia."

Ichigo melangkah ke meja kasir, mengaduk-aduk laci, kemudian kembali ke sisi Rukia. "Pakai ini untuk mengurangi pegal," ujarnya.

"Terima kasih, akan kupakai di rumah nanti," kata Rukia.

"Pakai sekarang," perintah Ichigo.

Rukia mengangkat kakinya. "Kau mau aku melepas stokingku di sini? Dasar mesum!"

Ichigo memberengut. "Terserahmulah."

Menunduk menatap salep pereda nyeri di tangannya, Rukia teringat bahwa dulu dirinyalah yang sering memberikan salep itu pada Ichigo.

"Kau benar-benar menganggur, ya?"Suara Ichigo kembali terdengar.

"Iya," jawab Rukia dengan memelas. "Makanya, terima aku bekerja di sini. Kau tidak akan rugi mempekerjakanku. Kumohon ..."

Ichigo menatap Rukia sesaat, terlihat akan luluh. Namun kemudian kembali menolak. "Tetap tidak bisa, Rukia. Maaf."

"Kenapa?" desak Rukia.

"Karena yang kubutuhkan karyawan laki-laki," jawab Ichigo.

"Apa bedanya laki-laki dan perempuan? Aku bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan laki-laki," kata Rukia.

"Tetap tidak," Ichigo berkeras. Ditinggalkannya Rukia karena seorang pelanggan sudah menunggu.

Tertatih, Rukia menghampiri Ichigo. "Kenapa kau tidak mau menerimaku?" tuntutnya.

"Karena lowongan itu untuk shif malam," jawab Ichigo sambil mengerjakan pesanan.

Untuk sesaat Rukia terdiam, memperhatikan Ichigo yang tengah meracik kopi. Jika sebelum ini Rukia menganggap Ichigo seksi, sekarang pria itu terlihat super-duper menawan. Tak hanya seksi tapi juga tampan, dan terlihat ... ah, Rukia tak mampu menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mendefinisakannya, yang jelas untuk sekali lagi hati Rukia tertawan. Ia tak dapat mengelak dari pesona Ichigo yang keren ini sehingga membuatnya semakin bernafsu untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan di kafe Ichigo. Bisa melihat Ichigo membuat kopi setiap hari adalah impian setiap wanita, benar-benar surga dunia.

"Aku bisa bekerja malam hari," kata Rukia.

"Pulangnya bisa sangat laruh bahkan sampai dini hari jika kafe sedang ramai," sahut Ichigo.

"Aku sanggup," ucap Rukia dengan keyakinan penuh.

"Tetap saja tidak." Ichigo menyelesaikan pesanan dan memberikan cup kopi kepada pelanggan. "Selamat menikmati," ucapnya ramah.

"Kenapa sih kau sangat keras kepala?" Rukia mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kau juga sama keras kepalanya," sahut Ichigo.

"Aku benar-benar butuh pekerjaan, Ichigo. Sudah terlalu lama aku menganggur. Apa kau mau aku mati kelaparan?" Rukia mulai mengembangkan permohonan menjadi ancaman.

"Byakuya tidak akan membiarkanmu mati kelaparan," sahut Ichigo cuek.

Rukia begidik. "Aku tidak mau tinggal di kediaman Kuchiki," ujarnya.

"Apa susahnya? Di sana kau bakal hidup enak."

"Kau tidak mengerti," gumam Rukia seraya menjauhi Ichigo. Ia kembali ke kursinya, menunduk memandangi kopi yang sudah berubah sendu. Orang-orang mengira dirinya mengabaikan kenyamanan dengan menolak tinggal di rumah keluarga Kuchiki, mereka hanya tidak tahu betapa sesaknya bagi Rukia tinggal di rumah itu. Ia merasa terkurung, persis seperti yang ia rasakan saat berada di panti asuhan. Membayangkan akan tinggal di rumah itu selama sebulan saja ia tak mampu apalagi harus benar-benar tinggal di sana selama bertahun-tahun.

Ichigo mengikuti Rukia, menempati kursi di sampingnya. "Maaf,"ucapnya.

Rukia menoleh pada pria itu, memasang senyum kecut. Ichigo adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu tentang ketakutan Rukia itu.

"Baiklah, kau boleh bekerja di sini," kata Ichigo.

"Benarkah?" Wajah Rukia langsung semringah. "Kau serius? Kau menerimaku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hore!" Rukia melompat sambil bersorak. "Kau memang teman terbaikku, Ichigo!"

"Hoi, jangan terlalu bersemangat ingat kakimu," tegur Ichigo.

Rukia langsung diam. "Kapan aku bisa mulai kerja?" tanya Rukia.

"Besok. Datang pukul lima, kau harus ditraining dulu."

"Siap, Bos!"

Hari ini, Rukia pulang dengan hati senang. Walau kakinya sakit tak mengapa, sebab ada begitu banyak kebahagiaan yang didapatnya hari ini. Ia bertemu kembali dengan Ichigo plus mendapatkan pekerjaan, yang akan membuatnya bahagia setiap hari karena selalu bertemu dengan Ichigo. Dan satu hal lagi yang menambah kebahagiaannya, sandal kelinci. Pemilik toko sepatu memberikan sandal itu secara cuma-cuma kepada Rukia. Ternyata kesialannya dibayar lunas dengan nikmat bertubi-tubi dari Tuhan.

 _Kami-sama, terima kasih untuk semua yang kau berikan kepadaku._

Saat itu juga ia langsung menghubungi Hisana, mengabarkan bahwa ia berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan. Semula Hisana merasa agak keberatan Rukia harus bekerja di kafe, sementara ada ijazah sarjana yang dapat membuat Rukia mendapatkan tawaran kerja yang lebih baik. Tapi saat mendengar siapa bosnya, Hisana langsung menjadi pendukung Rukia, dan selama sisa obrolan kakak Rukia itu terus menggoda Rukia.

"Kali ini kau harus mendapatkannya, Rukia," pesan Hisana sebelum sambungan ditutup.

Sebenarnya, Rukia tidak terpikir untuk mendapatkan Ichigo atau menjadi pacar pria itu. Bisa kembali bersama Ichigo seperti masa SMA dulu saja sudah cukup membuatnya senang. Ia tak ingin mengembangkan perasaannya secara lebih, takut kecewa seperti yang dialaminya bertahun silam. Apalagi kelihatannya Ichigo yang sekarang tak jauh berubah, dalam segi sifat, dari Ichigo yang dikenalnya dahulu.

Hal yang harus menjadi konsentrasi Rukia sekarang adalah pekerjaannya besok. Soal mengejar Ichigo, lihat saja nanti.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia (Terkhusus untuk semua yang masih mencintai pairing IchiRuki hingga hari ini dan seterusnya)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Out Of Character (OOC) dan Alternatif Universe (AU)**

.

.

.

Rukia terdiam di pintu kafe Brunneis tersebut,perasaan ragu tertera jelas di cukup lama terdiam akhirnya ia mendorong pintu tersebut dan menjadi pusat perhatian orang – orang yang berada disana.

"Ah, kau sudah datang rupanya,"ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum dan memberikan tanda kepada Rukia untuk mendekat kepadanya.

"Kemarilah," timpalnya lagi.

"Baiklah,sepertinya kita sudah berkumpul semua. Perkenalkan ini Kuchiki Rukia temanku dari SMA, ia akan bekerja bersama kita mulai hari ini, kuharap kalian bisa akrab dengannya," ucap Ichigo yang berada di samping Rukia.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

Butuh beberapa detik Semua orang yang berada disana terlonjak kaget, dan langsung mengucapkan 'eh' secara bersamaan.

"Hoi, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan tidak akan menerima karyawan perempuan lagi," ucap seorang laki – laki bertato 69.

"Bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya untuknya?" timpalnya lagi.

"Yah, aku juga merasa begitu tapi perempuan ini sangat keras kepala bahkan mengalahkan kerasnya batu," sahut Ichigo seadanya. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar ucapannya itu dapat berujung maut sedangkan Rukia hanya bisa mendongkol di dalam hati.

Jika saja Rukia tidak sedang jaim sekarang dapat dipastikan ia akan memukul teman baiknya ini dengan sepenuh hati namun sayang itu hanya angan semata dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. Semua yang ada di sana terdiam kemudian menatap Rukia secara intens dari atas sampai bawah yang membuat Rukia sedikit gerah.

"Hei, kalian jangan memandangnya seperti itu kalian dapat membuatnya takut," ucap perempuan berambut cepol itu sambil tersenyum.

"Halo, perkenalkan aku Hinamori Momo. Kau dapat memanggilku Momo Kuchiki-san, senang bertemu denganmu," timpalnya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"I-iya, salam kenal juga Momo-san," jawab Rukia kikuk sambil menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

"Jangan terlalu kaku Kuchiki-san. Bukannya kita nanti jadi teman kerja lagipula orang –orang yang berada disini baik – baik kok," jelas Momo.

"Oh ya Kuchiki-san, kau bekerja di bagian apa?" timpalnya lagi.

"Eh? Mungkin di bagian pelayanan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Momo menggebu –gebu bahkan raut wajah yang gembira begitu jelas di wajahnya.

"I-iya," jawab Rukia gugup.

"Jangan seperti itu Momo, kau membuatnya takut," ujar lelaki yang bertato 69 yang berada disamping kanan perempuan berambut cepol itu.

"Tapi, aku kan ha—"

"Yo, kau bisa memanggilku Hisagi, aku bekerja pada shiff siang sebagai barista di kafe ini sama seperti pekerjaan Ichigo dan dua laki-laki yang berkacamata dan yang berambut coklat itu bernama Ishida dan Tsukushima. Mereka berdua sama–sama berkerja sebagai kasir cuma lain shiff saja. Satu lagi kesamaan mereka berdua adalah sama–sama pendiam tapi aku berani jamin mereka orang yang baik," jelas Hisagi yang sedaritadi mememotong perkataan Momo dengan seenaknya.

Sekarang Rukia bingung, sebenarnya Hisagi ini ingin menghina atau memuji dua orang laki–laki yang berada disamping kiri Momo. Rukia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Hisagi dan lainnya.

"Salam kenal," ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jika kau ingin bertanya jangan ragu untuk menanyakannya pada kami," ucap Momo yang sedaritadi tidak dipedulikan oleh Hisagi.

"Baik,"ucap Rukia sambil menggangukkan kepalanya.

"Tempat ini sepertinya menyenangkan," batin Rukia dalam hati.

"Baiklah seperti kalian sudah saling mengenal, yang bekerja pada shiff siang sudah boleh pulang sekarang terima kasih atas kerja kalian hari ini," perintah Ichigo kepada Momo, Hisagi dan Tsukushima dan dijawab anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Selamat bekerja Kuchiki-san dan sampai jumpa lagi," ucap Momo sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Rukia dan Rukia juga membalas lambaian tersebut.

"Tunggu!" teriak Hisagi tiba–tiba yang membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut.

"Ada apa lagi Hisagi?" tanya Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alis tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan atasannya ia malah melangkah ke arah Rukia.

"Aku belum punya nomor ponselmu?"

Seketika suasana menjadi senyap,sedangkan Rukia hanya menatap Hisagi dengan mata membulat.

 _Yang benar saja,ia berteriak seperti itu hanya untuk meminta nomor ponsel?_ pikir Rukia yang masih dalam mode terkejut.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung

"Kenapa kau yang bertanya bos?"

"Apa kau cemburu?" timpal Hisagi lagi

Kalimat Hisagi membuat sebuah harapan muncul dibenak Rukia namun sayang itu hanya sementara setelah mendengar jawaban yang Ichigo berikan.

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja"jawab Ichigo dengan santainya.

 _Sudahlah Rukia bangunlah dari mimpimu yang tak mungkin jadi nyata itu sebelum kau jatuh lebih dalam di mimpi itu_

"Owh... kukira kau cemburu."

"Jadi untuk apa?"

"Itu... tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya, hanya saja aku merasa tidak ada salahnya meminta nomor perempuan semanis dirinya," gombal Hisagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan orang –orang yang berada disana muntah hanya merona malu kemudian mengambil handphone yang berada di tangan laki–laki itu kemudian mengetik beberapa angka disana setelah itu ia mengembalikan handphone tersebut.

"Terima kasih, semoga kau betah bekerja disini," ucap Hisagi sambil tersenyum kemudian berjalan menyusul Momo dan Tsukushima.

"jadi setelah ini apa, bos?" ucap Rukia setelah Ishida pamit untuk bersiap – siap untuk bekerja.

Ichigo kemudian melihat jamnya yang menunjukkan jam lima lewat dua puluh menit. _Masih ada 1 jam lebih sebelum kafe buka,_ pikir Ichigo.

"Baiklah kita masih ada waktu sebelum kafe dibuka, ada baiknya aku menjelaskan beberapa hal disini"

"Ikuti aku," perintah Ichigo

Rukia pun mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang ternyata Ichigo membawanya menuju area dapur yang cukup luas. Sepertinya ruang persedian makanan bergabung dengan dapur tersebut cuma dibatasi oleh dinding.

"Nah seperti yang kau lihat ini, di sebelah kanan itu tempat ganti pakaian wanita dan toilet wanita sedangkan di sebelah kiri tempat ganti pakaian pria dan toilet pria dan ruang yang paling belakang yang paling dekat dengan pintu belakang adalah tempat stock makanan," jelas Ichigo

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa, jangan pernah membuka pintu belakang. Kau tahu, Rukia pada malam hari disekitar sini agak sepi. Aku takut ada apa–apa denganmu ketika kau mengambil makanan nanti," timpalnya lagi.

"Apa kau mencoba menakutiku, kau tahu itu takkan mempan bukan?" balas Rukia sambil tersenyum mengejek kepada Ichigo

Ichigo kemudian tertawa "Baiklah, kau memang tidak pernah berubah namun ku sarankan untuk terus berhati–hati."

"Baik bos!"

"Baiklah kau ganti dulu pakaianmu setelah itu temui aku," ucap Ichigo kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendiri. Setelah Ichigo pergi Rukia akhirnya melangkah menuju ruang ganti yang telah disediakan.

Ruangan ganti itu terlihat sederhana cuma ada beberapa loker dan ternyata di kafe ini karyawan dapat memakai pakaian yang mereka sukai tapi diwajibkan memakai celemek yang telah disediakan.

Rukia duduk di bangku yang ada di dalam ruang ganti tersebut, ia masih tidak percaya ternyata ia dapat bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan orang yang disukainya. Sepertinya dia benar–benar harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kami–sama atas keberuntungannya ini.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan pertama,bos?" tanya Rukia yang telah berada di belakang Ichigo.

"Woah, kau mengagetkan ku saja Rukia, bagaimana kalau gelas yang ku pegang ini jatuh?"

"Maaf, jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?"

"Ah itu, bisa kau tolong aku dalam mengelap gelas –gelas ini dulu," ucap Ichigo kemudian memberikan serbet kepada Rukia.

"Baik bos!" jawab Rukia kemudian mulai mengelap gelas.

"Kau semangat sekali, Pendek!"

"Cih, kau benar–benar merusak mood ku bodoh, jangan sampai aku mematahkan tulang lehermu itu!"

"Owh... benarkah?" sahut Ichigo dengan wajah seolah tidak percaya

"Kau mau bukti rupanya?" ucap Rukia kemudian meletakkan gelas tersebut dan langsung memegang leher Ichigo.

Tiba–tiba Ichigo merasa susah untuk menelan ludah,keringat mulai mengalir dari sudut wajahnya kemudian dia melepaskan tangan Rukia dari lehernya.

"Jadi apa kau masih perlu bukti, Ichigo?"

"Tidak, aku sudah percaya kok," ucap Ichigo kemudian Rukia melepaskan pegangannya pada leher Ichigo.

"Kadang kau membuatku takutm, Rukia"

"Sudahlah,lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu," ucap Rukia lagi setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda meskipun masih sempat adu mulut dan bercanda.

"Sepertinya ini gelas yang terakhir," ucap Rukia yang masih sibuk mengelap gelas tersebut.

"Ah, kalau begitu setelah ini kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu sebentar lagi kafe akan dibuka," ucap Ichigo yang meletakkan gelas–gelas tersebut ke rak yang berada di meja kerjanya sedangkan Rukia berjalan menuju counter di mana terdapat kue–kue yang telah disediakan.

Tak lama kemudian para pelanggan mulai berdatangan, Rukia beranjak menuju pelanggan dan mancatat pesanan tersebut.

"Kau terlihat terlalu kaku Rukia, bawa santai saja," ucap Ichigo sambil membuat kopi pesanan pelayan.

"Benarkah? Ini pertama kalinya aku melayani orang lain jadi aku agak gugup."

"Tidak apa lama–lama kau akan terbiasa, dan tersenyumlah lebih natural Rukia jangan kelihatan keterpaksaannya."

"Semangat!" timpal Ichigo dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Hum!" jawab Rukia sambil menggangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini," ucap Rukia berpamitan kepada Ishida dan Ichigo yang entah hilang kemana kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo yang tiba –tiba muncul kepada Rukia yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Tentu saja pulang ke rumah, memangnya kemana lagi?"

"Dimana kau tinggal sekarang, apa jauh dari tempat ini?"

"Tidak kok,Cuma naik satu—"

"Tunggu sebentar, biarkan aku yang akan mengantarkanmu pulang," sahut Ichigo kemudian berlari untuk mengambil jaket di dalam loker pekerja yang sudah disediakan sedangkan Rukia hanya mengiyakan saja.

Rukia menunggu Ichigo dengan perasaan berdebar–debar, bagaimana pun diantar dengan orang yang disukai bukankah itu menyenangkan?

"Hoi... Rukia, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Belum kok."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi," ucap Ichigo berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan membiarkan Rukia mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Waw... kau sudah punya mobil sendiri rupanya," lirih Rukia kagum.

"Aku tidak menyangka," timpalnya lagi

"Pendek, kau mau masuk atau mau mengagumi mobilku saja?"

"Iya, iya aku masuk cerewet," ucap Rukia kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil Ichigo.

Keadaan dalam mobil terdengar sunyi hanya suara musik yang menemani mereka.

"Ichigo?"

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih telah menerimaku di kafemu, kau tahu pekerjaan ini sangat penting bagiku."

"Hei, sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan, Rukia."

"Tapi tetap saja, berkatmu aku jadi dapat pekerjaankan, jika kau menolakku waktu itu entah apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang."

"Hah... baiklah terserah apa yang mau kau katakan, kau tahu mana mungkin aku menolak teman baikku bukan?"

 _Hanya sebatas temankah,_ batin Rukia dalam hati.

"Oh ya Rukia, aku masih penasaran?"

"Penasaran akan apa?"

"Mengapa kau tidak melamar kerja di perusahaan kakak iparmu saja? Bukankah kau pasti akan di terima disana?"

"Sudah berapa kali kuberitahu padamu bodoh, aku tidak berniat merepotkan Niisama lebih jauh lagi. Dia sudah terlalu baik pada aku dan kakak," lirih Rukia pelan. "Dan kau tahu aku bukanlah orang yang suka memanfaatkan orang lain kan," timpalnya lagi

"Iya, karena sifat itulah yang membuatku suka berteman denganmu. Kau menerima orang lain dengan apa adanya," ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Rukia.

Seperti dalam beberapa hari ke depan Rukia bisa kecanduan oleh senyuman Kurosaki Ichigo, kesal karena tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya, ia hanya bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jendela keheningan kembali terjadi antara keduanya.

"Hoi, Rukia. Rumahmu dimana?" ucap Ichigo memecah keheningan.

"Setelah ini belok kanan, dan kemudian cari rumah susun tingkat tiga di situ tempat tinggalku sekarang," sahut Rukia seadanya.

"Ichigo, apa kau sudah punya pacar sekarang?" timpal Rukia lagi.

"Rukia, sepertinya kita sudah sampai," ucap Ichigo yang berhasil mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Ah sepertinya begitu," ucap Rukia kemudian keluar dari mobil Ichigo.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, apa kau mau singgah dulu?" tawar Rukia.

"Tidak terima kasih, lagipula ini sudah terlalu malam tapi lain kali aku akan berkunjung kemari."

"Sampai jumpa besok," timpal Ichigo sambil tersenyum kemudian menutup jendela mobilnya.

"Baiklah, hati –hati di jalan tawake," sahut Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ichigo yang sudah pergi menjauh setelah itu dia kembali kedalam rumahnya.

Beberapa hari berlalu dengan cepat dan sepertinya Rukia mulai terbiasa dengan pekerjaannya bahkan sekarang ia dapat melayani pelanggan dengan lebih memperhatikan dengan seksama di sekelilingnya. Ya hari ini pelanggan yang datang lumayan banyak yang terdiri dari pasangan pemuda–pemudi yang sekadar ingin mencicipi kopi atau menikmati waktu berdua ,dan kumpulan remaja perempuan yang sibuk berbisik–bisik.

"Kyaa, bukankah ia tampan sekali?" bisik-bisik para gadis yang baru saja dilayani oleh Rukia.

 _Dasar perempuan–perempuan genit,_ pikir Rukia sembari melangkah menuju pelanggan selanjutnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat tahu mengapa para gadis itu berbisik, bagaimana tidak? Ichigo terlihat sangat seksi seperti biasanya. Hari ini dia mengenakan kemeja abu–abu dengan lengan baju yang sengaja di gulung memperlihat otot tangannya yang kekar dan yang menambah keseksian seorang Kurosaki Ichigo adalah ia terlihat begitu berkharisma ketika sedang meracik kopi. Benar–benar sangat cocok untuk menyegarkan mata bukan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti," ucap Rukia sambil memberikan catatan pesanan pelanggan kepada Ichigo yang terlihat sibuk dengan kopinya.

"Apanya?" tanya Ichigo sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Itu... kau itu terlalu menarik perhatian cassanova."

"Hah?" ucap Ichigo yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Rukia.

"Kau lihat gadis–gadis yang berada disana," tunjuk Rukia kepada para gadis yang menggosip sedari tadi.

"Iya, memang apa yang salah dengan itu," ucap Ichigo yang masih gagal paham dengan maksud Rukia.

"Hah, aku tidak menyangka kau benar – benar orang yang tidak peka, apa kau tidak menyadari mereka sedari tadi menggosipkanmu bahkan telingaku sudah cukup sakit mendengarnya."

"Memang apa yang mereka katakan Rukia?"

"Kyaa... lihat, bukankah barista yang disana tampan sekali, apakah dia sudah pacar ya? Aku harus mendapatkan nomornya nanti," ucap Rukia yang mendengarkan pembicaraan para gadis tadi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat tentu saja dengan suara pelan.

"Hahaha,bukankah itu sudah biasa kau dengar?"

"Tapi tetap saja risih mendengarnya."

"Sudahlah, antarkan kopi ini kepada pelanggan sana," perintah Ichigo sambil menyerahkan secangkir kopi kepada Rukia.

"Baiklah bos,"jawab Rukia kemudian mengantarkan kopi tersebut setelah itu ia kembali kepada Ichigo yang sedang bersantai di situ.

"Hoi, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke tempatmu?" tanya Ichigo binggung melihat Rukia yang melangkah ke arahnya.

"Aku bosan, lagipula semua pelanggan sudah dilayani kok."

"Owh."

"Terima kasih," lirih Rukia pelan namun tetap terdengar jelas di telinga Ichigo.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena telah memberikan pekerjaan ini kepadaku," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum tulus kepada Ichigo yang membuat laki–laki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aneh, kau tidak mulai gila kan?"

"Apa maksudmu mulai gila?" ucap Rukia kemudian memukul pelan kepala Ichigo.

"Bagaimana tidak beberapa hari yang lalu kau sudah mengatakan terima kasih, dan sekarang kau mengucapkannya lagi, kalo tidak aneh apalagi?" ucap Ichigo lagi dan mendapatkan satu pukulan lagi dari Rukia.

"Aw... dan sekarang, aku mulai mempertanyakan apa gender-mu sebenarnya Rukia," timpal Ichigo lagi sambil mengusap–usap kepalanya yang tadi di pukul Rukia.

"Apa mungkin kau benar–benar keturunan viking," timpal Ichigo lagi.

Rukia kembali mengepalkan tangannya, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan memukul kembali kepala tersebut.

"Kau benar–benar cari mati ya," sahut Rukia yang sudah siap kembali memukul Ichigo

"Hehehe, aku kan hanya bercanda jangan terlalu serius," ucap Ichigo dengan senyum lebar yang tertera di wajahnya dan tangan yang mengatakan peace.

"Hah... kau benar–benar—"

"Rukia?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mau belajar meracik kopi?"

"Hah? Apa itu tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak," ucap Ichigo.

"Kemarilah," timpalnya lagi.

Rukia kemudian melangkah menuju tempat Ichigo meracik kopi sedangkan Ichigo sibuk membuka toples–toples yang berisi kopi.

"Nah pelajaran pertama untuk menjadi seorang barista adalah kau benar-benar harus tahu jenis–jenis kopi," jelas Ichigo kemudian ia mengambil sebuah biji kopi dari toples pertama.

"Apa kau tahu apa nama biji kopi ini?" tanya Ichigo sambil memperlihatkannya biji kopi berwarna putih kepada Rukia.

"Bukankah itu kopi Luwak," jawab Rukia dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Ichigo.

"Benar, ini adalah kopi luwak apa kau tahu darimana asalnya?" tanya Ichigo lagi dan di jawab gelengan kepala oleh Ichigo.

"Sebenarnya kopi luwak berasal dari kotoran binatang luwak itu sendiri."

"APA?!"sahut Rukia kuat membuat semua orang yang berada disana menatapnya.

"Jadi selama Ini orang–orang minum..." timpal Rukia sambil menatap jijik biji kopi yang berada di tangan Ichigo.

"Hei, aku belum menjelaskan semuanya dan kau langsung menyahutinya, memang ini berasal dari kotoran luwak tapi tenang saja biji kopi yang berada didalam tidak terkena kotoran tersebut sehingga dapat di konsumsi oleh manusia," jelas Ichigo.

"Dan ketika luwak memakan biji kopi, biji kopi itu akan mengalami fermantasi singkat oleh bakteri alami di dalam perutnya sehingga memberikan cita rasa yang unik," timpalnya lagi.

"Tapi... tetap saja itu," jawab Rukia.

"Hah... baiklah kita ke biji kopi selanjutnya," ucap Ichigo lagi kemudian mengeluarkan biji kopi dari toples kedua dan ketiga.

"Apa kau tahu kopi jenis apa ini?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia sambil menunjukkan dua jenis biji kopi.

"Bukannya mereka sama bentuknya saja mirip?"

"Sekilas mereka memang mirip Rukia, tetapi mereka berbeda yang di sebelah tangan kananku itu biji kopi Arabika dan di sebelah tangan kiriku itu biji kopi Robusta. Jika kau perhatikan lebih jelas kau akan melihat perbedaan yang sangat besar antara kedua," jelas Ichigo sambil memberikan biji kopi tersebut kepada Rukia.

"Menurutku mereka masih terlihat sama," sahut Rukia memejamkan sebelah matanya untuk meneliti biji kopi itu supaya terlihat lebih jelas.

"Kalau kau lihat secara sekilas memang terlihat sama tapi coba kau perhatikan baik–baik, biji kopi Arabika itu bentuknya bulat kecil tapi memiliki kualitas yang baik kopi ini sering ditemukan di Amerika Latin, Afrika Tengah, India dan Indonesia sedangkan biji kopi Robusta memiliki bentuk oval dan sedikit lebih besar dari biji kopi Arabika namun kualitasnya masih di bawah biji Arabika dan kafein dalam biji kopi Robusta juga sangat tinggi paling sering di temukan di ketinggian 800 meter di atas permukaan laut dan paling banyak dijumpai di Afrika Barat, Asia Tenggara dan Amerika Selatan," jelas Ichigo lagi dan di sambut oh tanda mengerti dari Rukia.

"Selanjutnya biji kopi apalagi yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku Ichigo?"tanya Rukia dengan antusias.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat semangat yang Rukia keluarkan dan menghasilkan rona merah di wajah Rukia.

"Sepertinya tiga jenis biji kopi itu dulu yang ku beritahu padamu Rukia,nah cara kedua menjadi barista kau benar–benar harus tahu fungsi–fungsi alat brewing."

"Brewing? Apa itu?" tanya Rukia binggung.

"Brewing adalah alat–alat yang digunakan dalam menyeduh kopi, misalnya French Press,Pour over,Aeropress,dan masih banyak lagi," jelas Ichigo

"Kau membuat ku semakin bingung..." sahut Rukia sambil mengacak–ngacak rambutnya pelan.

"Bagaimana kalo kita langsung ke pembuatannya saja, kau mau secara manual atau modern?" tawar Ichigo

"Yang manual saja," pinta Ichigo

"Jadi apa yang harus kita buat?"

"Menu apa yang kita miliki?" sahut Rukia

"Coba kuingat, kopi hitam, Espresso, Latte, Cafe au lait, Caffe Macchiato, Cappuccino, Dry Cappuccino, dan Frappe, jadi apa yang kau mau buat?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kalo Espresso saja?" ujar Rukia.

"Tidak masalah, tapi kau harus membantuku oke?" ucap ichigo dan dijawab jempol oleh Rukia.

"Nah untuk membuat Espresso biji kopi yang kita gunakan adalah sejenis biji Arabika yaitu biji kopi Green beans, untuk mengetahui bagaimana cita rasa yang baik berdasarkan bunyinya, pilih biji green beans yang nyaring bunyinya Rukia dan aku akan menyiapkan air panas dan susunya," jelas Ichigo sambil memberikan toples berisi biji kopi green beans kepada Rukia.

"Baik," ucap Rukia dan mulai mempilah biji kopi yang harus digunakan.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" ucap Ichigo yang sudah menyiapkan air panas dan susu.

"Sudah, lalu apa selanjutnya?"

"Masukkan biji–biji tersebut ke dalam Grinder tunggu selama 10-15 menit," perintah Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke salah satu mesin yang berada disana.

"Apa itu Grinder?" tanya Rukia setelah ia memasukkan biji kopi tersebut ke dalam mesin berwarna putih besar.

"Itu mesin pengilingan biji kopi Rukia, bisakah kau ambilkan termometer, kertas filter dan drip scale di lemari bawah." jelas Ichigo

"Aku sudah menemukannya Ichigo, lalu apalagi?"

"Setelah itu timbang bubuk kopi menggunakan drip scale sekisar 18-20 gr," perintah Ichigo lagi.

Setelah itu Rukia menggambil bubuk kopi tersebut menggunakan kertas filter dan meletakkannya di drip scale.

"Terus selanjutnya apa?" tanya Rukia setelah ia menimbang bubuk kopi tersebut.

"Ambil chemex."

"Apa itu chemex?" tanya Rukia yang kebingungan dengan nama alat tersebut.

"Chemex adalah nama alat manual brewing yang berbentuk seperti teko besar dan ada corong besar di atasnya," jelas Ichigo yang sudah menuang air panas ke dalam leher angsa atau yang berbentuk seperti teko besi.

"Aku sudah menemukannya Ichigo, setelah itu?"

"Letakkan kertas filter ke corong tersebut lalu isi dengan bubuk kopi yang tadi sudah di timbang."

"Nih aku sudah mengatur suhunya 195-205 fahrenheit," ucap Ichigo sambil memberikan teko berisi air panas kepada Rukia yang sudah meletakkan bubuk kopi di chemex.

"Tuangkan air panasnya sebanyak 100 ml dengan gerakan melingkar, usahakan sepelan supaya rasa kopinya lebih terasa," timpalnya lagi.

Rukia hanya menggangguk kepalanya kemudian menuangkan air panas tersebut ke arah kertas filter yang berisi bubuk kopi, karena keasyikan ia tidak sadar Ichigo sudah berada di belakangnya sampai sebuah tangan memegang telapak tangannya.

"Bukan seperti itu Rukia, coba tuangkan lebih pelan lagi dan kecepatan melingkarnya juga kurangi," lirih Ichigo pelan namun terdengar jelas di telinganya hal ini dikarenakan jarak bibir Ichigo dengan telinganya hanya berjarak 5 cm dan entah kenapa suara Ichigo terdengar lebih seksi dari biasanya.

Tubuh Rukia membeku,dan pegangan tangan Ichigo dari tangannya masih belum lepas, tanpa Rukia sadari ia menaikkan sedikit kepalanya sehingga menghantam kepala Ichigo yang menyebabkan laki–laki tersebut sedikit mengaduh.

"Eh? Maaf aku tidak sengaja Ichigo," jawab Rukia yang sudah tersadar.

"Kau kenapa sih?" sahut Ichigo sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang terkena sundulan kepala dari Rukia.

"Hehehe, aku ingat aku belum cuci piring, kau saja yang menyelesaikannya ya. Aku pergi dulu," ucap Rukia kemudian langsung melesat pergi dari tempat tersebut.

 _Dasar bodoh, dasar bodoh,_ gerutu Rukia yang sudah berada di depan bak pencucian piring. Dia pukul–pukul kepalanya akibat perbuatan Ichigo yang membuat jantungnya menjadi lebih kencang. Ditatapnya kembali tangan yang tadi sempat bersentuhan dengan tangan Ichigo masih terasa kehangatan itu.

Jika saja Rukia sudah tidak waras mungkin saja dia rela tidak mencuci tangannya untuk selama–lamanya namun hal itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan mengingat dia hendak mencuci beberapa gelas dan piring saat ini.

Rukia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya meskipun pikiran masih melayang jauh dan bahkan dia berusaha untuk mengingat–ingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Keasyikan dalam dunia khayalnya sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

Suara pintu belakang terbuka terdengar jelas membuat tubuh Rukia menegang. _Ini pasti pencuri,_ pikir Rukia kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru mencari alat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memukul pencuri tersebut.

Akhirnya ia menemukan kemoceng kemudian Rukia bersembunyi di dinding yang menghubungkan ruang stock makanan dengan dapur.

Rukia menelan air liur dengan susah payah, dipegang erat–erat kemoceng tersebut bersiap–siap memukul sang pencuri. Rukia memejamkan matanya kemudian...

 _Hiyaaaa!_

Teriak Rukia kuat dan langsung memukuli tubuh pencuri tersebut tanpa ampun. Jika ada orang lain yang melihat pasti Rukia dianggap sebagai orang yang tidak beradab. Bahkan ketika suara teriakan kesakitan dari pencuri terdengar Rukia masih saja memukulinya.

"Au! Au! Bisakah kau berhenti?!"

"Rukia, ada apa? Kenapa berisik sekali?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah berada di pintu dapur.

Rukia kemudian menghentikan aksi brutalnya lalu menunjuk ke arah pencuri tersebut. Ichigo pun mengalihkan perhatiannya yang tadi hanya fokus ke Rukia menuju seseorang yang sedaritadi dipukuli kemudian matanya membulat.

"Grimmjow?"

"Eh? Apa kau mengenal pencuri ini Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang sekarang menjadi bingung

"Dia itu... pemilik tempat ini Rukia..."

Kata–kata Ichigo mampu membuat Rukia membatu seketika, keringat dingin mengalir deras di wajah manisnya dan matanya juga melotot seperti halnya Ichigo.

"APA?!" pekik Rukia kaget lalu menatap horror orang yang baru saja dipukulnya kemudian jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Rukia sekarang, mati kutu dihadapan dua orang pria yang berbeda warna rambut tapi sama–sama mencolok. Para pelanggan sudah berpulangan bahkan Ishida juga sudah pulang jadi mereka bisa menggunakan bangku kafe.

Laki–laki yang tadi ia pukul dengan kuat menatap Rukia dengan garang sedangkan Ichigo memberikan es kepada lelaki tersebut.

"Ouch! Sial!" pekik kesakitan dari lelaki itu sambil mengompres bagian tubuh yang tadi dipukul oleh Rukia.

"Ini salahmu sendiri, tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk masuk dari pintu belakang bukan?" ucap Ichigo yang heran melihat tingkah laku sepupunya ini.

"Ck, kau tahu kan? Aku tidak suka lewat dari depan. Terlalu ramai," timpalnya lagi

"Hah... memang kebiasaanmu itu harus diubah Grimmjow," ucap Ichigo seadanya.

Keadaan tiba–tiba menjadi canggung tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi Rukia, ini Grimmjow sepupuku sekaligus penanam modal di kafe ini dan Grimmjow ini Rukia teman baikku," timpal Ichigo lagi untuk memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Cih, darimana kau mendapatkan perempuan bar–bar ini, Cassanova?" ejek Grimmjow dengan tangan yang bersedekap dengan dada dan memandang angkuh kepada Rukia.

Rukia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit, jika saja dia tidak peduli dengan pekerjaannya mungkin saja dia sudah merobek mulut laki–laki tampan yang berada di depannya ini meskipun Rukia tidak pernah mengakuinya. Sekilas rasa menyesal memukul laki–laki tersebut hilang malah digantikan dengan perasaan lega namun segera di tepisnya hal itu bagaimanapun ia telah memukul orang yang tidak bersalah.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Rukia pelan namun masih didengar oleh keduanya.

"Kau pikir dengan minta maaf, aku akan memaafkanmu?" ucap Pemuda berambut biru itu ketus dan membuat Rukia semakin merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah Grimm, inikan benar–benar kesalahanmu sendiri," lerai Ichigo.

"Cih, jangan membelanya, nanti dia bisa bertingkah disini!"

"Hei, Rambut Biru menyebalkan! Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf dan itu juga bukan salahku sepenuhnya,"ucap Rukia yang mulai kesal dengan laki–laki berambut biru ini.

"Oh... jadi kau mulai menyalahkanku ya gadis bar–bar?"

"Bukannya memang begitu?!" sahut Rukia ketus kemudian menatap langsung ke arah laki–laki tersebut"

Grimmjow terpaku beberapa detik melihat keindahan mata yang dimiliki oleh gadis yang dipanggilnya bar–bar tersebut. Mata gadis itu seakan coba menghanyutkannya. Mata itu terlihat sangat susah untuk di tembus.

"Apa? Kau benar–benar cari masalah kecil?!" pekik Grimmjow tidak terima bahkan ia sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan memukul meja dengan kuat. Sedangkan Rukia yang tidak mau kalah juga bangkit dan memukul meja dengan kuat sepertinya ia lupa derajat kekuasaan yang dimiliki oleh sang musuh.

"Ck, sepertinya belum ada orang yang pernah merobek mulutmu. Jika emang belum ada aku bisa menjadi yang pertama!" ucap Rukia sambil memberikan tatapan membunuhnya kepada Grimmjow.

Dan terjadilah aksi tatap–menatap dan desis–mendesis antara keduanya, sepertinya keduanya tidak mau kalah bahkan sudah siap melancar aksi selanjutnya.

"Ouch! Kenapa kau memukul?!" pekik kesakitan dari laki–laki berambut biru tersebut.

"Ouch! Kenapa kau juga memukulku bodoh?!" pekik kesakitan yang kali ini berasal dari Rukia.

"Hei, kalian seperti anak–anak saja, ingat kalian berdua sudah dewasa seharusnya semua masalah dapat diselesaikan baik–baik dengan cara yang baik bukan saling baku hantam," jelas Ichigo sambil memijat kepalanya yang tiba–tiba terkena migrain mendadak.

"Cih!" gumam Grimmjow pelan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo di sana.

"Ayo kita pulang," tawar Ichigo dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Rukia.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan namun tanpa mereka sadari Grimmjow mengawasi mereka dari belakang.

"Kau akan mendapatkan pembalasanku gadis bar–bar," lirihnya pelan di dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia memandang jengkel ke arah salah satu pelanggan yang sangat dikenalnya. Ya, orang itu adalah pemilik dari penanam modal di kafe ini. Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini, laki-laki ini terus datang berkunjung. Dan pasalnya setiap pemuda itu datang selalu saja cari masalah dengannya.

Misalnya saja kemarin-kemarin, si penanam modal aka grimmjow datang berkunjung ke kafe. Dengan wajah angkuh ia memberikan tugas yang mampu menyiksa Rukia. Mulai dari membersihkan meja–meja sampai mengkilat, menyusun kue harus berdasarkan nama huruf alfabet, mencuci piring yang entah darimana tiba–tiba menggunung dan parahnya lagi ketika Ichigo tidak ada ia akan mengerjai Rukia habis–habisan entah itu membuat Rukia terpeleset, membersihkan gelas dan piring yang dipecahkan dengan sengaja. Apalagi bila Ishida tidak ada ia akan menyuruh Rukia merangkap kerja sebagai kasir dan hebatnya lagi iblis biru itu tidak pernah ketahuan menyiksa Rukia di depan Ichigo.

Dan penyiksaan terberat yang pernah diberikan oleh iblis biru itu adalah setelah ia selesai bersih-bersih malah diberi tugas untuk menghitung suplay makanan yang ada di gudang secara manual alhasil Rukia harus pulang larut malam namun itu tidak mengapa karena ia bisa bersama Ichigo lebih lama lagi.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi?" ucap Rukia yang ogah–ogahan melihat wajah laki–laki tersebut.

"Hei, gadis bar-bar dimana sopan santunmu pada pelanggan. Hari ini aku datang sebagai pelanggan, mana daftar menunya?" ucap laki - laki itu santai.

Ingin sekali Rukia menjambak rambut laki-laki itu namun diurungnya kemudian ia menyerah daftar menu kepada laki-laki tersebut. Sejak Rukia bekerja di sini dia memiliki banyak sekali keinginan yang tidak boleh dilakukannya.

"Apa yang ingin Anda pesan, Tuan?" tanya Rukia dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku pesan secangkir cappucino."

"Makanannya?"

"Nanti aku pesan."

"Baiklah, saya akan mengambil pesanan Anda Tuan," ucap Rukia kemudian melangkah menuju tempat Ichigo. Grimmjom hanya mengamati Rukia dari belakang. Setelah Rukia berbalik Grimmjow membuang wajahnya menghadap arah yang lain.

"Ini pesanannya anda Tuan, selamat menikmati," ucap Rukia kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Grimmjow namun sayang sebuah suara menyebalkan orang itu kembali memanggilnya.

"Pelayan, bisakah kau bawakan aku kue yang tidak terlalu manis," ucapnya datar namun mampu membuat Rukia naik darah.

Rukia dapat menebak bahwa pemuda itu berniat mengerjainya. Ah mungkin dia harus memasukkan beberapa sendok racun tikus ke kue itu.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengambilkannya, Tuan," ucap Rukia lagi lalu beranjak pergi menuju counter makanan.

Sedangkan Grimmjow tersenyum, _enak sekali mengerjain gadis bar-bar ini_ , batinnya dalam hati.

"Ini dia, silakan dinikmati."

"Bisakah aku minta air putih?" pinta pemuda itu lagi dan Rukia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya ia mengerjaimu?" ucap Ichigo kepada Rukia sambil menunjuk ke arah Grimmjow yang cekikan di mejanya.

"Sepertinya juga begitu, ia punya dendam apa sih sampai menyiksaku segini parahnya?" keluh Rukia pada Ichigo yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana ia tidak dendam padamu setelah kau memukulnya sebegitu kerasnya?" batin Ichigo dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, ada yang lucu?" tanya Rukia sambil memasang wajah garang.

"Tidak ada, sudahlah antarkan minumannya sekarang sebelum ia memecatmu."

"Hah... ia benar-benar menyebalkan," rutuk Rukia kemudian melangkah menuju meja Grimmjow sedangkan Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini air putih pesanan Anda, Tuan," ucap Rukia lalu memberikan gelas berisi air tersebut.

"Kenapa lama sekali mengantar air putih gadis bar-bar," sahut pemuda itu ketus.

"Apa kau sedang PMS Tuan?"

"Hah? Berani–beraninya kau—"

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya kembali dulu," potong Rukia cepat sebelum pertengkaran mereka menjadi lebih jauh.

 _Bayanganku masih tidak terlihat di matanya ya,_ batin Grimmjow dalam hati. Ia merasa aneh mengapa ia sangat tidak suka ketika Ichigo dan gadis bar–bar itu berbicara tadi bagaimana cara mereka tersenyum dan lebih aneh lagi gadis bar–bar itu terlihat tidak tertarik padanya bahkan gambaran dirinya di mata gadis itu juga tidak ada kerena tidak ingin ambil pusing Grimmjow malanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

Rukia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan dan sekarang ia sedang menunggu Ichigo untuk mengantarkannya. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak bila Ichigo terus saja mengantarkannya pulang, ia pernah meminta Ichigo untuk tidak mengantarnya pulang dan itu membuat Ichigo marah besar dan tidak mau bicara dengannya sejak itulah akhirnya Rukia akhirnya menerima dengan ikhlas perlakuan Ichigo tersebut.

"Kau benar–benar orang baik Ichigo, kau membuatku susah untuk tidak jatuh cinta padamu," lirih Rukia pelan.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah berada di samping Rukia.

"T-tidak ada, ayo kita pulang."

"Ayolah... aku dengar kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi," ucap Ichigo penasaran kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

Grimmjow yang berada tidak jauh dari mobil Ichigo hanya bisa mengamati intraksi mereka berdua dari dalam mobilnya dan tentu saja tanpa di ketahui keduanya. sepertinya Ichigo akan mengantar pulang gadis bar-bar itu. Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini ia jadi sering memperhatikan si gadis bar-bar.

Bahkan ia sudah banyak mencoba membuat gadis itu kesal kepadanya. Bukan tanpa alasan Grimmjow melakukan semua itu agar ia diperhatikan oleh gadis itu tapi selalu saja diabaikan. Dan ia hanya penasaran, mengapa gadis itu terlihat sangat tidak tertarik dengannya. Bukannya ia ingin sombong tapi banyak perempuan yang mengagumi wajahnya dan sifatnya yang mirip bad boy membuatnya bisa mendapatkan perempuan manapun tapi gadis itu tertarik saja tidak. Bahkan sedingin-dinginnya perempuan setidaknya ia pasti salah tingkah bila melihatnya.

Apa gadis itu jelmaan beruang kutub?" pikir Grimmjow mengingat betapa ketusnya perempuan itu padanya.

Grimmjow kembali mengamati keduanya. Di kepalanya timbul beberapa pertanyaan, apa hubungan mereka berdua?

"Sahabatkah?" lirihnya pelan kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia (Terkhusus untuk semua yang masih mencintai pairing IchiRuki hingga hari ini dan seterusnya)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Out Of Character (OOC) dan Alternatif Universe (AU)**

.

.

.

"Hujan."

Rukia menatap ke luar jendela mobil Ichigo. Mereka sudah hampir sampai di apartemen Rukia, namun tiba-tiba saja angin mengencang dan gerimis mulai turun, hingga akhirnya, tumpah ruah.

"Hujan tidak akan membunuhmu, Rukia." Ichigo membelokkan setir dan melirik gadis itu sekilas. Tertawa kecil, ketika kemudian melihat cebikan lucu di bibir Rukia.

"Ya memang, siapa juga yang bilang akan mati kalau hujan turun," Rukia membalas dengan nada kesal.

Masih tersenyum, Ichigo mematikan mesin mobilnya. Untuk sekilas, ia membalikkan tubuh dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah jok bagian belakang. Ametis Rukia meliriknya, mendapati Ichigo meraih sesuatu dari belakang sana. _Sebuah payung_.

"Dan kita punya ini. Jadi, tak perlu khawatir."

Rukia hanya tersenyum sekilas. Ia terdiam ketika Ichigo membuka pintu di sebelahnya, memerhatikan bagaimana lelaki itu sedikit kesulitan membuka payung, memutari mobil hingga akhirnya sampai pada pintu penumpang di sisi Rukia.

Resonansi hujan terdengar begitu kuat ketika Rukia membuka pintu mobil. Embusan angin memainkan helai-helai rambutnya. Belum sempat ia bergerak lebih jauh, Ichigo sudah lebih dulu menarik pinggulnya. Pintu mobil kembali tertutup karena tendangan kaki Ichigo. Dengan gerakan cepat, Ichigo membawanya menyusuri jalan untuk mencapai pintu pagar yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mobil diparkir.

"Kalau tak memikirkan pekerjaanku, rasanya aku ingin hujan-hujanan saat ini." Ichigo berkata pelan, masih menark Rukia pada rangkulan tangannya. Rukia terkekeh kecil, mengingat memori-memori singkat yang terlintas di rongga pemikirannya. Ia juga suka hujan, tapi, hujan-hujanan di malam hari bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Dasar bodoh."

Rukia merasakan tawa renyah Ichigo membalasnya. Tangannya masih erat pada sisi tubuh Ichigo, mencengkeram kemeja setengah basahnya. Ia bisa merasakan sensasi hangat kulit lembap mereka yang bersentuhan. Meski angin-angin begitu gencar mengembus dan membawa hawa dingin, namun yang Rukia rasakan saat ini hanyalah kehangatan.

Ketika mereka sampai pada lobi utama, Rukia baru menyadari pakaian Ichigo yang sudah hampir basah seluruhnya. Ia memindai dirinya sendiri, dan tak menemukan titik-titik air yang berarti di setiap helai pakaiannya. Mungkin, mungkinkah Ichigo sengaja melakukan ini untuk melindunginya? Bahkan sampai membiarkan lebih dari setengah rambutnya yang terang itu basah oleh hujan malam ini.

Rukia menimang-nimang pemikirannya untuk beberapa waktu.

Hingga akhirnya, "Kurasa kau harus mengeringkan tubuhmu dulu, Ichigo."

Lelaki itu menoleh, menatap Rukia dengan _hazel_ -nya yang mengilat lembut. "Sudah malam, Gadis Kecil." Ichigo menepuk pipi Rukia. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku langsung pulang."

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kemungkinan besar tubuhmu akan menggigil di perjalanan jika kau pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini." Bibirnya mencebik lagi, matanya yang besar memindai Ichigo lekat-lekat. "Ini bukan tawaran, tapi paksaan."

Ichigo tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " _A cup of coffee."_

Ametis Rukia menyipit manis. " _As your wish,_ Bos!"

 **.**

Rukia tak memiliki banyak macam kopi seperti di Brunnies. Alih-alih banyak, ia hanya punya satu merk kemasan kopi instan. Ichigo tak berkata apa-apa, tetap menyesap kopi hitam itu dengan nyaman, sesekali menatap luar apartemen yang masih merintikkan likuid-likuid beningnya.

Meski sudah lama mengenalnya, saat-saat berdua seperti ini tak lagi terasa familier untuk Rukia. Ia sesekali mengingat memori lama mereka, ketika berbagi waktu bersama telah menjadi kasualitas yang berepetisi; di malam-malam ketika hujan datang, di saat-saat bolos sekolah, di waktu-waktu Rukia memerlukan bahu untuk bersandar. Namun, bertahun-tahun absen dari kehidupannya, membuat Rukia menyadari bahwa segalanya sudah berubah; tidak, relasi mereka mungkin masih sama seperti dulu, statis pada embel-embel persahabatan, namun _mereka_ bukanlah _mereka_ yang dulu. Yang akan nyaman berbagi gelak-gelak tawa, yang akan nyaman berbagi satu-dua sentuh, mungkin bonus pelukan dan tepuk-tepuk afeksi di atas kepala.

Ditambah lagi, status Ichigo saat ini adalah atasannya.

"Halo? Bumi kepada Rukia."

Telapak besar Ichigo berayun di depan wajahnya. Rukia tersentak halus, berdeham pelan menyembunyikan pikiran-pikiran kilasnya yang masih dipenuhi masa lalu mereka berdua.

"A-apa, sih!" serunya memalingkan wajah.

Ichigo tertawa kecil, mengikuti arah pandang Rukia dan tak membiarkan matanya lepas dari _hazel_ lembut milik lelaki itu. "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Hujan di luar seindah itu, ya, sampai membuatmu terpana?"

"Berisik."

Gadis itu memilih bangkit dan menjauh dari Ichigo, menempatkan diri pada sofa kecil di seberang lelaki itu. Tangannya mengambil remot televisi, dengan netra sekilas mencuri pandang pada jam dinding di sudut ruangan. _Sudah hampir tengah malam._

Di masa-masa sebelum ini, mungkin Rukia tak akan sungkan menawari Ichigo bermalam. Menawarkan hangat lewat selimut tebal yang ada di kamarnya, sebab hujan masih turun, statis dengan intensitas yang bahkan tak berkurang sedikit pun. Ia mungkin akan banyak bicara pada Ichigo, tentang hal-hal yang sudah terlewat, atau yang belum ia kerjakan sama sekali. Mereka mungkin akan menonton televisi bersama, mencari-cari acara tengah malam menyeramkan yang kemudian akan mereka tertawai, menyeduh kopi hingga gelas ketiga, dan kantuk tak mampu lagi diredam oleh likuid penuh kafein itu. Mereka akan bangun kesiangan, mengumpat-umpat kesal dengan baju-baju kusut di pagi hari. Tapi setelah itu, mungkin, mereka akan tertawa. Menertawakan hal-hal bodoh yang sudah mereka lakukan semalaman.

Tapi, _tidak_. Itu hanya ada dalam pikirannya.

Hal-hal itu tidak akan terjadi di masa-masa seperti sekarang ini.

Maka, yang Rukia katakan adalah;

"Ichigo, sudah malam."

Matanya tak menatap kepada Ichigo.

"Hujan akan reda perlahan-lahan, kau bisa membawa payungku dulu untuk sampai ke mobil." Di kalimat selanjutnya, gadis itu tertawa, _bukan di mata_. "Aku harus tidur dan bangun pagi untuk besok."

Ichigo terdiam, tanpa jawab satu dua kata dari pengecapnya. Rautnya sedikit berubah. Kopi di tangannya yang sudah dingin terasa semakin pahit. "Ah—kau benar." Kemudian, senyumnya kembali di sana. "Sudah terlalu malam, dan aku harus pulang."

Rukia mengambilkan payung, menyerahkannya dengan beberapa kalimat basa-basi, kemudian melepas kepergian Ichigo dari balik pintu apartemennya.

Ia mengingat senyum Ichigo yang tak selebar biasanya, langkah Ichigo yang tak setegap biasanya, payung itu, menutupi bahunya yang meluruh—ia tak seperti Ichigo yang penuh aura akan cassanova.

Rukia menutup pintunya, menyandarkan diri pada permukaan pintu dan menghela napas sepanjang mungkin.

Suara mobil Ichigo tak terdengar dari sini. Maka Rukia tak tahu, apakah Ichigo sudah pergi, atau masih di sana dengan tatapannya yang selalu ingin ia lihat.

Ia membenci perasaan ini.

Ia membenci ketika Ichigo membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, selain menghindar.

"Bodoh. Aku sudah seharusnya membencimu."

Tapi ketika itu bayang Ichigo kembali muncul di kepalanya.

Dan Rukia tak akan bisa—

—tak akan pernah bisa membencinya.

 **.**

Brunnies di malam minggu adalah keberuntungan yang melimpah. Mereka tak akan pernah berhenti melayani bahkan sampai jam pulang hampir tiba.

Rukia mulai menikmati saat-saat ini, ia, dan pekerjaannya. Ketika ia tersenyum menyambut orang yang datang, bertanya dengan nada formal penuh kesopanan, ia menikmatinya. Menemukan perspektif baru, bahwa kini ia dengan mudah memberi manfaat pada orang lain, meski hanya dengan satu senyum (yang mungkin sedikit— _sedikit sekali_ —meredup di larut malam), tapi Rukia selalu menjalaninya. Ia selalu ingin tersenyum dan berlaku sopan kepada orang-orang baik yang telah mampir ke sini.

Hanya saja, tidak dengan satu orang _itu_.

"Aku pesan kopi yang biasa."

Rukia merotasi kedua netra. Di matanya, lelaki berambut biru itu tak lebih baik dari pelanggan-pelanggan tak tahu terima kasih yang ia temui beberapa kali. Meski dengan pelanggan-pelanggan itu masih bisa ia tahan, namun tahap dengan Grimmjow entah mengapa menyulitkannya.

Rukia mengenalnya sebagai salah satu pemilik kafe, memang. Ia bahkan masih tak bisa melupakan pertemuan pertama mereka, ketika Rukia dengan kurang ajar memukulinya dan menyebutnya sebagai pencuri. Ketika itu, segalanya memang belum jelas. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa ada satu pemilik lagi yang memegang kafe ini. Toh, Grimmjow memang berbeda sekali dengan Ichigo. jika Ichigo adalah bos yang terlampau ramah dan tak keberatan sama sekali untuk turun langsung ke lapangan untuk membantu karyawannya, tidak dengan Grimmjow. Ia terlihat lebih menyebalkan, lebih tak bisa diajak bekerja sama, lebih _bossy_ dan menganggap bahwa ada jurang besar antara bos dan karyawan. Belum lagi perlakuannya yang terkadang kurang sopan. _Terutama,_ terutama padanya.

"Baik, _Tuan_ Pembeli." Rukia menekankan perkataannya. "Mohon ditunggu."

Rukia melihat Grimmjow mengangguk sekilas dan menempati kursi tak jauh dari meja kasir. Rasanya ada yang aneh. Ada yang berbeda karena lelaki itu tak melontarkan kata-kata menyebalkan kepadanya.

 _Cappuccino_ Grimmjow dibuat oleh Ichigo. Sembari menunggu pengunjung yang belum datang, Rukia memerhatikannya. Mengatensi bagaimana tangan tangkas itu meracik dan berpindah pada satu alat dan alat lainnya. Bagaimana Ichigo menuang larutan kopi dan susu, bagaimana ia membuat _foam_ , bagaimana ia membentuk _granule_ yang dipusatkan di tengah-tengah _foam_ berbentuk daun. Bagi Rukia, hal-hal tersebut memanjakan matanya. Entah karena keindahan cara membuat kopi, atau karena orang yang melakukan itu semua adalah Ichigo.

"Satu _cappuccino_ , _finish_."

Rukia menerima uluran cangkir _cappuccino_ dari Ichigo. Lelaki itu meliriknya dengan senyum simpul. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu kalau bertemu bos itu?"

Rukia balas mendengus kecil, tak menjawab dan memilih meninggalkan Ichigo dan kekeh gelinya di balik mesin pembuat kopi.

Terkadang Ichigo begitu menyebalkan.

"Ini pesanan Anda, Tuan." Gadis itu meletakkan cangkir di hadapan Grimmjow. "Apa masih ada hal yang bisa kubantu?"

Grimmjow, di hadapannya, tak segera menjawab. Rukia memerhatikan matanya yang tajam tengah menatap ke arahnya. Menelisik, membuat tubuh Rukia sedikit tak nyaman. Ada aura dominasi yang begitu kuat dari tatapan itu. Hanya saja, bukan, bukan tipe dominasi yang memancarkan pelecehan. Ini … berbeda. Ia seolah tak melihat Grimmjow kemarin yang selalu tertawa keras karena cemoohannya.

"Kalau tidak ada, aku akan kembali. Terima kasih."

Rukia yang memutukan untuk melepas kontak mata itu. Ada yang terasa aneh, entah mengapa. Hanya saja—

"—Rukia."

Rukia menghentikan langkah kecilnya.

 _Apa ia bilang? Rukia?_

Gadis itu bermonolog sangsi. Tidak, tidak, seingatnya, hai-harinya kemarin penuh dengan panggilan-panggilan tak mengenakan dari seorang Grimmjow. Gadis bar-bar tak pernah lepas dari bibir itu. Tapi saat ini? Lelaki itu memanggil namanya? Rukia?

Maka, Rukia menetapkan. Ia kembali pada posisi awalnya, menghadap Grimmjow dan menjawab panggilan itu dengan samar. Grimmjow masih menatapnya. Di mata biru itu, Rukia seperti menemukan sesuatu yang lain. Bukan aura meremehkan yang ia dapatkan di hari-hari lalu, bukan tatapan menyebalkan. Tapi, sejenis tatapan yang … lebih bersahabat?

Ketika itu, Rukia semakin mengerutkan kening, saat di menit berikutnya, Grimmjow memberikan satu senyum simpul.

"Mau temani aku? Duduk di sini."

 **.**

Grimmjow tak semenyebalkan yang ia kira, pikir Rukia ketika menghabiskan hampir tiga puluh menit menemaninya.

Ia melewatkan lima pelanggan, hanya mampu diam ketika Grimmjow memanggil Momo yang ada di sana untuk menggantikan Rukia sementara, ia juga berusaha mengabaikan tatap-tatap heran para pengunjung, para pegawai lain, dan terutama, _terutama_ pandangan Ichigo yang sekilas ia curi-curi. Ichigo juga beberapa kali mencuri pandang. Sedikit lebih lama ketika Rukia berpura-pura mengalihkan tatapannya ke mana saja, asal bukan kepada lelaki itu. Namun, sudut matanya, masih ada di sana, menangkap secuil bayangan Ichigo yang masih menatap ke sini. Tak apa. Tak ada yang perlu ia takutkan, lagi pula. Mungkin Ichigo hanya bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia yang kemarin-kemarin masih membenci Grimmjow, kali ini malah asik duduk bersama dengannya.

Grimmjow banyak berbicara. Terkadang, masih mengungkit dirinya yang benar-benar cuek dan tak perhatian seperti gadis bar-bar. Grimmjow banyak tersenyum, menceritakan hal-hal tak penting tentang kehidupannya, tentang prestasinya yang mampu menghasilkan uang di usia yang belia, ia menceritakannya.

Tanggapannya datang lebih sedikit. Mungkin, ini disebabkan karena ia masih ragu. Sebab lelaki di depannya bukan seseorang yang familier, tidak seperti Ichigo, ataupun teman-teman lain yang sudah sering ia ajak bicara beberapa hari ini. Grimmjow juga masih memiliki perspektif yang tak absolute di mata Rukia. Ia masih belum mengerti, apakah Grimmjow yang asli adalah yang ada di hadapannya, atau malah Grimmjow yang selama ini bertingkah menyebalkan dan selalu menggodanya.

Rukia tengah menertawakan kecerobohan lelaki itu menumpahkan sedikit _cappuccino_ ke kausnya ketika Grimmjow menegurnya pelan.

"Rukia."

Gadis itu mendongak, melesapkan sisa tawanya yang masih ada. Menggumam kecil dan membiarkan Grimmjow menelusuri tawanya. "Hmmp—apa?"

Ada desah kecil yang keluar, kesal, ketika Rukia masih sedikit menertawainya. "Berhentilah tertawa. Kau membuatku kesal dengan tawa renyahmu, tahu."

Rukia menuntaskan tawa akhirnya. Mmejamkan mata dan terbatuk-batuk dengan sengaja. "Habisnya, kau ini ternyata lucu juga."

"Oh, ya?" Lelaki itu tersenyum.

Rukia tak mengerti mengapa, namun yang ia sadari, senyum Grimmjow barusan menular. "Hu um," ujarnya antusias. "Kau itu … tak semenyebalkan yang aku pikirkan."

"Kau tahu, kan." Grimmjow membalas lagi. " _Don't judge a book by its cover_."

"Ya ya ya. Tapi, kan, memang sebelumnya bukan hanya _cover_ -mu yang menyebalkan. Tapi juga perlakuanmu. Ka uterus-menerus mengerjaiku, tahu."

Lelaki di hadapannya menggeleng pelan. "Anggap saja, itu sesi training."

Rukia mencebikkan bibirnya, ganti membuat Grimmjow yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia berkata abahwa Rukia sangat menggemaskan. Bahwa gadis mungil itu semakin mirip seperti gadis SMA dengan wajah seperti itu.

Bunyi lonceng di pintu mengalihkan atensi mereka. Ada satu pelanggan. Maka Rukia melihat jam dinding, sudah lama ia duduk di sini, dan ia harus kembali pada pekerjaannya. Meski yang menahannya di sini adalah Grimmjow, tapi ia harus ingat, bahwa yang memiliki kewenangan besar di kafe ini bukan hanya lelaki itu saja.

"Uhm, Grimmjow. Sepertinya, aku harus kembali ke meja," Rukia mengujar pelan. mengulaskan satu senyum yang bersahabat.

Grimmjow menoleh ke arah meja kasir, melihat Momo masih dengan senang hati melayani pengunjung di sana. Namun, seperti mengerti, pada akhirnya ia mengangguk. _Cappuccino_ -nya sudah habis sejak tadi. Yang membuatnya betah duduk berlama-lama di sini adalah gadis di hadapannya. "Baiklah. Jangan sampai Momo protes dan meminta setengah dari gajimu."

Rukia menyeringai lebar. "Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Setelah tawa yang akhirnya selesai, Rukia kemudian bangkit dari kursi. Mengulas satu lagi senyum pada Grimmjow dan bergegas kembali ke balik meja.

Rasanya seperti mengenal orang baru, yang sangat menyenangkan. Padahal Grimmjow adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang telak memperburuk harinya kemarin. Orang yang sama yang membuat Rukia mengumpat seharian dan tak ingin menatap wajahnya. Namun, hari ini, lelaki itu berubah seolah mereka sudah berteman dengan begitu lama. Rukia memikirkan hal ini untuk beberapa saat, apakah Grimmjow hanya bergurau? Apakah tawa dan kebaikannya yang barusan bukanlah sifat aslinya? Tapi Rukia terbiasa dengan tatap-tatap orang dan terbiasa pula menyimpulkan tatapan itu dengan satu perspektif. Dan tatapan Grimmjow tidak berbohong. Mata tajamnya yang terkadang menyipit akan tawa memang benar-benar tertawa padanya. Ucapannya yang terlalu banyak memang jujur dan khas seseorang yang nyaman berkonversasi dengan lawan bicara.

Atau mungkin memang sikapnya pada Rukia yang kemarin yang tidak asli? Mungkin Grimmjow sedang mengetesnya. Sebagai seorang pemilik kafe ataupun murni pertahanan diri. Siapa pun di dunia ini, pasti tidak akan ingin bertemu dan memiliki relasi dengan seseorang yang sifatnya tak kita sukai. Atau mungkin itu sebuah hukuman. Hukuman untuk Rukia yang sudah dengan lancing memukulinya di awal pertemuan mereka.

Entahlahn. Ia akan memikirkannya lagi nanti. Ketika seseorang sudah berlaku baik di depannya, mungkin ada baiknya jika ia tak memikirkan hal sebaliknya. Ia harus bersyukur karena hari ini Grimmjow tidak memperlakukannya seperti hari kemarin.

Ia harus bersyukur, di hari-hari setelah ini, mungkin hidupnya tak lagi tersita hanya pada atensi diam-diamnya pada Kurosaki Ichigo.

 **.**

Ichigo tak mengerti, mengapa ia tak menyukainya.

Ia menyukai Grimmjow, tentu. Dalam konotasi kepada relasi pertemanan. Ia menganggap Grimmjow adalah rekan yang baik— _sangat_ baik. Ia juga mengerti Grimmjow orang baik. Meski di beberapa kesempatan, Grimmjow terlihat cuek dan tak terlalu memerhatikan hal-hal di sekitarnya. Namun, jika Grimmjow sudah memberi atensi lebih pada suatu hal, itu mengartikan lelaki itu tengah tertarik.

Ia menyukai Rukia, itu sudah pasti. Mereka membangun relasi pertemanan selama bertahun-tahun, membentuk hubungan yang mereka labeli dengan rasa platonik, mengaku mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam dibanding orang lain yang mengenal mereka masing-masing. Rukia juga tentu orang yang baik. Gadis itu terlalu baik, meski dalam beberapa hal, terlalu jujur pada tatap-tatapnya jika tak menykai suatu hal, atau ketika ia tak terlalu peduli pada sekitarnya. Meski sering menyembunyikan perasaan, namun selama ini, Ichigo hampir tahu hal-hal apa saja yang bisa mengganggu gadis mungil itu.

Secara teknis, ia menyukai keduanya. Hanya saja, ia tak mengerti, mengapa ia tak suka ketika melihat Grimmjow dan Rukia berbagi tawa dan konversasi di meja seberang. Ichigo tak mengenali rasa ini, ketika ia melihat Rukia tertawa dalam lingkar tanpa batas di mana tidak ada ia di dalamnya. Tidak ada ia yang dibagi konteksnya. Bukan ia yang menyebabkan tawanya. Ichigo juga tidak suka ketika Grimmjow menatap Rukia, mungkin dengan tatap tajamnya yang tiba-tiba lembut, atau, beberapa kali tatap yang lebih lama dari waktu biasanya. Ichigo melihat sinar lain, sinar yang tak pernah ia lihat di mata Grimmjow. Sinar yang, bukan hanya senang dengan teman mengobrolnya, tapi sinar yang _lebih_ dari itu. Yang tak Ichigo tahu.

Dan ia sungguh tak menyukainya.

Maka ketika Rukia kembali ke balik mejanya, Ichigo mengalihkan tatap. Tak ada kopi yang harus ia buat, maka tangannya mencoba sibuk dengan alat-alat yang ada di sana. Entah untuk apa. Yang jelas, ia harus mengalihkan tatapannya pada apa pun. Apa pun selain Rukia.

"Ichigo."

Tak sampai lima detik, lelaki itu menahan napas kesal. Itu suara Rukia.

"Hm?" gumamnya tanpa membalikkan wajah.

"Kau tahu?" Gadis itu menggantungkan perkataannya, berbisik pelan. "Kau tahu aku baru saja bicara banyak dengan siapa?"

Ichigo merotasi kedua netranya. _Grimmjow_ , sahutnya dalam hati. Tentu saja ia tahu.

"Tidak," balasnya gamang. "Dengan siapa memangnya?"

Ichigo mendengar langkah kecil yang diseret, beserta sentuhan lembut di sikunya. Rukia, kini berada di hadapannya. Tersenyum begitu manis.

"Dengan Grimmjow!"

Suara Rukia berbisik, namun ada intonasi kental yang bisa Ichigo artikan sebagai kebahagiaan kecil. Mata besar gadis itu juga melengkungkan kelopaknya, membuat Ichigo tahu, bahwa saat ini Rukia benar-benar merasa ringan dan senang.

"Oh? Bagus, dong."

Rukia terkekeh pelan. "Kau ini. Tidak kaget?"

"Mengapa harus kaget?"

"Karena aku mengobrol dengannya, Ichigo!" Rukia bergeser lagi, mencari-cari wajah Ichigo hingga lelaki itu tidak bisa mengalihkan wajah ke mana-mana lagi. "Dengan _nya_ , Grimmjow, si laki-laki menyebalkan yang kemarin itu."

Ichigo terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Berusaha mencari-cari jawaban yang dapat ia lontar untuk gadis di hadapannya. Ia ingin menyerukan pendapatnya dengan santai, menyuarakan pikirannya dengan ringan, namun, entah mengapa, Ichigo kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata dan menanggapi dengan hal apa di hadapan Rukia.

"Kukira itu hal bagus. Aku tidak perlu mendengar ocehan berisik kalian berdua lagi," Ichigo mengatakan itu, pada akhirnya.

Ia merasakan tatapan Rukia yang melekat. Alis tipis gadis itu mengerut dan matanya yang ametis begitu mengintimidasi Ichigo. "Kukira, kau punya tanggapan yang lebih heboh dari ini?"

"Hm? Tanggapan seperti apa maksudmu?" Ichigo menggelengkan kepala, mendenguskan satu tawa aneh. "Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku harus heboh."

Pada akhirnya, Rukia memilih untuk tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya berkedip sebentar, memerhatikan wajah Ichigo yang lebih tinggi darinya (seolah-olah masih ada hal aneh yang tak bisa gadis itu percayai dari tanggapannya), dan memilih berbaik pergi.

"Baiklah, mungkin memang aku salah menebak," ujar Rukia di tengah langkahnya.

Jika tidak merasakan perasaan yang aneh, mungkin Ichigo memang akan bertindak heboh. Mungkin Ichigo pun akan heran dengan perlakuan Grimmjow kepada Rukia yang tiba-tiba berubah, delapan puluh derajat, jauh berbeda dengan perlakuan yang lelaki itu lakukan pada Rukia sebelumnya.

Namun, kali ini, Ichigo terlalu takut untuk menyimpulkan. Lebih-lebih lagi, ia terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya barang sekata dua kata pada Grimmjow-nya langsung. Mengapa lelaki itu mengobrol baik dengan Rukia, mengapa lelaki itu terlihat begitu nyaman mengobrol dengannya, mengapa Grimmjow memutuskan untuk berteman dengan Rukia.

Ini menyebalkan. Dan Ichigo tahu, meski tak bertanya. Bahkan jika ia memilih untuk bertanya, jawaban atas apa yang dilakukan Grimmjow pada Rukia bisa saja membuat perasaannya semakin tidak nyaman.

Mungkin, cukup seperti ini saja.

Cukup sampai di sini. Tidak perlu ia tahu hal-hal apa yang terjadi di balik sikap Grimmjow yang berubah pada Rukia.

 _Sahabatnya_ sendiri.

 **.**

Bagi Grimmjow, ada yang berbeda ketika ia melihat Rukia tanpa kerut di kening dan bibir tipis yang melengkungkan kurva ke bawah.

Ia ingat pertemuan-pertemuan mereka selalu diisi dengan tarikan urat yang terlalu kuat, cekcok sana-sini tentang hal-hal tidak penting, dan bagi dirinya sendiri, entah secara naruliah, telah membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak untuk selalu menggoda gadis mungil yang terlihat mudah marah itu.

Grimmjow tak begitu suka memerhatikan orang. Baginya, ia hanya perlu bertindak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Apakah nantinya orang itu akan suka atau tidak, ia tak peduli. Ia tak suka berkamuflase pada tindak-tanduknya. Ia tak ingin memalsukan tindakan. Ia hanya ingin menjadi apa yang ia inginkan.

Begitupun ketika pertama kali ia melihat Rukia. Rukia datang dengan pukulan-pukulan yang terang saja membuat Grimmjow kesal. Dituduh pencuri di bangunan kafe miliknya sendiri, siapa yang tidak kesal? Sikap-sikap Rukia setelah itu juga membuatnya ingin selalu mengganggu. Bagaimana Rukia berlaku, bagaimana cara Rukia memandangnya, itu memang memberikan satu konklusi bahwa gadis itu bukanlah gadis biasa. Bahwa Rukia terlalu _berani_ untuk seorang gadis. Dan yang membuat Grimmjow selalu tergeliti, bahwa tak sedikit pun dari tatap-tatap Rukia memiliki atensi lebih kepadanya—sebagaimana kasualnya tatapan gadis muda kepada dirinya. Bukan berarti ia menyukai tatap-tatap menggoda para gadis kepada dirinya di luar sana. Hanya saja, Grimmjow sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Dan bertemu seseorang yang malah bertindak oposisi dari gadis-gadis biasanya membuat Grimmjow sedikit … penasaran. Karena itulah, ia memperlakukan Rukia dengan berbeda, ia mengganggu Rukia hingga membuat gadis itu kesal kepadanya.

Namun malam itu, malam ketika ia melihat Rukia dan Ichigo bersama. Untuk pertama kalinya, Grimmjow merasa terganggu.

Ia melihat Rukia bisa tertawa dengan lebar. Tak membatasi pergerakan, tindak-tanduk, bahkan pembicaraan. Gadis itu mampu tertawa sedemikian lebar, mampu bicara tanpa jeda hingga Grimmjow rasa, gadis itu bisa dikatakan sebagai gadis cerewet, dan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kerut-kerut kesal di alis ataupun kening.

Mereka akrab—terlalu akrab. Sehingga membuat Grimmjow bertanya-tanya; apa yang dilakukan Ichigo hingga mampu membuka kulit asli Rukia? Apakah sekadar karena relasi mereka yang terlampau dekat? Atau memang mereka punya sesuatu yang tak bisa dideskripsikan orang lain? Seketika saja, Grimmjow begitu penasaran.

Grimmjow tak sempat memikirkan apa-apa lagi, ketika akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengubah perlakuannya pada Rukia. Ia akan menjadi dirinya yang biasa. Yang _friendly_ dan sedikit usil. Ia tak akan lagi mengeluarkan umpat-umpat kesal atau perkataan yang terlampau menyebalkan. Ia akan menjadi … lelaki yang baik untuk Rukia.

Dan mungkin, karena ia melakukan itu dengan tulus, segalanya menjadi berhasil.

Meski di awal Rukia terlihat curiga, pada akhirnya suasana melebur begitu saja. Ia masih tetap mendominasi pembicaraan. Hanya, Rukia mendengar. Hingga di menit kelima belas, Grimmjow akhirnya dapat mendengar suara tawa itu. Tawa Rukia yang memang mengadiksi. Tawa yang membuat Grimmjow ingin terus-menerus menjadi penyebab tawa-tawa itu. Tawa yang begitu melenakan pandangannya.

Di sela kontemplasinya Grimmjow berpikir, tak ada yang spesial dari gadis itu. Rukia terlampau biasa dengan tubuh mungil dan wajah khas orientalnya. Rambut gadis itu pendek dan hanya sedikit melampaui tengkuk. Ada helai poni yang menjuntai di tengah-tengah mata besarnya. Satu-satunya yang spesial, mungkin netra ametis dan lekukan mata Rukia yang membuat gadis itu terlihat manis sekaligus cantik. Matanya. Karena matanya.

Jika ada hal dari Rukia yang mampu menghipnotisnya untuk beberapa saat, itu adalah tatapan Rukia. Tatapannya yang terlalu jujur. Tatapannya yang tak bisa dilewatkan. Tatapannya yang membuat orang lain tak bisa jika hanya melirik sekali. Tatapannya yang mengintimidasi.

Tatapannya yang membuat Grimmjow tak ingin melewatkannya.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir, kalau mata Rukia itu cantik?"

Grimmjow mengujar pelan pada Ichigo di sebelahnya. Mereka tengah menatap beberapa pegawai yang tengah merapikan kursi dan meja sebelum kafe ditutup. Rukia ada di sana. Dengan sigap melap dan merapatkan kursi kembali ke tempatnya.

Ichigo menjawabnya dengan bonus tawa. "Kau ini tidak sakit, kan, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow menyeringai pelan. Ia tatap lagi Rukia di depan sana. "Tidak, tidak. Aku sehat." Ia ganti menatap sosok di sampingnya. "Memang ada yang aneh jika aku mengatakan mata Rukia cantik?"

Grimmjow melihat sekilas perubahan ekspresi dari _hazel_ milik rekan seperjuangannya itu. _Terlalu kentara_. "Tidak." Ichigo menjawab singkat. "Kau benar."

"Benar?"

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Menyikut sekilas bahunya dan siap melangkah dengan kaki panjangnya. "Kau benar. Rukia memang memiliki mata yang cantik."

Setelah itu, ada derap langkah yang terdengar. Ichigo berlalu dan menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Grimmjow mengangkat sebelah alis, tak sempat menyadari apakah ada yang berbeda dari ucapan Ichigo barusan?

Sejauh yang ia ingat, Ichigo memang beberapa kali memiliki kekasih, hanya saja, ia jarang terlihat membicarakannya secara terang-terangan. Ia hidup dengan keyakinan kuat akan profesi dan mimpi. Ichigo ingin menjadi barista profesional—yang menurut Grimmjow, lelaki itu sudah hampir sampai pada tahap itu. Ia jarang membicarakan masa depan yang berkorelasi dengan perempuan. Bukannya tak pernah—tapi jarang. Meski seingat Grimmjow, seumur hidup ia mengenalnya, Ichigo sempat berkali-kali membawa perempuan ke kafe ini. Ia bilang, seorang teman dekat. Yang paling Grimmjow ingat adalah gadis terakhir. Rambutnya panjang dan berwarna merah. Ia lupa siapa namanya, hanya saja, belum lama ini Ichigo terlihat bersamanya. Namun, beberapa waktu ke sini, ia sudah jarang melihat Ichigo bersamanya lagi.

Tapi sikap Ichigo kepada Rukia membuat Grimmjow sangsi. Dengannya, Ichigo terlihat seperti begitu menyukai membicarakan tentangnya. Ichigo bisa bertindak sebagai kakak, sebagai teman, ataupun sebagai … seseorang yang lebih dari itu. Perlakuannya tak seperti ketika Ichigo bersama si rambut merah. Matanya lebih bersinar, gerakannya lebih bersemangat, dan ada banyak senyum yang teruar dari wajah tampan itu.

Belum lagi, ujaran tadi.

 _"Rukia memang memiliki mata yang cantik."_

Jika kali ini ia menyadari, bahwa bagaimana ia menatap mata Rukia sedemikian rupa karena memang, ia sadar, ia sudah terpikat pada mata itu. Ia memiliki perspektif berbeda tentang Rukia, dan merasa bahwa ia tertarik dengan sosok itu.

Lantas, bagaimana dengan Ichigo?

Apakah Ichigo juga memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengannya, sehingga lelaki itu juga menyadari … bahwa Rukia memang memiliki mata yang cantik?

"Rukia, ayo pulang!"

Suara berat itu terdengar dari sini. Grimmjow melihatnya. Ichigo. Berseru pada sahabat baiknya. Menarik tangannya dengan pelan dan menggenggamnya dengan hati-hati.

"Oy, kami duluan, ya!"

Bahkan sampai semua orang membalas salamnya, dan dua pasang kaki itu melangkah keluar dari kafe, Grimmjow masih dapat melihat tautan tangan Ichigo yang terlampau erat pada tangan Rukia.

Seolah-olah berkata padanya.

 _"I'm sorry, pals. She's mine_."

 **.**

Ichigo tak banyak bicara malam itu.

Setelah menarik tangan Rukia dan tak melepasnya hingga sampai mobil, ia tak menguar banyak konversasi. Rukia, tanpa memiliki alasan apa pun, akhirnya memilih untuk diam. Sesekali memerhatikan jalan-jalan di malam hari yang mulai sepi. Lampu-lampu kota terlihat ketika mereka melewati jalan yang agak meninggi, menciptakan suasana yang sedikit menenangkan. Ia mengingat Hisana tiba-tiba, teringat tentang perasaan tenang yang juga selalu datang setiap saat ia bersama dengan kakaknya itu.

Perkataan Ichigo saat itu memang benar. Byakuya tak akan membiarkannya mati kelaparan. Toh, ia bisa kembali kepada kakaknya, hidup di sana dan meneruskan apa yang pernah ia jalani. Ia tak perlu kesulitan berusaha mencari uang, mencari kerja, tinggal di apartemen murah; tapi ini semua Rukia pilih demi kebaikannya sendiri. Tidak lagi, tidak lagi. Sudah cukup ia menjadi orang yang membebani kedua kakaknya.

"Mau turun sebentar?"

Rukia sedikit tersentak kaget. Suara Ichigo disusul dengan dehaman lelaki itu. Rukia memindai lagi jalanan luar. Masih jauh dari apartemennya. Mengapa Ichigo menawarkannya turun?

"Mungkin melihat lampu-lampu kota itu bisa sedikit membahagiakan?" Lelaki itu tersenyum.

Dan Rukia, di hadapannya, balas tersenyum. "Apa aku bisa menolak?"

Ichigo menggeleng dan segera menepikan mobilnya. Jalan ini terdiri atas jembatan-jembatan yang membatasi jalan-jalan kecil di bawah sana. Mereka berada sedikit lebih tinggi di banding jalan yang lainnya. Sehingga mereka bisa melihat barisan-barisan rumah yang bersinar di bawah sana. Mirip seperti jalan layang.

Rukia turun dari mobil setelah melihat Ichigo turun. Ada embusan angin yang datang, menembus kulit Rukia di balik kaus panjang yang tidak terlalu tebal. Tapi tak apa, pemandangan di sini jauh lebih indah. Ia melihat warna-warni lampu yang berasal dari rumah penduduk. Menghangatkan sekaligus menenangkannya. Hawa Ichigo di sampingnya pun mampu menambah kehangatan tersendiri pada Rukia. Membayangkan masa-masa dahulu, di kala Ichigo masih sering mengajaknya pergi di malam hari, dengan motor, menantang angin dan kegelapan malam. Untuk kemudian kembali di kala hari sudah hampir pagi. Ichigo pasang wajah untuk dimaki-maki Byakuya. Namun, di belakangnya, Rukia hanya menahan tawa geli, karena mengerti, yang akan terjadi selanjutnya adalah Byakuya yang menyuruh Ichigo menjaga Rukia kembali.

"Hei, Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"Kau ingat tidak? Malam hari setelah kelulusan sekolah beberapa tahun lalu?" Rukia memandang satu lampu yang berkedip di bawah.

"Hari di mana Byakuya melarangku membawamu naik motor lagi?"

Rukia tertawa lebar.

"Hu-um. Karena kau membawaku jauh sekali sampai ke pusat Tokyo." Gadis itu masih menhan tawanya. "Dengan motor!"

"Dan besoknya kau masuk angin. Byakuya mendatangi ayahku padahal keadaanku sendiri lebih parah darimu." Ichigo balas tertawa, pelan. "Aku tak mungkin melupakannya, Rukia."

Angin kembali berembus dan menerbangkan helai rambut mereka. Mencipta hening, yang dihias resonansi udara dan suara-suara khas klakson mobil di belakang mereka.

Ichigo menghela napas begitu halus. Menatap Rukia dari samping. Menyentuh ragu jari kelingkingnya yang begitu kecil. "Terkadang aku rindu …,"

Rukia menahan napas. Merasakan sengat aneh dari ujung jari kelingking, menuju ke rongga dadanya. Ada yang berdetak lebih kencang kemudian. Dan berdentum lebih keras. Rukia takut, takut jika Ichigo bisa mendengar detakkan di dalam dadanya.

Ichigo menatapnya begitu lembut. Sangat lembut. Rukia hampir lupa, kapan terakhir kali Ichigo menatapnya seperti ini. Mungkin pada hari di mana mereka akan berpisah beberapa tahun lalu, atau, hari di mana Rukia terbaring sakit dan hanya Ichigo yang menemaninya hingga sembuh. Atau, ketika Ruka menceritakan tentang mimpi-mimpinya, tentang masa depannya yang tak pernah terbesit lagi sekarang. Tentang Hisana yang begitu baik, yang menjadi kakak terbaik sekaligus entitas terbaik yang Rukia kenal selama ia hidup.

Tatap Ichigo, adalah salah satu alasan, mengapa Rukia tak bisa berhenti … _menyukainya_.

"Dan memang," Ichigo berkata lagi, masih dengan mata menaut begitu dalam. Jemarinya yang menyentuh kelingking, kini menelusuri semua jemari Rukia, membelainya lembut, mencari celah-celahnya yang terasa dingin, dan menangkupkan tangannya di sana. "Dan memang aku rindu."

Terkadang Rukia tak mengerti apa arti semua ini. Apa arti ia dan Ichigo. Apa arti Ichigo untuknya. Ia juga tak mengerti, apakah arti ia untuk lelaki itu. Rukia tak pernah tahu bagaimana jatuh cinta. Ia hidup dalam bayang-bayang cinta Byakuya yang begitu besar, yang tak tertandingi. Rukia juga tak tahu apakah cinta pertamanya di SMA dulu bisa disebut _cinta_ , dengan seorang senior bernama Kaien. Sebab ketika Kaien pergi, Rukia sudah dengan mudah melupakannya. Berbeda dengan … Ichigo.

Ia memang masih belum bisa memutuskan, apakah persaan ini hanya afeksi, sebuah perasaan platonik, atau perasaan penuh renjana? Rukia juga tak bisa memutuskan, apakah ini sayang, suka, atau _cinta_? Yang Rukia tahu, Ichigo selalu membuatnya nyaman. ichigo selalu terasa seperti rumah, rumah di mana tak ada seorang pun bisa menggantikannya. Rumah untuk seluruh perasaannya.

Maka Rukia membalas genggamannya. Merapat pada Ichigo dan berbisik dengan begitu halus. "Aku juga rindu," katanya. Ia tersenyum diam-diam, menyembunyikan wajah dari alihan tatap dan menelusur awan malam di atas sana. Membiarkan rindunya begitu gamang. Membiarkan perasaannya tak tersimpul dalam denotasi yang jelas.

Terkadang, ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Ketenangan dan tindakan yang tak terprediksi. Hanya itu. Tak perlu konversasi, tak perlu nada tinggi. Tak perlu perdebatan antar satu hal dan hal lainnya. Tak perlu pukul-pukul halus yang ia lontar di sekitar tubuh ichigo.

Ia hanya perlu menjadi Rukia, yang menyukai keheningan, yang bersandar pada Ichigo, yang saling menautkan jemari.

Hanya saja—

 _Pip. Pip._

Ponsel Ichigo berdering. Ichigo melepaskan tautan tangannya dan bergegas memeriksa ponsel di saku celananya.

Ada hening yang mendominasi sesaat ketika lelaki itu mengatensi layar ponselnya. Ia tak segera menjawab. Namun, di ujung nada panggilnya, Ichigo memutuskan untuk menerima telepon tersebut.

"Halo, Riruka."

Dan entah bagaimana, perasaan Rukia berkata, bahwa kenyamanan ini akan segera berakhir.

.

 **.**

 **.**

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia (Terkhusus untuk semua yang masih mencintai pairing IchiRuki hingga hari ini dan seterusnya)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Out Of Character (OOC) dan Alternatif Universe (AU)**

.

.

.

Rukia termenung, memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Langit malam dan cuaca cukup lembab mewakilkan suasana hatinya. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Keraguan membuatnya tak bisa memutuskan mana yang baik dan mana yang salah.

Ketika sosok Grimmjow memenuhi benaknya setiap beberapa menit, bagaimana cara pria itu membela dirinya. Malam, kejadian itu berulang seperti sebuah mimpi bagi Rukia. Melihat sosok Grimmjow sebagai seorang penolong baginya, rasanya Rukia tak bisa memercayai hal itu begitu mudahnya.

' _Apakah pria itu mempunyai masalah dengan suasana hatinya?_ ' pikir Rukia dalam hati. ' _Bagaimana caranya sikap seseorang bisa berubah secepat itu?_ '

" _Hoi_."

Rukia terkejut, melompat dari posisinya. Jantung berdegup sangat cepat dan membuatnya takut akan serangan jantung mendadak. Matanya terbelalak, melihat Ichigo berdiri di belakangnya. Pria yang menunjukkan tatapan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" tanya Rukia, setengah berbisik. Dia memastikan tidak ada pengunjung di dalam kafe, dan memang tidak ada. Kafe sedang sepi malam ini.

Ichigo mendengus, mendecak kecil. "Aku hanya takut kau dirasuki oleh setan kecil yang nakal. Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan? Tidak baik bagi seorang perempuan melamun di malam hari."

"Aku? Aku hanya—kautahu, itu bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak memikirkan apa pun."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar. Aku hanya penasaran, mengapa kafe ini begitu sepi."

"Ini sudah hampir jam sembilan malam. Dan ini hari Rabu, terkadang tidak akan banyak pengunjung yang datang. Kau tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini sebelumnya."

Rukia mengangguk canggung, menggigit bibir bawahnya. " _Ahh_ —ya, jam sembilan…."

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ichigo lagi, melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sikap menginterogasi dengan tatapan tajam ditujukannya lekat. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Jam berapa kau sampai ke rumah kemarin malam?"

Rukia tersentak. Pertanyaan Ichigo tepat pada akarnya. Pria itu seakan bisa menebak jalan pikirnya. Atau wajah gadis itu yang begitu mudah ditebak.

Ichigo tahu ada sesuatu yang salah, di luar pantauannya. Rukia bersikap terlalu diam hari ini, bahkan sesekali lupa untuk melanjutkan tugasnya membersihkan gelas juga meja.

Dan Rukia tidak senang dengan sikap Ichigo yang keras seperti batu, jeli seperti mata elang. Terkadang itu menakuti dirinya. Pria itu tidak akan puas menyiksanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang akan mencekiknya hingga sulit menarik napas.

"Kau sudah memeriksa stok kopi hari ini?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Rukia memejamkan matanya erat. Kerutan di dahinya semakin mendalam. Dia melupakan tugasnya yang satu itu. Kelalaian yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

" _Umm_ …. Aku akan mengeceknya sekarang—"

"Ikut denganku," potong Ichigo. "Ishida, kau jaga di sini sementara. Aku akan melihat persediaan kopi di belakang bersamanya."

Ishida masih membaca bukunya di depan meja kasir. Pria yang tak mengenal kata larut untuk tetap menyibukkan diri di sela-sela waktu senggangnya.

"Ya, Kurosaki. Jangan menggodanya di belakang sana—kautahu, itu melanggar peraturan kerja—"

"Ya, ya, berisik!" Ichigo melambaikan tangannya, berusaha tak mengacuhkan Ishida sambil berjalan ke bagian gudang belakang.

Rukia mengikutinya dengan wajah tertunduk. Rasa malu juga bersalah mulai bergelayut di dada, tak tenang. Ingin merutuk dalam hati atas kebodohan yang sudah dilakukannya.

Ini bukanlah dirinya, bukan seorang Kuchiki yang selalu mengerjakan segalanya dengan teliti tanpa cacat. Melibatkan perasaan di dalam sebuah tugas adalah kesalahan yang fatal. Apa yang dipelajarinya dari kakak iparnya—Kuchiki Byakuya yang memegang posisinya sebagai penerus Keluarga Kuchiki adalah sebuah kesempurnaan bagi Rukia.

Dan Rukia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi sepertinya, sosok panutan itu. Ketika degup jantungnya melompat hanya dengan melihat sepasang mata coklat terang menatap dirinya tajam, dari seberang _counter_ kafe di mana Ichigo mulai memerhatikannya tanpa bicara. Atau ketika pria itu tersenyum lebar. Lebih manis daripada coklat panas sekali pun.

Mengapa seorang Kurosaki Ichigo bisa menghancurkan impiannya hanya dengan sebuah tatapan? Itu tidak adil, bagi Rukia. Ketika Kuchiki kecil itu baru saja menata dirinya untuk menjadi gadis yang kuat. Berwibawa dan tangguh sama sekali bukan sikap yang tepat baginya. Tidak, bila pria berambut jingga terang itu masih tertangkap oleh sudut matanya.

"Dan kau melamun lagi, Rukia. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?"

Rukia tersentak, lagi. Bahkan, dia tidak menyadari mereka berada di gudang penyimpanan. Pintu di belakang punggungnya tertutup rapat. Kali ini hanya ada dirinya dan Ichigo seorang. Aroma biji kopi tercium pekat di dalam ruangan, bercampur dengan wangi dari tubuh Ichigo yang begitu manis.

Rukia terbelalak ketika Ichigo berdiri tepat di depan tubuhnya, terlalu dekat.

"A-apa?" tanya Rukia tergagap. Kelemahan dirinya terungkap.

"Kau—ada masalah dengan dirimu, pegawai baru. Kautahu, tidak ada rahasia di antara bos dan pegawai."

"Tapi, bukan kau saja bos di tempat ini," ucap Rukia, berusaha berdalih ketika lidahnya terbelit, tak bisa berkompromi dengan otaknya.

"Jadi tidak masalah bagimu ketika kau berbicara segalanya kepada Grimmjow?"

Rukia terkejut, saat mata Ichigo menatapnya tajam. Dia serius. Rukia tahu ketika Ichigo mulai bicara serius kepadanya. Tidak ada lekukan di sudut bibirnya. Dan alisnya tak menekuk terlalu tajam, tapi matanya seperti berkilat terang.

Rukia menggeleng, berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Ichigo, walaupun sulit untuk dilakukan.

"Ini bukan masalah serius, Ichigo," kata Rukia ragu. Dia berjalan ke sisi ruangan kecil itu, mencari fokus lain. Mengalihkan pandangan dari Ichigo ketika detak jantungnya masih bergemuruh kencang. Wajahnya mulai terasa panas.

"Mengenai apa?"

Ichigo masih belum melepaskannya. Rukia mengamati biji kopi dari tempat penyimpanan di atas lemari. Satu per satu toples besar itu diberi label nama yang berbeda.

Rukia tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Untuk kali ini, dia melemaskan bahunya. Rasa lelah itu mulai menyakiti mereka berdua.

"Kemarin malam," jelas Rukia, mendesah kecil. "Sesuatu terjadi di luar dugaan—kautahu, itu bukan masalah besar. Grimmjow membantuku di tengah perjalanan pulang."

Ichigo terdiam di belakang punggung Rukia. Gadis itu tak menyadari cara Ichigo menatapnya. Ketika rasa khawatir dan kekecewaan mewarnai iris _hazel_ terangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk, berusaha tersenyum. Untuk saat ini dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Tidak di hadapan Ichigo.

Gadis itu ingin memberikan gambaran yang baik bagi Ichigo. Kepribadian yang bisa membuat Ichigo jatuh hati kepadanya—mungkin suatu saat nanti.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Grimmjow—dia mengantarmu pulang?" tebak Ichigo lagi.

Rukia mengangguk sekali lagi, tersenyum simpul. "Kautahu, terkadang aku meragukan kepribadiannya. Apakah Grimmjow benar-benar pria yang baik?"

Ichigo mendengus, tak begitu mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan di saat kami bertemu pertama kali, walaupun itu juga berawal karena kesalahanku. Dan sejak saat itu, dia menjadi pria yang sangat menyebalkan. Pria yang buruk! Lalu, tiba-tiba saja dia berubah," jelas Rukia. Kedua tangannya dikepal sebelum dihempaskan seperti meniru ledakan kecil. " _Boom_ —dia mengajakku bicara tempo hari di kafe. Bahkan, dia tersenyum? Kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?"

Ichigo hanya terdiam. Dia enggan mengatakan apa yang sudah dilihatnya di kafe tempo hari. Berusaha menghindari topik mengenai pria berambut biru nyentrik dan suka bersikap seenaknya. Tidak menyangkal keanehan yang sudah terjadi, walaupun dirinya terkadang tak terlalu peka terhadap situasi di sekitarnya.

"Lalu, dia kembali berbuat baik dengan mengantarku pulang," lanjut Rukia, suaranya setengah berbisik. Dia sedang berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. "Sebenarnya seperti apa kepribadiannya?"

"Kautahu kalau stok biji kopi menipis?"

" _Huh_?"

Ichigo berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Rukia, menunjuk deretan rak lemari di mana toples biji kopi tersusun rapi. "Setiap _shift_ malam berakhir, biasanya akulah yang melihat dan mengecek stok persediaan. Dan aku mulai mempercayakan tugas ini kepadamu, tapi kau lalai, Rukia. Kita bisa kehabisan stok untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

Rukia kembali memberengut. Dia tak menyangkal sudah mengecewakan atasannya. Pria yang selalu menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku tahu, aku akan berhati-hati…."

"Dan karena itu ada hukuman bagi pegawai yang melalaikan tugasnya," tegas Ichigo.

Rukia mendesah, memejamkan matanya untuk tidak melihat keburukan yang akan terjadi di depannya. Dia belum siap ketika namanya perlahan berubah buruk saat belum genap satu bulan bekerja di pekerjaan barunya.

' _Bagaimana caranya aku harus menghadapi_ nee-sama _dan_ nii-sama?' jerit Rukia dalam hati.

"Besok pagi kau datang ke kafe. Kau membantuku memilih dan membeli persediaan biji kopi."

Rukia menunggu tuturan Ichigo berlanjut. Tapi, hanya keheningan yang terasa di antara mereka berdua.

Mata gadis itu terbuka, menatap Ichigo penuh tanya. "Hanya itu?"

"Kau mengharapkan hal lain?" tanya Ichigo membalas, menyeringai.

Rukia panik, merasakan wajahnya kembali terasa panas. "Tidak! Aku tidak ingin dicoret dari nama pegawai terbaik bulan ini!"

"Kau ingin memberikan apresiasi yang baik untuk kakakmu, _huh_?"

"Kumohon?" pinta Rukia, memelas. Ichigo memang bisa menebak tepat apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu, seorang pengamat yang jitu. "Kau berjanji mau membantuku, bukan? Aku tidak ingin _nee-sama_ berubah pikiran dan berakhir dengan membujuk _nii-sama_ untuk menarikku kembali ke rumah Kuchiki."

Ichigo mendesah panjang, menaikkan sebelah alisnya tinggi. "Bahkan, Shuuhei masih bekerja lebih baik darimu, walaupun dia seringkali pergi ke ruang istirahat untuk waktu yang lama."

"Aku yang akan membawa seluruh kantong belanjamu, Bos!" Rukia mengacungkan tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi.

Ichigo terkekeh geli dengan sikap konyolnya. Ini mengembalikan memori lama yang sudah lama terpendam dalam ingatan. Gadis itu selalu bisa membuat Ichigo tertawa.

"Benarkah? Bahkan, membawa kantong belanjaan saja tidak akan menaikkan poinmu cukup banyak, pegawai baru. Kau harus bekerja lebih giat. Bahkan, kau berusaha berbohong kepada atasanmu."

Suara pintu dibuka mengagetkan keduanya. Rukia terlonjak ke sekian kalinya, matanya terbelalak begitu melihat Ishida yang muncul di sana. Pria berkacamata yang wajahnya setengah memberengut kesal.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan menggodanya di dalam ruang persediaan, Kurosaki! Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan di sini selama ini? Pelanggan menunggu di depan."

Ichigo merutuk, langkahnya berderap keras dan mulai berdebat dengan si petugas kasir. Mereka pergi ke bagian depan kafe seperti angin badai berlalu, meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terpaku di tengah ruang persediaan.

Gadis yang terlampau kalut. Dia masih tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kini bertambah lagi satu pemikiran yang menyesatkan di kepala mungilnya. Rukia merutuk dalam hati, menyesali dirinya yang begitu lemah untuk bertindak. Mungkin, malam ini dia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak.

.

.

.

Rukia melangkah lebih cepat, menyusuri sisi jalan dengan sepatu haknya. Dia menyesalinya, memakai sepatu yang membuat langkahnya terdengar kentara. Walaupun tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi hak setinggi lima senti membuat rasa percaya dirinya lebih meningkat. Sedikit. Kesulitan berlari karena tak ingin terlambat menjadi halangan terbesar baginya.

Senyumnya terukir saat pintu depan kafe mulai terlihat pandangan. Rukia menegakkan punggungnya, mengatur langkahnya lebih tenang. Napasnya tertahan di ujung mulut ketika tangannya mendorong pintu depan.

"Selamat pagi!"

Momo melihat kedatangan Rukia. Gadis yang matanya masih setengah mengantuk sedang menyapu lantai, perlahan matanya berubah membesar.

"Rukia, apa yang kaulakukan pagi-pagi begini?" Momo memerhatikan dari atas ke bawah. "Dan kau terlihat sangat rapi."

"Sangat manis," timpal Shuuhei, mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dia baru saja datang dari ruang pegawai, memakai celemeknya dengan senyum lebar.

Rukia memerhatikan baju terusan yang dipakainya, jatuh di pertengahan betis. Warna merah mudah pastel, disertai jaket _denim_ biru muda. Sedikit mengikalkan rambut pendeknya dan memakai _make-up_ seringan mungkin. Tapi, tetap saja _lipgloss_ di bibirnya terlihat kentara, juga warna selembut _peach_ di kelopak matanya.

Mungkin sedikit berlebihan. Rukia merasakan rasa panas di pipinya.

"Kau mau pergi kencan?" tanya Momo, menahan teriakannya. " _Ahh_ , begitukah? Karena itu kau berdandan sangat manis."

"Aku tidak—ini yang kupakai sehari-hari," gumam Rukia setengah gugup. "Udara di luar cukup berangin, jadi aku memakai jaketku."

"Tapi kau sangat manis," ungkap Shuuhei lagi. Dia memejamkan matanya. Sebelah tangan memegang dadanya. "Aku sungguh tertolak bila kau benar-benar akan pergi berkencan."

Rukia membayangkan Ichigo berjalan di sisinya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, menyusuri pusat kota dengan tangan saling bertaut. Menghabiskan waktu dengan tawa dan makan di sebuah kedai ternama yang diinginkannya. Hingga matahari terbenam, melihat cahaya itu meredup dari atas kincir _ferris wheel_. Dan mata mereka saling menatap, mencari kehangatan yang hampir terlupakan.

Seperti apa yang terjadi pada pasangan muda umumnya, Rukia ingin merasakan itu. Suatu hari nanti—

"Dan kau masih melamun di pagi hari," tegur suara itu, mendengus kecil.

Rukia tersadarkan dari lamunannya. Matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati sosok di dalam bayangannya kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ichigo dalam sosok nyatanya.

"Bos, Rukia akan pergi kencan," keluh Shuuhei. "Setiap kali aku menemukan gadis manis, mengapa tidak pernah ada kesempatan bagiku untuk berkencan satu kali dengannya? Takdir sungguh tidak adil."

"Dia tidak sedang berkencan. Kalian bisa menjaga kafe sebentar tanpaku, Tsukishima akan menggantikan posisiku selama aku pergi."

"Kau akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Shuuhei.

Ichigo menunjuk Rukia di sisinya. "Kami akan pergi berbelanja stok kopi. Ini semua karena kesalahannya."

"Aku sudah meminta maaf," bisik Rukia, berusaha menyikut Ichigo.

"Tapi, bukankah biasanya bos selalu memesan melalui telepon?" tanya Momo.

Rukia memerhatikan Ichigo, melihat garis keras di dahinya bertaut.

"Aku membutuhkan beberapa jenis biji kopi baru. Setelah pergantian musim, akan ada menu baru yang disediakan kafe untuk para pelanggan."

Shuuhei menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap penuh curiga. "Jadi, kalian tidak berkencan?"

"Tidak!" ucap Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

Rukia menyesalinya, mengatakan kata itu karena kegugupan membuat telapak tangannya berkeringat. Sedikit rasa sakit terasa di dadanya. Seperti tertusuk duri, tertolak.

"Kami pergi dulu." Ichigo berdeham, memelototi Shuuhei. "Dan bekerjalah dengan rajin sementara aku pergi. Momo akan mengawasimu."

"Mengapa aku?" gerutu Shuuhei.

"Karena kau malah tertidur setelah istirahat siang," tegur Momo, memukul kaki Shuuhei dengan sapu di tangannya. "Dan aku tidak mau mengerjakan bagianmu, Shuuhei!"

Ichigo sudah membuka pintu kafe lebar-lebar, meninggalkan dua karyawan kafenya yang mulai berdebat panjang. Rukia menyadari itu, mengikuti punggung Ichigo dari belakang. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk ke bawah. Rasa penyesalan memenuhi benaknya.

"Jangan pedulikan dia," kata Ichigo, berbalik ke arah Rukia. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah lembut. "Shuuhei hanya putus asa mencari pasangan yang ideal baginya. Dan Momo, dia hanya sedikit bersemangat. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya. Dia segera menggeleng, berusaha tersenyum. "Apa maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Apa kakimu sakit?"

" _Huh_?"

Ichigo menunjuk sepatunya. "Kau memakai sepatu hak dan berjalan kemari. Apakah itu tidak terasa sakit?"

Rukia melompat di tempat, menegakkan bahunya. "Sama sekali tidak! Mengapa kau meragukan seorang perempuan yang terbiasa memakai sepatu hak?"

Ichigo menggaruk belakang lehernya, terlihat kikuk. "Tidak, hanya saja—kau mungkin akan kesulitan berjalan karena aku tidak membawa mobilku kali ini. Toko penjual biji kopi tidak jauh dari sini."

"Dan kaupikir aku akan menyakiti diriku?" Rukia terkekeh, memukul punggung Ichigo sebagai gantinya. "Kau meremehkan seorang Kuchiki."

"Kau pernah mematahkan hak sepatumu di hari pertama kau datang ke kafe."

Rukia menahan amarahnya, berusaha untuk tidak menendang kaki Ichigo. Tidak kali ini. Dia ingin berpenampilan baik, berjalan layaknya seorang gadis terhormat. Seperti kakak perempuannya, yang dengan mudahnya bisa menarik perhatian para pria. Salah satunya adalah kakak iparnya.

Meyakini gambaran itu, Rukia setengah berharap Ichigo akan meliriknya. Setidaknya satu hari saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Katakan kepadaku kalau kakimu terasa sakit."

Dan pria itu selalu bersikap bak pangeran baginya. Terlalu perhatian dan baik. Rukia ingin merutuk, mengapa kebaikan Ichigo terlihat seperti racun baginya. Ketika banyak perempuan cantik—mereka yang lebih berani daripada dirinya, mulai mendekati Ichigo dan mengatakan perasaannya tanpa merasa kesulitan.

Termasuk Riruka, gadis penuh rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Kepribadiannya sungguh kuat dan bisa mengimbangi perasaannya terhadap Ichigo. Rukia merasa iri dengan sikap terus terangnya. Salah satu pesona yang tak bisa dimiliki Rukia—hanya di depan Ichigo. Dan rasa iri itu menyakiti dirinya berulang kali. Perlahan rasa cemburu mulai muncul ke permukaan dan membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

Rukia selalu merasakan bongkahan batu berada di dalam tenggorokannya. Menahan kata-kata itu untuk keluar. Menutup hatinya terlalu lama hingga hampir terlupakan.

"Penampilanmu terlihat baik hari ini," ucap Ichigo, di sela-sela mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil. Sebuah toko roti dan kedai ramen terlihat sudah membuka pintu depannya. Warga sekitar yang memulai aktivitas paginya.

Rukia melihat dirinya sendiri di jendela kaca toko roti, pantulannya yang seakan bukan dirinya. Gadis manis yang tersenyum kikuk kepada seorang pria yang masih berjalan dengan tatapan mata ke depan.

Sedikit, harapan itu sedikit terbalaskan. Membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih hidup. Rasa penyesalan itu menghilang dengan sendirinya, seperti kabut hitam yang digantikan dengan cahaya matahari pagi.

Hanya dari sebuah kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Ichigo. Rukia merasakan langkahnya menjadi lebih ringan.

Rukia tak bisa melepaskan senyumnya, hingga mereka mencapai pintu depan sebuah toko tua. Di sisi jalan yang tak banyak dilalui orang. Kaca depannya sedikit terhalang oleh tirai penutup dan beberapa barang seperti toples besar. Ichigo membuka pintu kayunya, memberikan suara dentingan bel yang terpasang di atas daun pintu.

Rukia melangkah masuk, menemukan aroma kopi tercium pekat dari dalam sana. Gadis itu terpukau dengan karung-karung berisi biji kopi di area sudut dan tengah ruangan. Salah satu dinding dijadikan rak bertingkat, menyimpan toples-toples gelap yang tertutup rapi. Sebuah meja bundar berada di dekat pintu masuk, di mana gelas-gelas antik tertata dengan beberapa tester biji kopi di dalamnya.

Ichigo berjalan santai ke salah satu tempat pemilihan biji kopi, di mana pengunjung bisa melihat dan memilih beberapa pilihan di antara karung-karung yang disediakan. Label penanda berada di setiap karungnya, nama-nama dari biji kopi berasal.

Rukia melihat Ichigo memanggilnya dengan menggerakkan sebelah tangan.

"Jadi, kau akan memilih yang mana?" tanya Rukia, beringsut mendekat ke sisi Ichigo.

"Beberapa Arabika— _Jamaica Blue Montain_ , _Colombian_ , juga _Ethiopia Sidamo_. Dan sepertinya ada biji kopi baru yang akan memenuhi stok." Ichigo bergumam sendiri, mengambil beberapa biji kopi di tangannya dan mencium aromanya. "Aku ingin mencoba Sulawesi Toraja juga Sumatra. Atau _Yellow Bourbon_. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, mengambil salah satu biji kopi dan mencoba mencium aromanya. Wangi yang tercium sama baginya, seperti yang biasanya berada di ruang penyimpanan kafe. Dia masih tak mengerti bagaimana cara Ichigo membedakan setiap jenisnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengetahui berbagai jenis kopi. Apapun yang menurutmu baik—aku menyerahkan pilihannya kepadamu, Bos!"

"Begitu?"

Gadis itu beringsut ke sisi lain, melihat-lihat bagian yang menjual kopi di dalam kemasan. Biji yang sudah digiling beserta alat penggilingnya. Rukia pernah melihat ini di dalam kafe.

"Mengapa kau tidak membeli biji yang sudah digiling?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo mendengarnya, menengok ke arah Rukia berada. "Kopinya tidak akan terasa sama dan wanginya akan cepat menghilang. Biji kopi adalah pilihan terbaik bila kau ingin memberikan segelas kopi panas yang membuat pengunjung senang. Yang mereka butuhkan adalah rasa juga kualitas terbaik, bukan seberapa cepat kopi dihidangkan."

Rukia mengangguk, walau sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan pria itu. Ketelitian dan keseriusan Ichigo ketika sedang melakukan pekerjaannya merupakan hal menarik bagi Rukia. Raut wajah pria itu berubah, lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya.

Rukia merogoh ponsel dari tas selempang kecilnya, diam-diam beringsut ke belakang punggung Ichigo. Dia mengambil momen itu untuk dirinya sendiri, walaupun yang terlihat hanyalah punggung dan baju putih lengan panjangnya, juga rambut secerah jeruk segar.

Gadis itu tersenyum, seperti menemukan sebuah harta karun bagi dirinya sendiri. Tidak menyadari saat pintu toko terbuka dengan dentingan bel nyaring dan sesosok wanita masuk dengan hak berderap nyaring.

Suara Ichigo yang membuat Rukia menengadahkan wajahnya. Melihat ketika wanita asing itu mendekat ke arah Ichigo dan memeluk tubuhnya. Wanita dengan rambut ikal panjang, _strawberry blonde_. Tinggi dan lekukan tubuh wanita yang sempurna itu berhasil membuat Rukia menggiggit bibir bawahnya tanpa disadari. Rasa iri dan kecemburuan membuatnya sulit mengambil napas.

Bahkan, senyum wanita itu sungguh memikat. Wanita cantik yang berhasil menarik perhatian Ichigo dari biji kopi. Membuat pria itu ikut tersenyum lebar.

Rukia ingin melangkahkan kaki keluar secepat mungkin. Langkahnya tertahan ketika Ichigo memanggil namanya.

"Jadi, ini pacar barumu?" tanya wanita itu, matanya membesar.

"Apa maksudmu, Matsumoto? Dia temanku."

"Begitu? _Hei_ —jadi kau mulai melupakan namaku, Ichigo?"

"Kurasa tidak begitu sopan untuk memanggilmu—"

"Rangiku," tegas wanita itu—Matsumoto Rangiku. "Kau seringkali berkunjung ke tokoku tapi selalu melupakan namaku. Tidak ada alasan hanya karena sebuah formalitas belaka, Ichigo."

" _Ahh_ …."

"Aku mantannya," ucap Rangiku kepada Rukia. Wanita itu tersenyum manis. "Tenang saja, aku tidak bermaksud merebut Ichigo kembali ke sisiku. Walau dia memohon kepadaku dengan memelas—kupikir itu tidak akan berhasil."

"Rangiku," tegur Ichigo.

"Nah, sekarang kau mengingat namaku." Rangiku menepuk lengan atas Ichigo. Mudah untuk dilakukannya karena tinggi tubuh wanita itu yang di atas rata-rata wanita Jepang pada umumnya. Tipe wanita yang seimbang untuk bersanding di dekat Ichigo.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat pacarmu cemburu," gumam Rangiku.

"Dia bukan pacarku—"

"Aku temannya," kata Rukia, memotong Ichigo. Gadis mungil itu tersenyum manis, menahan dadanya yang kembali terasa sakit. "Dan juga pegawai baru di tempat Ichigo. Aku menemaninya membeli biji kopi."

Rangiku terkekeh geli, menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Begitu? Kupikir kau terlalu manis dan lugu untuk menjadi salah satu 'korban' pria ini."

"Korban?" tanya Ichigo tak percaya, mendengus.

"Ayolah, seperti aku tidak pernah tahu berapa banyak wanita yang sudah kautaklukan, Ichigo!"

"Itu tidak seperti yang kaubayangkan, Rangiku."

"Aku sudah tahu hal itu," kata Rukia. "Dia memiliki reputasi itu sejak masa sekolah."

Rangiku menepuk lengan atas Ichigo, kali ini lebih keras. "Lihat! Kau benar-benar hebat, penakluk wanita! Aku tidak percaya bisa jatuh pada pesonamu. Karena itu kau harus hati-hati berada di dekatnya." Rangiku menatap Rukia, prihatin. "Sebagai sesama wanita, aku tidak ingin kau kecewa karena pria ini."

"Orang yang sedang kaubicarakan ada di sebelahmu," gerutu Ichigo, mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kupikir kau tidak mendengar," sindir Rangiku. "Baiklah, Kurosaki! Jadi, apa pesananmu hari ini? Seperti biasa?"

Ichigo mengikuti Rangiku ke bagian depan kasir, di mana salah satu pegawainya memerhatikan sejak tadi. Rukia hanya bisa terdiam, mengamati bagaimana cara Ichigo memandang Rangiku. Mantannya. Seorang wanita ramah, menarik, cantik, juga cerdas. Tak mungkin Ichigo tidak jatuh hati kepadanya.

Pernah jatuh hati. Ichigo tak menunjukkan kedekatan yang kentara di hadapan Rangiku, bahkan ketika wanita itu sesekali menggodanya. Jari-jari tangannya yang menepuk bahu Ichigo atau membelai pipinya.

Mata Rangiku—kedua iris abu muda berkilau adalah daya tarik lainnya. Tatapan yang tak bisa mengalihkan lawan bicaranya begitu saja. Ditambah senyum lebar dari bibir merahnya. Seperti bunga mawar yang baru saja mekar.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya dan hampir tersedak saat Rangiku mengecup pipi Ichigo. Dan pria itu—Sang _Cassanova_ seakan tak mempermasalahkan bentuk afeksi yang diberikan kepadanya. Ibu jari Rangiku menghapus jejak _lipstick_ yang tertinggal di sana, melenyapkan sebuah rasa yang pernah ada di antara mereka.

Rukia segera berbalik, membuka pintu dan berdiri di luar sana. Seorang diri merasakan sengatan matahari pagi membakar pipinya yang sudah memerah. Degup jantungnya bergemuruh kencang. Dan rasa sakit itu semakin parah terasa di tengah dadanya. Rukia memberengut, berusaha menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengenyahkan pikiran buruk dari benaknya. Kali ini bayangan Ichigo dan Rangiku berada lekat walau matanya menutup rapat.

"Ayo, kita kembali," ajak Ichigo di belakang punggungnya.

Rukia terkejut, melihat pria itu yang sama sekali tak terusik. Dia berjalan pulang dengan membawa beberapa kantong di kedua tangannya. Biji kopi pesanannya.

"Tu-tunggu, Ichigo! Aku yang akan membawanya—"

"Ini tidak terlalu berat, lagipula kakimu bisa lecet," kata Ichigo, menolak uluran tangan Rukia. "Apa yang akan dikatakan Shuuhei bila dia melihatmu membawa kantong sebanyak ini? Tubuhmu terlalu kecil."

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya, masih dengan tangan terulur. "Aku kuat. Mengapa kau selalu meremehkanku?"

"Ya, kuat ketika kau menendangku. Aku tahu itu."

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya sekarang?"

Ichigo menghindar cepat, menjaga jarak. " _Hei,_ aku tidak mau menjatuhkan biji-biji kopi ini!"

"Kau yang memulai lebih dulu. Dan kau akan mengurangi poinku, bukan?"

" _Hmm_?"

"Aku sudah berjanji akan membawa kantong belanjamu, sebagai gantinya kau tidak memberikan poin minus untukku," ucap Rukia. "Kau juga sudah berjanji, Ichigo."

"Oya? Mungkin aku melupakannya."

"Karena Rangiku mengecup pipimu?" tanya Rukia sarkastik, tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lebih lama. Dia ingin meluapkannya, walau itu menjadi hal buruk baginya. "Kau selalu terlihat lemah di hadapan wanita-wanita cantik."

"Aku dan Rangiku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa pun," balas Ichigo. Matanya teralihkan pada jalan di depannya, tak menatap Rukia. "Itu sudah lama berlalu."

"Tentu, _Cassanova_. Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu."

"Kau mengatakannya seperti sebuah penyakit," gerutu Ichigo.

"Ya, ya, _Cassanova_. Kau adalah magnet bagi semua wanita—seperti yang dikatakan Rangiku, kau berbahaya."

"Jangan memercayai kata-katanya! Dan sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?"

"Tapi, dia mantanmu," ucap Rukia, meninggikan suaranya. "Bahkan, dia sangat cantik. Kupikir dia seorang aktris atau model ketika masuk ke dalam toko. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan penampilannya sempurna. Tidak pernah mengira bahwa Rangiku adalah pemilik sebuah toko biji kopi."

"Dia memang seorang model, juga pemilik toko biji kopi. Tidak biasanya dia terlihat di dalam toko karena seringkali bekerja di Paris atau Milan."

Rukia hampir tersedak, kedua kalinya hari itu. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya. " _Wah_ —kau sudah meningkatkan pesonamu, _huh_? Kali ini model dunia? Kupikir Ketua Osis dan atlit senam artistik di sekolah adalah rekor terbaik darimu."

Kali ini Ichigo yang tersedak. "Serius, Rukia?"

"Kau melupakan mantan-mantanmu sendiri," kata Rukia, tertawa sinis. "Baiklah, _Cassanova_! Kau memang yang terbaik! Katakan kepadaku bila kau berhasil mendapatkan hati seorang putri dari negara tetangga." Rukia menepuk punggung Ichigo keras.

"Rukia!"

Gadis itu sudah berjalan cepat, sedikit melompat di depan Ichigo. Tak memedulikan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Patah hati? Terlalu sering dia mengalami hal itu hingga lupa bagaimana caranya bisa merasakan dicintai seseorang.

Rukia menengadah, melihat langit cerah di atas kepalanya. Warna yang cantik, tidak seperti hatinya yang bergemuruh. Hujan dan badai berada di dalam benaknya. Tidak sampai ingin menangis, tapi penyesalan itu kentara terasa.

Rukia melupakan niatnya untuk menarik perhatian seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Levelnya jauh berbeda ketika Rangiku berhasil mengalahkannya telak. Luar dan dalam, wanita itu memiliki segalanya.

Dan Rukia mulai melupakan tumitnya yang terasa sakit. Mungkin memakai sepatu berhak pagi ini adalah sebuah keputusan yang bodoh. Rukia membenci dirinya sendiri ketika rasanya ingin menangis. Menunjukkan kelemahannya dengan mengaku kalah tanpa berjuang lebih gigih.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo, menyusul langkahnya. "Kakimu sakit?"

"Mengapa kau terus menanyakan hal yang sama?"

"Kau memberengut dan cara berjalanmu aneh."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Ichigo sudah menarik sebelah tangan Rukia, menuntun gadis itu ke sebuah mini market yang terlihat di ujung jalan. Ichigo menaruh kantong-kantong yang dibawanya dengan sebelah tangan pada meja di luar mini market.

Rukia duduk di salah satu kursi, melihat pria itu berjongkok di depannya.

"Perlihatkan kakimu," pinta Ichigo.

"Sudah kukatakan aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau memang terlihat manis dengan memakai sepatu berhak tinggi," ungkap Ichigo. "Tapi, kupikir memakai sandal kelinci lebih cocok untukmu. Dan itu tidak akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Rukia terkekeh. Wajahnya terasa panas. Ichigo jarang sekali memujinya, bahkan tidak pernah. Mendengar kata-kata itu bisa meredakan hujan badai di dalam hatinya.

"Mengapa wanita seringkali memakai sesuatu yang rumit?"

Rukia berdeham, sambil melepaskan sebelah sepatunya. Tumitnya memerah dan sedikit lecet. " _Hmm_ …. Jadi, kau sudah berpengalaman?"

Ichigo tak menghiraukan pertanyaan itu. Tangannya meraih kaki Rukia, mengamatinya perlahan. "Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Luka ini bisa bertambah parah, Rukia."

"Ichigo?"

Seseorang memanggilnya, dari belakang punggung Ichigo.

Rukia hampir merutuk ketika kata-katanya tak berhasil dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Wajahnya yang bersemu kini berubah keunguan. Tidak menepis dirinya terusik dan marah kepada sosok wanita asing yang tersenyum lebar. Hanya kepada Ichigo seorang.

Wanita yang tak jauh berbeda dari sosok Rangiku. Rambutnya diwarna hijau kebiruan, bergelombang seperti ombak. Mungkin wanita itu perwujudan seorang putri duyung.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu?" tanya wanita itu ketika Ichigo sudah berdiri dan menatapnya lekat.

"Nell?"

Rukia tidak pernah merasakan harinya berubah semakin buruk. Dia berharap untuk berada di bawah guyuran hujan badai atau hujan es sekalipun, dibandingkan harus melihat wanita lain tersenyum kepada Ichigo, menarik perhatian pria itu darinya. Mantan atau bukan, Rukia seakan tak kuat untuk berdiri dengan hati remuk dan terluka. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan.

Wanita itu—Nell mengamati Rukia yang terduduk di belakang Ichigo. Rasa penasaran kentara terlihat di raut wajahnya.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggumu," ucap Nell, berbisik. Matanya sungguh besar dan memelas. "Tapi, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Maaf, Nell. Aku harus membeli obat untuk temanku—kakinya terluka."

Rukia menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah. Kata 'teman' seakan seperti sebuah pisau tajam yang berulang kali menusuk jantungnya.

Tidak kali ini. Rukia berusaha untuk tetap kokoh walau sekali lagi angin kencang berusaha menumbangkan tekadnya. Bahunya masih bisa berdiri tegap.

"Tunggu sebentar, Rukia?" pinta Ichigo, sebelum berlalu ke dalam mini market.

Rukia belum membalas kata-katanya ketika pria itu sudah berlalu pergi. Dan Nell, dia mengikuti Ichigo dengan langkah lebar. Terburu-buru dan penuh harap.

Gadis mungil itu hanya bisa menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di dalam mini market seperti sebuah drama. Dia hanyalah penonton yang terluka hatinya karena bersimpati melihat sebuah adegan memilukan. Miris, Rukia tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk melawan.

"Seperti inikah akhirnya?" desah Rukia kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku benar-benar menyedihkan, _huh_? Kau sungguh terlihat bodoh, Rukia. Sangat bodoh."

Rukia hanya bisa berharap agar kejadian buruk tidak terjadi. Sebuah mimpi buruk baginya ketika Nell—kemungkinan—mengulang lagi untuk mengatakan isi hatinya kepada Ichigo.

"Dia tidak akan mengatakan itu, bukan?" bisik Rukia lagi, menatap tajam pada sosok Ichigo dan Nell di sisi rak lemari pendingin. Mereka sedang membahas sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah Rukia ketahui.

Menit berlalu, Rukia menunggu dengan tangan saling bertaut, mencengkram erat. Menggigiti bibir bawahnya berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa cemasnya. Butuh hampir sepuluh menit ketika Ichigo keluar dan membawa obat yang dibelinya. Nell mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang, sebelum meraih sebelah tangan pria itu. Memeluknya erat.

Ichigo berhenti dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Nell. Suaranya yang hampir berbisik bisa didengar Rukia samar-samar.

"Pulanglah?" pinta Ichigo.

Nell memberengut, mengatakan balasannya terlalu cepat. Sedikit berdebat dengan pria itu sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Nell pergi dengan kepala tertunduk, berjalan menjauh dengan sesekali melihat ke belakang. Menunggu harapan yang sama sekali tak membalas tatapannya.

Ichigo sudah kembali berjongkok, mengambil salep dan plester dari kantong belanjanya.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia.

" _Hmm_?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencoba bermain di sebuah drama?"

Sindiran Rukia terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan bodoh bagi Ichigo. Pria itu mengerutkan alisnya tajam. " _Huh_?"

"Biar kutebak," ucap Rukia, mengetuk jari telunjuknya pada dagu seakan sedang berpikir keras. "Dia mantanmu setelah Rangiku?"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, menaikkan kaki Rukia yang terluka pada lututnya. "Bukan. Dia sebelum Rangiku."

Mulut Rukia membuka besar, tak menduganya. Gadis itu meringis ketika Ichigo menyentuh lukanya. " _Ahh_ —perih!"

"Kau pernah terjatuh dengan wajah membentur tanah dan tidak pernah meringis seperti ini."

"Jangan mengingatkan hal yang sudah berlalu!"

Ichigo terkekeh geli, melihat gadis di hadapannya memberengut masam. "Ayolah, aku masih mengingat wajahmu yang kotor dengan tanah dan dahimu hampir benjol karena terkantuk batu! Kau memohon kepadaku untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini kepada kakakmu."

"Karena dia akan menertawaiku!" Wajah Rukia memerah cepat. Sebuah kebodohan baginya ketika masa muda membuatnya buta untuk bersikap lebih baik. Menghilangkan sebuah kesempatan yang seharusnya bisa digunakannya untuk mendekati Ichigo. Pria itu sudah melihat sifat aslinya yang terlalu ceroboh.

"Lagipula, ini bukan luka yang parah," ucap Ichigo, mengeratkan plester pada kedua tumitnya. "Aku tidak menemukan sandal kelinci kali ini, jadi untuk sementara pakai ini saja."

Rukia melihat sepasang sandal jepit yang disodorkan Ichigo. Bahkan, pria itu membelikan sepasang sandal untuknya.

"Simpan dulu sepatu _Cinderella_ -mu," lanjut Ichigo, memakaikan sandal itu tanpa Rukia yang meminta. Dia tak menyadari sentuhan tangannya membuat wajah Rukia semakin memerah, seperti tomat. "Kau bisa memakainya lain kali. Cari seorang pria yang baik dan yang akan mengajakmu pergi dengan mobil mewahnya, sehingga kau tidak akan melukai dirimu sendiri."

Ichigo memberikannya perhatian dengan cara yang lain. Hal yang membuat Rukia semakin putus asa ketika pria itu masih belum menyadari dirinya. Perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Rukia terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan, terlalu pengecut untuk memulai.

Dan senyum pria itu semakin menyakiti dirinya. Rukia tidak bisa membalas senyumnya kali ini, menerima kebaikannya. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa seperti Rangiku, Nell, atau Riruka. Mereka yang terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang disukainya. Mereka yang terlihat menarik karena penuh dengan kepercayaan diri. Apa pun hasilnya, itu terlihat lebih baik selama berusaha untuk mencoba.

"Lebih baik kita kembali sebelum hari semakin siang. Tsukishima akan kesulitan untuk mengendalikan Shuuhei dan Momo tanpaku."

Ichigo menambah barang bawaannya, kantong-kantong biji kopi dan sepatu Cinderella milik Rukia. Dia bukan pangerannya karena pangeran hanya menyimpan sebelah sepatu, bukan sepasang.

Rukia berjalan lambat, memandangi punggung Ichigo yang begitu tegap di hadapannya. Ingin sekali memeluknya tapi tak bisa. Sebuah bayangan semata yang hanya akan tersimpan dalam angan juga mimpinya.

Mereka hanyalah sebatas teman, tak lebih daripada itu.

.

.

.

Grimmjow terduduk di kursi sebelah jendela, mengamati ke arah luar. Mencari-cari di antara pejalan kaki yang melintas di depan kafe. Rambut jingga terang atau hitam arang menjadi fokus utamanya.

Menunggu bukanlah sebuah kebiasaan yang bisa ditolerir baginya. Kesabaran yang mulai menipis saat menit berubah menjadi jam. Terlambat satu jam, Grimmjow melewatkan kesempatan itu.

Ketika dia bermaksud untuk berkunjung dan mencari Ichigo pagi itu, namun Momo mengatakan hal yang membuatnya terperangah. Ichigo pergi bersama Rukia—Shuuhei mengatakannya berkencan—dan akan segera kembali sebelum siang hari.

Grimmjow sama sekali tak memedulikan raut canda di wajah Shuuhei. Apa yang didengarnya dianggap sebagai sebuah pernyataan fakta baginya. Di saat dirinya bermaksud untuk memulai, namun tujuannya terasa sangat jauh dari jangkauan. Di luar kendali.

Bibirnya tersungging, menyeringai. Dia merutuk dalam hati akan betapa bodoh dirinya. Grimmjow tidak menyukai perasaan itu di mana harapan yang diinginkannya terlepas dari genggaman.

Pintu dibuka saat lamunan hampir melarutkan dirinya lagi. Grimmjow menengadah, menemukan Ichigo masuk dengan membawa kantong-kantong biji kopi. Dan Rukia. Gadis itu seakan mengekori Ichigo di belakang punggungnya.

Tatapan Rukia tertuju pada Ichigo seorang, kepada pria yang tak membalas tatapan penuh harap itu. Grimmjow menyadarinya begitu jelas. Kepalan tangannya tergenggam erat di atas pahanya.

Pria itu bangkit berdiri, berjalan ke arah Rukia yang terpaku di tengah ruangan. Gadis itu belum menyadari keberadaan dirinya.

Tidak, hingga Grimmjow mengetukkan telunjuknya pada bahu Rukia. Gadis itu menoleh, matanya membesar.

"Hei," sapa Grimmjow, berusaha untuk terlihat baik.

Rukia terkejut. Mulutnya setengah terbuka, ragu untuk berkata. Dia hanya terdiam melihat Grimmjow di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Grimmjow. "Apa kau bisa tidur nyenyak?"

Rukai mengeluarkan suara seperti tersedak. "Apa—mengapa kau bertanya hal itu?"

"Kau—kejadian semalam—apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu sehingga kau lupa, Rukia? Aku menanyakan keadaanmu, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Rukia mengulang kembali memori itu. Ketika sosok yang sama sekali tidak diharapkannya muncul, melindungi tubuh ringkihnya malam kemarin. Tubuh besar Grimmjow seakan menjadi tameng dan Rukia mulai merasa aman. Walau pria itu masih asing baginya—seseorang yang lain, pria lain yang hampir serupa keberadaannya dengan Ichigo.

Dan pria berambut jingga itu terdiam di balik _counter_. Dia yang tak bisa menutup telinganya dari perbincangan Rukia dengan sepupunya. Perhatian yang masih berusaha untuk mencuri dengar.

Rasa penasaran begitu kentara di wajah Ichigo yang memberengut. Mencoba untuk mengerti pembahasan yang sama sekali asing baginya.

"Aku tidak bermimpi buruk," ucap Rukia. "Apakah itu baik?"

Grimmjow terkekeh geli, tak menyadari daya tarik Rukia membuatnya bisa lebih ekspresif dalam waktu yang singkat. "Tentu saja. Aku hanya takut kau mengalami trauma atau semacamnya. Seorang gadis diserang di tempat gelap—kau pasti akan merasa takut."

"Aku lebih tangguh daripada yang kaubayangkan, walau kejadian semalam memang menakutkan. Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya."

"Jangan berlagak seolah kau bisa mengatasi semuanya seorang diri," kata Grimmjow, melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Bergantunglah kepada seseorang bila kau memang membutuhkannya. Dan jangan berjalan seorang diri pada malam hari—setidaknya kau bisa meminta seseorang untuk menemanimu."

"Aku akan lebih berhati-hati—kau tidak perlu khawatir, Grimmjow."

"Kau bisa meminta bantuanku, bila kau ingin."

Rukia menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap Grimmjow dengan mata bulatnya. Terkejut. Gadis itu tak menyangka bahwa Grimmjow mulai bermurah hati kepadanya.

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Ichigo bisa melihat dari sudut matanya, bagaimana perubahan wajah Rukia yang terlihat kaku. Gugup. Tidak biasanya Rukia bisa berubah kikuk di hadapan orang lain, terlalu kentara dari pembawaan dirinya yang terlihat kuat.

Rukia tak menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak di sana—serupa dengan menghindar. Dia mengambil sepatunya dari Ichigo dan pergi keluar dari kafe. Tidak banyak yang menyadarinya; tatapan Grimmjow masih terpaku pada pintu kafe yang sudah tertutup rapat. Dan tatapan Ichigo pada punggung Grimmjow yang membelakangi dirinya.

Tsukishima menyelesaikan kopi terakhir dari pesanan pelanggan, menyerahkannya kepada Momo tanpa bicara banyak. Walau kejanggalan begitu terasa di udara, pada sosok dua pemilik kafe. Terlihat bersitegang.

"Aku akan membawa stok kopi ke belakang," ujar Tsukishima, berusaha memecah suasana yang canggung. Ichigo dengan alis tertekuk dalam di tengah dahinya.

"Ya, tentu." Ichigo menjawab, berlalu ke posisi Tsukishima. Dia menarik lengan baju panjangnya, mengambil celemek dari bawah _counter_.

Ichigo berusaha melarutkan emosinya dengan fokus pada pekerjaan. Menyusun gelas takaran dan meneliti mesin kopi di depannya terhitung dalam hal itu.

Dan dehaman Grimmjow membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Kerutan di dahinya kembali muncul.

"Hei, Sepupu," sapa Grimmjow, bersandar pada _counter_ pemesanan.

"Kupikir kau sudah lupa kepadaku," ujar Ichigo sarkastik. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Tadi pagi—" Grimmjow menunjuk Shuuhei yang sedang menguap di dekat pintu pegawai. "Dia mengatakan kalau kau dan Rukia sedang pergi kencan. Benar, Sepupu?"

"Dan kau percaya kepadanya?"

"Aku serius," balas Grimmjow, menekankan kata-katanya. "Kupikir kalian hanya berteman. Kau menyukai Rukia?"

Pertanyaan itu tepat pada intinya. Ichigo menatap Grimmjow tajam. Mulutnya membentuk satu garis lurus tanpa lekukan.

"Dia temanku. Aku hanya membantunya, itu saja."

"Jadi, kalian tidak berkencan?"

"Mengapa kau terus menekankan pertanyaan itu kepadaku?"

"Hanya memastikan." Grimmjow mengedikkan bahunya. "Gadis itu menarik."

Ichigo mendengus, memandang Grimmjow tak percaya. "Kau serius? Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kau menyukainya?"

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar?" Kali ini Grimmjow merubah posisinya, menatap Ichigo tepat di matanya. Menantang. Itu yang dilakukannya dengan seringai lebar.

Semudah itu Grimmjow berusaha menekan Ichigo. Dia yang tahu kalau sepupunya sulit untuk ditebak, bahkan dalam hal kecil seperti sekarang. Perasaannya. Ichigo selalu tertutup dengan hal itu, walaupun berkencan bukan hal baru untuknya.

Grimmjow merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiran sepupu dekatnya. Hanya memberikan gertakan tak bisa membuat pertahanan Ichigo runtuh. Pria itu sekeras batu.

"Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh dengannya, Grimmjow. Rukia itu temanku."

"Lalu, kau akan membiarkannya begitu saja? Aku sudah menyelamatkannya tadi malam ketika kau tidak mengantar temanmu itu," ucap Grimmjow, menekankan kata 'teman' kentara. "Apa yang kaulakukan—bukankah itu justru membuat Rukia dalam situasi yang berbahaya? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ada di sana, tidak melihat apa yang harus gadis itu hadapi?"

Perbincangan mereka menjadi lebih serius. Di tengah suasana kafe yang cukup ramai. Sebuah tembok tak kasat mata seakan membentengi mereka dari para pengunjung dan pekerja lainnya.

Rahang Ichigo mengeras. Dia berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow terkekeh, jenis tawa yang jelas meremehkan. "Kau—sejak tadi kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi? Kau tidak bertanya kepada Rukia?"

"Dia hanya mengatakan kalau kau menyelamatkannya, tidak lebih. Aku tidak ingin melanggar batasan—"

"Antara pekerja dan atasan, bukan? Aku mengerti, itu yang selalu kaukatakan."

Ichigo mendesah. Bukan sekali dia berusaha untuk bersikap profesional. Dan itu melanggar sikap pribadinya yang terlalu peduli, sungguh bertolak belakang.

"Rukia hampir diserang beberapa orang asing—mereka pria berengsek yang memanfaatkan kesempatan di malam hari—aku bahkan harus menahan diri untuk tidak mematahkan rahang mereka," umpat Grimmjow, beberapa kali di gertakan mulutnya yang mendesis.

"Wah, kau bersikap lebih baik kali ini, Sepupu."

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Rukia takut. Dan itu juga karena kesalahanmu," tunjuk Grimmjow kepada Rukia. "Kau berhutang kepadaku juga gadis itu."

Ichigo mendesah berat. Dia tahu apa yang sudah diperbuatnya. "Aku sudah berjanji akan mengantarnya malam hari setelah selesai bekerja. Kau benar, itu salahku."

"Aku bisa menggantikan posisimu bila kau tidak—"

"Tidak perlu repot, Sepupu," potong Ichigo, tersenyum sinis. "Itu tugasku—tanggung jawabku. Aku tahu untuk tidak mengulang kesalahan yang sama."

"Dan kau masih berhutang kepadaku." Satu telunjuk ditunjukkan Grimmjow kepada Ichigo. "Kautahu—sungguh sulit untuk menarik perhatiannya. Katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Untuk apa?"

Grimmjow memutar bola matanya, mulai merasa perbincangan mereka terus berputar. Emosi yang mulai naik turun tak stabil. "Rukia. Apa yang dia sukai? Apa yang bisa membuatnya tertawa? Jujur saja, gadis itu hampir serupa dirimu. Terkadang kalian sulit untuk disanjung."

"Kau menganggap ini sebagai permainan?"

"Tidak. Ini lain, Ichigo. Sungguh—Rukia benar-benar menarik perhatianku. Ini lebih dari sekadar tarik-ulur atau kejar-tangkap."

"Perumpamaanmu sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti."

"Gadis itu menarik dengan caranya. Dia berbeda, Ichigo, hanya itu yang bisa kusimpulkan." Grimmjow tersenyum lebar. Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu akhir-akhir ini, menarik minatnya pada satu hal. "Aku tidak tahu sejauh apa bisa terus mengikutinya. Dia membuatku penasaran dan tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku hanya sesaat."

"Kau tidak pernah serius sebelumnya."

"Mungkin Rukia yang sudah mengubahnya, siapa tahu?" Grimmjow terkekeh, melihat Ichigo berusaha fokus pada hal lain. Pria itu hampir membelakanginya. "Kau mulai takut atau khawatir?"

Ichigo tak langsung menjawab. Dia menyusun kata-kata dalam benaknya, sambil melihat jam di tangannya. Waktu semakin bergulir, semakin siang. Dan rasa yang ganjil membuat tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Aku bertanggung jawab kepadanya, sebagai seseorang yang sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Seperti itulah dia berarti bagiku, Grimmjow. Jadi, aku harap kau bisa membatasi sikapmu di depannya. Jangan coba untuk menyakitinya."

" _Ohh_ —itu ancaman untukku?"

"Tergantung seperti apa kau melihatnya."

"Dan bagaimana dengan dirimu? Tidakkah sikapmu ini juga menyakitinya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pertanyaan Ichigo tak dihiraukan Grimmjow. Dia tidak ingin membuka kotak pandora yang bukanlah miliknya. Tidak, ketika keinginannya berada di depan mata. Begitu mudah untuk diraih di saat rintangan tak sesulit melewati semak belukar.

"Mengapa kau tidak mencoba memikirkannya sambil membuat _Cappucino_ untukku? Dan aku akan mencoba untuk melupakan kesalahan yang sudah kaubuat kepada Rukia—juga hutangmu kepadaku. Karena dirimu, aku sudah berhasil mengambil dua langkah ke depan, terima kasih untuk itu, Sepupu."

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia (Terkhusus untuk semua yang masih mencintai pairing IchiRuki hingga hari ini dan seterusnya)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Out Of Character (OOC) dan Alternatif Universe (AU)**

.

.

.

Sore itu langit menumpahkan butiran hujan. Dalam skala intensitas yang kecil, tapi sanggup membuat basah orang-orang yang nekat menerobosnya. Jalanan selengang suasana di dalam Brunnies. Agaknya orang-orang enggan bepergian ketika gerimis merajai bumi.

Rukia termenung di dekat jendela. Ia baru saja selesai mengelap meja yang ditinggalkan pelanggan terakhir mereka dua puluh menit yang lalu. Sengaja ia berlama-lama melakukan tugas bebersih sebab hatinya terpaut pada butian-butiran kecil gerimis yang tercurah ke bumi. Tak tahu mengapa bisa demikian. Mungkin karena hujan selalu membuat mood Rukia menjadi sedikit lebih gloomy daripada yang seharusnya. Bahkan lonceng yang berdenting saat pintu kafe terbuka pun tak jua membuat kesadarannya kembali menjejak bumi.

Sosok itu mengawasi dari jauh, mengebaskan sisa buliran air hujan yang menempel pada mantelnya. Lalu seringai kecil terbentuk saat sepasang netra biru itu menangkap sosok Rukia yang berdiri termanggu di dekat jendela. Grimmjow, si sosok yang baru datang itu mendekati Rukia dari arah belakang dengan niat usil. Ia mengendap seperti kucing. Dari jarak yang tinggal terpaut dua langkah itu Grimmjow mengambil ancang-ancang.

"DOR!"

Kain lap yang tadi bertengger manis di tangan Rukia terlepas begitu saja. Saking terkejutnya, Rukia sampai kehilangan aksara. Paras manisnya memucat. Ia berbalik hanya untuk mendapatkan wajah menyebalkan Grimmjow tengah tergelak puas. Emosinya melejit menguasai kepala.

"GRIMMJOW!" erangnya marah. Tampaknya seribu satu emosi meluap seketika.

Grimmjow semakin terbahak. Rukia yang kesal akhirnya tak tahan untuk memukuli Grimmjow. Namun itu semua bukanlah masalah bagi pria bertubuh jangkung itu. Ia hanya tertawa menanggapi amukan gadis mungil di hadapannya itu.

"Kau ini, betul- betul, menyebalkan!" amuknya berang.

"Ahahahahaha. Kau lihat wajahmu tadi? Ekspresimu lucu sekali!"

"Tidak ada yang lucu, Bodoh! Kau ini ya?! Ah, kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali?"

"Ah, ayolah Rukia. Salahmu yang melamun di jam kerja. Aku jadi gemas ingin mengusilimu."

"Aku bisa jantungan, tahu?!"

"Nyatanya tidak kan?"

"Aku minta kompensasi atas hal ini!"

"Tenang, bisa diatur. Yang penting kau mau jalan denganku."

"Tidak bisa—eh? Apa kaubilang?"

"Sabtu nanti kau tidak ada acara bukan? Kita nonton yuk? Aku tahu film bagus yang sedang ramai dibicarakan."

"Tunggu! Aku tidak—"

"Kujemput jam tiga ya?"

Rukia mengguncang tubuh besar Grimmjow. "SEBENTAR DULU, BOS! Aku tidak bilang aku menyetujui untuk pergi menonton denganmu!"

"Katamu kau mau kompensasi. Aku sedang menawarkannya? Ya? Mau ya? Ayolah!"

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. Mendadak bungkam.

"Rukia? Kenapa?"

Rukia bergeleng. "Aku sepertinya tidak bisa. Maksudku, aku tidak enak merepotkanmu nantinya. Kita juga baru kenal, rasanya … agak—"

Grimmjow menghela napas. "Jadi kau cuma mengkhawatirkan itu?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Rukia sedikit terkesiap. Cara Gimmjow berbicara, terkadang membuat Rukia merasa takjub. Sebentar terdengar menyebalkan, sebentar terasa lembut. Seperti nada bicara seorang gentleman yang berbindang dengan seorang lady. Ah, lagi-lagi ia tak menemu frasa-frasa yang tepat guna membalas pertanyaan yang dilontar kepadanya. Padahal pertanyaan sederhana.

"Kupikir kita bisa berteman." Ungkapan itu membuat Rukia menegakkan tubuhnya, wajahnya terangkat. "Aku ingin berteman denganmu, Rukia. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana supaya bisa dekat denganmu. Tidak—tolong jangan berpikiran negatif! Sungguh, aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih baik dan berteman denganmu." Grimmjow menjeda dengan menghela napasnya. "Aku sangat berharap kau menerima ajakanku. Bagaimana?"

Senyum kecil terulas di bibir Rukia. Rasanya ia menjadi orang jahat jika menolak tawaran Grimmjow. Apalagi Grimmjow sudah menolongnya waktu itu. Bisa dibilang Rukia berhutang pada Grimmjow sebenarnya. Rukia mencoba berpikir positif dan mengenyahkan keraguannya. Dia hanya ingin menjadi temanku, ujarnya dalam hati. Rukia lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Hari Sabtu jam tiga sore kan?"

Grimmjow tersenyum—tanpa seringai kali ini. "Oke, kujemput jam tiga kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Hari-hari terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Tak terasa hari Sabtu pun tiba. Rukia sudah mematut diri di depan kaca cermin sejak jam satu. Sedikit bingung harus mengenakan pakaian apa supaya terlihat pantas saat berjalan di samping Grimmjow nantinya. Oh ayolah, Rukia tahu benar kalau Grimmjow mungkin tidak akan peduli penampilannya mau seperti apa dan bagaimana. Sedikit banyak itu terlihat dari bagaimana Grimmjow yang sering berbicara santai tapi tetap sopan saat bersamanya. Hanya saja, ia tahu diri.

Grimmjow sangat tampan. Sejujurnya kalau Rukia boleh mengutarakan pendapat, kedua orang lelaki yang sama-sama merupakan bosnya di Brunnies itu memiliki penampilan yang sempurna. Tampan, tinggi, dan memiliki aura yang bersahaja. Meski Grimmjow lebih terlihat seperti pria tampan yang berbahaya dan suka bermain-main, bad guy. Namun tak menampik bahwa hal itu adalah poin lebih yang justru malah membuat sosok Grimmjow menjadi begitu atraktif di mata kaum hawa. Tak terkecuali Rukia sendiri.

Rukia bergeleng saat mencoba gaun merah jambu dengan aksen pita hitam putih di bagian pinggangnya itu. Ia malah terlihat terlalu bersemangat saat mengenakannya untuk menonton film di bioskop. Ia merutuk. Seharusnya ia memastikan dulu film apa yang akan ditonton mereka, sehingga ia bisa memakainya sebagai referensi untuk menyesuaikan dengan busana yang dipakainya. Jadi, ia tak perlu merasa minder saat berjalan bersisian bersama Grimmjow nanti.

Rukia menyambar ponsel pintarnya, menggulirkan layar sentuh dengan jemarinya untuk mencari kontak telepon dengan nama Grimmjow. Netranya melirik ke sudut kanan tempat jam digital berkedip menunjukkan waktu. Pukul dua lebih seperempat. Rukia mendadak panik sendiri.

"Astaga! Sudah jam segini!"

Rukia membuka lemari bajunya, kembali mengobrak-abrik isinya dan menarik keluar beberapa potong gaun dan blus, juga celana jeans dan beberapa rok dari sana. Ia memilih-milih dengan cepat. Hingga akhirnya memutuskan mengenakan blus berwarna merah jambu, celana jeans biru gelap tiga perempat dan cardigan putih tulang. Ia mem-blow rambutnya dan mengenakan make up minimalis yang menonjolkan gaya kasual yang dipilihnya. Terkesan ringan tapi membuatnya tampak manis. Sandal bertali dengan hak tidak terlalu tinggi menjadi pilihan untuk membalut kakinya.

Rukia sudah siap.

Baru saja ia berkata begitu pada dirinya sendiri, bel di pintu depan berbunyi. Rukia merapikan poninya sebelum melesat menuju pintu. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia menjadi begitu berdebar seperti ini. Ia menarik napas panjang beberapa kali sebelum membuka pintunya.

Grimmjow menatapnya tanpa kedip. Bagai kehilangan aksara, Grimmjow tak juga menemu vokalnya untuk menyapa, apalagi bicara. Ia terpesona pada sosok malaikat di hadapannya. Tidak, itu tidak berlebihan. Grimmjow tidak mempercayai matanya sendiri. Rukia amat memesona.

Dehaman Rukia membuat Grimmjow kembali pada sensenya sendiri. Ia terbatuk.

"Hai! Selamat sore. Kau … kau cantik sekali, Rukia," sapa Grimmjow akhirnya. Tangannya tanpa sadar menggaruk tengkuk. Canggung karena masih terpana pada pesona Rukia. Ia mengumpat di dalam hati. Ah, ia beruntung sekali rasanya bisa mengajak gadis manis di hadapannya ini jalan-jalan bersamanya.

"Hai. Sore juga. Um, terima kasih."

Rukia sendiri tersipu dengan pujian itu. Grimmjow sendiri terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih krim dan sweater merah salem. Wajah Rukia memerah karena tak menyangka kostum mereka memiliki warna yang mirip. Mereka seperti sudah sengaja merencanakannya.

"Sepertinya kita jodoh ya?" komentar Grimmjow. Rukia tersentak. Grimmjow terkekeh sambil menunjuk pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Rukia jadi ikut tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka," akunya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Nah, aku sendiri tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah siap kan? Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Aku mengambil tas dan jaketku sebentar. Ah, mau masuk dulu?"

Grimmjow mengangguk. "Baiklah, permisi. Maaf menganggu."

Ia mengikuti Rukia ke ruang tamu, sementara Rukia memasuki kamarnya. Tak lama ia kembali dengan menenteng tas tangan manis berwarna putih. Mereka pun menuju ke tempat mobil Grimmjow diparkir dan menuju ke bioskop.

Jarak dari apartemen Rukia ke pusat kota tidak begitu jauh. Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian mobil yang dikemudikan Grimmjow sudah membelah area pertokoan di pusat kota. Grimmjow berbelok ke arah pusat hiburan. Mereka menuju ke gedung parkir dan memarkir mobil di sana. Grimmjow membukakan pintu untuk Rukia dan Grimmjow membimbing Rukia menuju bioskop yang terletak di dalam pusat perbelanjaan.

Rukia menangkap tatapan iri yang tertuju padanya. Seisi pusat perbelanjaan terdengar seperti mempergunjingkan keduanya. Atau setidaknya, itulah kesan yang Rukia dapatkan saat ini. Keberaniannya entah mengapa menghilang. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Grimmjow yang memerhatikan perubahan yang terjadi pada Rukia. Lalu berinisiati untuk menggandeng tangan sang gadis. Membuat Rukia menoleh kepadanya—agak mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi di antara keduanya.

"Kenapa?"

Rukia menggeleng.

"Kuharap kau tidak marah. Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu tersesat."

Rukia menyikut pinggang Grimmjow. Grimmjow terkekeh karenanya. "Aku bukan anak kecil!" protes Rukia dengan wajah yang sedikit memberengut.

"Oh, ayolah. Semenit yang lalu kau memang benar-benar terlihat seperti sedang tersesat, Rukia. Kita ke sini untuk bersenang-senang, tersenyumlah."

Sugesti itu membuat Rukia menyingkirkan keraguannya. Kepalanya terangkat dan keberaniannya muncul kembali. Beberapa menit kemudian ia dan Grimmjow benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berkencan. Oh, kencan antar sahabat mungkin terdengar lebih pas. Tapi Rukia sudah tidak terlalu memedulikan hal itu. Grimmjow senang karena Rukia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri yang ceria. Ia sungguh merasa beruntung bisa berjalan bersisian dengan gadis yang selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini sudah menjadi pusat atensinya.

Mereka berjalan memasuki bioskop. Lagi-lagi pandangan iri dialamatkan pada Rukia, tapi kini Rukia tak ambil pusing. Grimmjow memintanya untuk menunggu di salah satu sofa sementara ia mengantri untuk membeli tiket. Antrean di bagian box office belum terlalu panjang. Grimmjow menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk mendapatkan tiket film yang ingin ditontonnya bersama Rukia. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia kembali ke tempat Rukia berada.

"Hei, aku sudah mendapatkan tiketnya," ujarnya sambil melambaikan tiket di tangannya.

Rukia menjulurkan tangannya. Grimmjow memberikan tiket itu pada Rukia. Netra ametis Rukia meneliti potongan kertas di tangannya.

"Ini film tentang apa?"

"Maaf ya. Aku tidak bertanya kau ingin menonton film seperti apa, tapi kurasa kau akan menyukainya. Bukan film horror, tenang saja."

Kening Rukia berkerut. "Tapi bukan film romantis yang … kautahulah, terlalu manis sehingga membuat gigimu ngilu, kan?"

Grimmjow tergelak. "Bukan. Ah sudah kuduga seleramu memang bukan film romantis yang seperti itu. Sebetulnya itu film animasi. Sedang booming sekarang ini. Aku ingin sekali menontonnya tapi menonton sendirian itu tidak enak, bukan? Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Rukia bergeleng. "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku juga suka film animasi. Ceritanya sarat makna tapi disajikan dengan begitu ringan dan menghibur, rasanya malah jadi bersemangat."

"Kau betul! Mau beli popcorn?"

Rukia memainkan matanya. "Ayo! Aku juga mau beli air mineral."

Mereka pun menuju ke bagian refreshment dan membeli popcorn, segelas besar kola untuk Grimmjow dan sebotol air mineral untuk Rukia. Grimmjow hendak membayar tapi Rukia bersikeras membayar bagiannya sendiri. Grimmjow mengalah saat Rukia mendesaknya untuk tidak membayar bagian milik Rukia. Keduanya menuju ke teater yang tertera pada lembar tiket untuk mencari tempat duduk yang sudah mereka booking. Grimmjow membantu Rukia membawa popcorn dan minumannya, dan meminta Rukia yang memegang tiket masuk ke teater. Rukia menyerahkan tiket itu pada petugas yang menjaga di depan pintu untuk diperiksa dan keduanya diantarkan ke dalam teater.

Mereka menempati kursi pilihan mereka. Grimmjow meletakkan minuman mereka pada tempat yang tersedia di ujung sandaran tangan kursi. Penonton lain mulai berdatangan dan memenuhi teater. Tak berapa lama lampu teater dimatikan bersamaan dengan diputarnya film. Video pembuka menyapa, sederetan video iklan mengikuti hingga menuju ke pembukaan film. Vokal yang indah sebuah nyanyian dengan bahasa tradisional suku tertentu—tidak begitu familiar tapi semua orang tampaknya terpukau—membuka adegan pertama, dilanjutkan dengan seseorang yang menarasikan kisah awal.

Rukia segera terpesona, pemandangan indahnya dunia fantasi warna-warni segera memanjakan matanya. Grimmjow menyengir. Tangannya terangkat ke atas lalu berakhir menjadi bantalan kepala. Mereka menikmati scene demi scene dalam film. Sesekali Rukia terpekik—yang segera membuat kedua tangannya refleks menutup bibirnya—kala melihat pemeran utama terjebak di situasi yang menegangkan. Lalu ia menghela napas lega saat kesulitan sang tokoh utama terlalui. Kadang tak sadar menitikkan air mata saat ada adegan yang menyentuh, lalu ia menyekanya diam-diam. Rukia ikut tertawa bersama para penonton lain saat adegan-adegan lucu tampil. Beberapa kali menutupi bibirnya seraya tertunduk dan memegangi perut yang terasa geli. Sejujurnya, Grimmjow malah jadi tidak memfokuskan atensinya pada layar, alih-alih kepada si gadis yang memiliki sejuta ekspresi menarik di wajahnya. Diam-diam merekam setiap mimik wajah yang Rukia buat saat menikmati adegan demi adegan dalam film.

Waktu semakin berlalu, film animasi yang mereka pilih pun berakhir. Lagu penutup berputar, tapi semua orang masih terus menyaksikan sampai keseluruhan film berakhir dan lampu kembali dinyalakan. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan. Selanjutnya seluruh penonton mulai berdiri dan keluar dengan tertib dari sana. Tak terkecuali Rukia dan Grimmjow.

"Aku suka sekali saat mereka akhirnya berhasil dalam misi!" seru Rukia saat keduanya berjalan keluar bioskop.

Grimmjow mengangguk-angguk. "Dan kau menangis juga saat mereka berpisah karena salah paham. Oh, waktu adegan klimaks dan adegan terakhir juga."

Rukia memukul lengan Grimmjow. "Jangan buka kartu begitu dong!"

"Tapi itu menarik. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa hanyut saat menonton fim animasi."

Rukia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara tangannya. "Aaaa, hentikan!"

Keduanya kemudian tertawa.

"Hei~ lihat siapa yang ada di sini?"

Suara itu membuat mereka berhenti tertawa. Rukia merasa bila ia berbalik, ia akan menghadapi mimpi buruk. Grimmjow di sisi lain sudah berbalik terlebih dahulu. Rukia mengikuti. Menemukan dua orang yang ia harap tidak ditemui untuk sekarang.

"Oh, Rangiku! Halo cantik!" sapa Grimmjow. "Dan halo, Sepupu."

"Terima kasih. Kau juga semakin tampan."

Grimmjow mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku memang seperti ini kan?" ujarnya sembari mengerling pada Rangiku. Rangiku terkikik karenanya. "Kalian sedang jalan berdua?"

Rangiku menggandeng lengan Ichigo. Sebelah bahunya mendekat lebih rapat pada lengan Ichigo yang digelayutinya. Sengaja bertingkah manja. "Kelihatannya? Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kalian di sini."

"Kami baru habis nonton. Filmnya lumayan seru. Rukia menyukainya."

Rukia berharap tatapan dari sepasang netra cokelat madu itu tidak tertuju padanya dengan maksud untuk menyelami pikirannya. Sentuhan pada pundaknya membuat Rukia menoleh pada Grimmjow. Ia mengerjap sesaat.

"Ah! Um, ya. Yah, be-betul. Filmnya bagus sekali," katanya saat beradu pandang dengan sepasang netra biru yang berbinar di hadapannya. Rukia takut terpaku pada keindahan sepasang netra biru itu hingga berpaling atensi ke depan. Hanya untuk kembali terperangkap pada sepasang netra cokelat madu yang seolah menuntut penjelasan. Rukia menunduk.

Ichigo di sisi lain tak dapat mengujar sepatah kata pun. Ada perasaan tidak percaya yang timbul dalam benaknya. Dilanjutkan perasaan aneh yang membuatnya nyaris menggeram kesal. Namun ia tetap tenang. Grimmjow dan Rangiku mengobrol banyak.

"Aku rasa kita lebih baik berbicara dan mengobrol di tempat yang lebih … kalian tahu? Lebih santai?"

"Nah, aku setuju dengan Rangiku. Lagipula sepertinya Rukia sudah kelelahan. Aku sendiri sudah mulai lapar. Bagaimana menurutmu Rukia?"

Rukia tidak bisa fokus, ia terlalu takut ekspresi kecewa yang entah kenapa timbul bersamaan dengan emosi lain yang membuat hatinya merasa tidak nyaman. Namun meskipun begitu, ia dapat merespon pertanyaan Grimmjow dengan menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku ikut saja," jawabnya datar.

"Ichigo, kita ikut juga ya?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Ya, tentu. Kita bisa pergi ke restoran yang enak di lantai tiga."

"Rukia mau makan apa?"

Rukia tak mengerti kenapa pertayaan itu membuatnya merasa terkejut. Genggaman pada tali tasnya mengerat saat ia mencoba menatap ketiganya. "Aku sebetulnya tidak terlalu lapar. Tapi aku ingin mencoba ramen seafood yang katanya sedang terkenal itu."

"Ah, di restoran itu pasti ada. Aku juga sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu ke sana setelah kita nonton tadi," sahut Grimmjow antusias.

Rukia mencoba tersenyum, tapi ia tahu bahwa senyumannya itu kemungkinan terlihat aneh dan dipaksakan. Rukia mendadak jadi ingin menangis.

"Kalau begitu kita ke sana!" seru Rangiku dan menarik Ichigo menuju ke arah lift. Grimmjow dan Rukia mengangguk dan mengekori keduanya di belakang.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke restoran di lantai tiga, Rukia dan Ichigo lebih banyak diam. Sementara percakapan lebih banyak didominasi oleh Rangiku dan Grimmjow. Sesekali Ichigo menimpali. Lift mereka berhenti di lantai tiga dan mereka pun keluar dari sana lalu segera menuju ke restoran yang dimaksud Ichigo sebelumnya.

Restoran itu merupakan restoran keluarga. Tapi tak hanya dikunjungi oleh keluarga saja, banyak pula anak-anak muda berkumpul dengan teman-teman mereka dan pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berkencan, makan di sana. Tempatnya menyenangkan, sepertinya sengaja memberikan beberapa konsep. Seperti misalnya konsep untuk anak-anak di pojok sebelah kanan, di mana ada meja-meja panjang dengan banyak kursi untuk keluarga besar. Lalu adapula meja sedang dengan empat buah kursi untuk keluarga kecil. Ditambah fasilitas untuk bermain anak yang aman.

Di lantai dua di dalam restoran tersebut sepertinya dikhususkan untuk anak-anak muda dan pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berkencan. Terihat dari sofa-sofa yang sengaja disusun rapi untuk bersantai dan juga meja yang khusus untuk dua orang. Sementara di lantai satu di sebelah kiri ada susunan meja yang pas untuk mereka yang menginginkan untuk makan sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan di luar. Sebuah taman buatan yang tampak asri dan kontras dengan gedung-gedung lain di sekitarnya.

Mereka mengambil tempat di dekat taman. Alunan musik jazz yang lembut menambah kesyahduan di tempat yang mereka pilih. Rukia duduk di sebelah Grimmjow. Sementara di hadapannya duduk Ichigo dan Rangiku di sebelah Ichigo. Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan mereka memesan makanan.

"Rukia banyak diam. Apa kau sakit?"

Rukia tersentak lalu buru-buru menguasai diri dan menggeleng. Ia berusaha tersenyum. "Oh, tidak. Sepertiya cuma kecapekan karena tadi duduk cukup lama di bioskop. Filmnya menarik jadi tidak terasa. Hanya setelahnya … yah jadi, begitulah. Capeknya baru terasa sekarang."

"Harusnya tadi kita segera cari tempat untuk mengobrol ya? Pesan makanan kan bisa nanti," imbuh Grimmjow. Raut wajahnya tampak khawatir dan sedikit bersalah.

Rukia tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, Grimmjow. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka cuma nonton saja bikin capek. Lagipula di sini nyaman ya? Suasananya enak."

"Ya kan? Aku sering ke sini bersama kolegaku. Selain karena makanannya yang enak tentu. Kau nanti harus coba choco lava-nya Rukia!"

"Ah iya! Harusnya tadi kita pesan sekalian sama dessertnya ya?" sela Rangiku.

"Kita bisa meminta mereka membawakannya saat mereka menyajikan makanan yang kita pesan," tambah Ichigo.

Rangiku menangkupkan kedua tangannya, kedua matanya berbinar. "Aku jadi ingin mencoba red velvetnya. Rukia tetap mau choco lava?"

"Bisa jadi. Aku belum memutuskan."

"Wah, ini dia pesanan kita tiba!" ujar Grimmjow memberi tahu.

Beberapa pelayan membawakan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan. Setelah mereka mengantarkan hidangan, Ichigo tampak berbisik pada salah seorang pelayan itu. Memintanya menunggu sebab Rukia dan Rangiku terlihat ingin menambah dessert.

"Aku mau red velvet, kalau Ichigo?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Aku pass. Kalau Rukia?"

"Um, aku … aku mau coba choco lava. Grimmjow juga pesan dessert?"

"Choco lava juga untukku."

Sang pelayan sigap mencatat pesanan baru itu pada notes yang dibawanya. "Boleh saya ulangi pesanan anda lagi, Nona-nona dan Tuan-tuan?"

Rukia tersenyum tipis sementara Rangiku lebih bersemangat karena kepalanya mengangguk antusias. Sang pelayan membalas senyum dan membacakan catatannya.

"Dessert red velvet cake satu dan choco lava cake dua. Benar?"

Ketiganya mengangguk. Sang pelayan melanjutkan, "Ada pesanan lain atau tambahan lagi?"

Grimmjow mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Tolong hidangkan setelah kami selesai makan."

Sang pelayan mengangguk. Dengan cermat menambahkan catatan pada notesnya. "Siap Tuan. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Lalu undur diri dari sana.

Keempatnya menangkupkan tangan dan sama-sama mengucap, "Itadakimasu."

Rangiku dan Grimmjow kembali mendominasi percakapan saat obrolan ringan dimulai. Diawali dengan saling mengomentari makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan. Lalu pekerjaan, lalu tentang persaingan bisnis, kopi, kopi, dan kopi. Bergeser ke topik olah raga karena Ichigo mulai ikut menimbrung pembicaraan. Lalu masalah yoga dan diet sehat, dan berlanjut ke gosip kenalan selebritas yang mereka kenal.

Rukia sesekali ikut berkomentar meski kebanyakannya diam. Bukan, ia bukan tak mengerti topik yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Hanya saja, ia merasa teramat gugup sejak ia dan Grimmjow bertemu Ichigo dan Rangiku. Rasa-rasanya seperti ada sekelumit ngilu yang mencubit hatinya. Dan Rukia tak mengerti. Ia takut saat ia hanyut dalam obrolan, tanpa sadar malah mengungkapkan isi hati yang ia pendam dalam-dalam. Kebimbangan dan kerisauan yang semakin hari semakin tampak jelas dan tak lagi mau disembunyikan. Rukia menahan dirinya.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak menyangka mereka ternyata memiliki perasaan satu sama lain. How sweet~" timpal Rangiku sebelum menyuap sesendok salad ke dalam mulut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi penasaran. Sekarang kau jalan dengan siapa Rangiku? Masih belum move on?" goda Grimmjow membuat Rangiku terkikik geli dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa-apan itu, Grimmjow? Sejak kapan kau jadi wartawan?" kilah Rangiku.

"Yah, soalnya tumben kalian jalan-jalan bersama. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat kalian jalan berdua sejak kalian putus."

Ichigo tampak mengerutkan kening. "Grimmjow, bercanda itu ada batasnya."

"Wow, easy there. Sekadar ingin tahu kan boleh? Kalau tidak dijawab juga tidak apa-apa."

"Nah, sudah-sudah. Kalian ini ya, tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja seperti kucing dan tikus."

Rukia meremat taplak meja yang menutupi lututnya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, seperti campuran dari berbagai emosi. Kecewa, marah, kesal, iri? Rukia mengambil gelas berisi air mineral miliknya dan meminum isinya pelan-pelan. Rasa sesak di dadanya mulai membuatnya kembali resah. Benaknya kembali merutuk. Kenapa ia harus merasa sekesal itu saat mengetahui bahwa Rangiku begitu hafal dengan semua sikap Ichigo? Dihelanya napas dalam-dalam.

"Kalau kau Rukia … siapa orang yang kausukai sekarang?"

Tahu bagaimana jadinya, jika sebongkah arang menyala diguyur dengan air es? Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah yang dialami Rukia sekarang ini. Netra beriris ameti itu membulat sempurna. Rukia terkejut. Sumpitnya terlepas. Rukia mengambilnya kembali dengan rasa canggung. Terlampau panik begitu Grimmjow melemparnya sebuah pertanyaan yang ia harap tidak akan pernah ia dengar di situasi seperti ini. Tidak, tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Membayangkannya saja pun Rukia tidak mau. Tidak akan pernah. Namun, pada akhirnya ketakutannya itu selalu menjadi nyata. Apakah dewi fortuna sekarang sudah tak lagi berpihak padanya?

"Rukia?"

Kini ia malah tanpa sadar memalingkan wajahnya. Di seberang Rangiku mengulas senyum.

"Grimmjow, jangan mendesaknya begitu. Mungkin saja Rukia memang sudah memiliki orang yang disukai kan? Wajar saja."

Rukia ingin sekali berterima kasih pada Rangiku karena sudah membantunya menjelaskan sesuatu yang tak bisa diungkapkannya sekarang. Abaikan tatapan rasa ingin tahu yang tertuju pada Rukia dari dua orang pejantan tangguh yang duduk semeja dengannya. Rukia menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya ke atas dengan cukup kikuk, hampir membentuk senyuman. Hanya saja….

"Ah! Biar kutebak. Orangnya pasti sangat tampan, bukan?"

Kedua pasang netra berbeda warna milik Rangiku dan Rukia bersirobok. Satu gerakan yang salah ketika Rukia memilih untuk mengalihkan fokus atensinya. Rangiku mendapatkan petunjuk.

"Ah, aku tahu! Pasti orangnya dekat denganmu?! Salah seorang karyawan kafe?"

Rukia tersedak. Wajahnya memerah dan ia terbatuk dengan keras. Secepat kilat disambarnya lembaran tisu untuk menutupi mulutnya. Grimmjow sigap menolongnya dengan menyodorkan gelas air minum Rukia. Rukia menerimanya dari Grimmjow dan menandaskan isinya. Kepalanya kemudian menunduk.

"Terima kasih, Grimmjow," bisiknya pelan.

Grimmjow mengangguk. "Sama-sama."

"Kupikir pembicaraan ini kita sudahi sampai di sini saja. Tidak sopan mencampuri urusan pribadi seseorang. Apalagi kalau Rukia tidak bersedia membicarakannya."

Setelah Ichigo berkata demikian, tak ada lagi yang berbicara hingga mereka selesai makan dan hidangan penutup disajikan. Sensasi manis dari kudapan membuat mereka melupakan kejadian yang sedikit tidak mengenakkan barusan dan kembali berbincang ringan. Ichigo meminta bill pada pelayan. Grimmjow menyerahkan kartu kreditnya bersamaan dengan milik Ichigo.

"Aku yang mentraktir Rukia. Separuhnya adalah tanggung jawabku untuk membayarnya," ucap Grimmjow saat sebelah alis Ichigo naik ketika memandangi tindakan Grimmjow.

Rukia terpana sebentar. "Tunggu! Aku sendiri yang akan membayar makananku," protesnya sambil merogoh isi tasnya.

Grimmjow menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Rukia. "Tidak, tidak. Kita memiliki perjanjian di sini Rukia," ujar Grimmjow sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Berharap Rukia mengerti maksudnya.

Rukia terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

Ichigo menghela napas. Lalu membiarkan pelayan itu membawa kedua kartu kredit itu ke kasir.

Dering nada masuk pada ponsel Rangiku membuat yang bersangkutan tersenyum. "Maaf, aku terima telepon dulu ya?" Lalu ia pamit dengan membawa ponsel di tangannya.

"Setelah ini kalian akan ke mana?" tanya Ichigo pada keduanya.

"Pulang," jawab keduanya hampir bersamaan.

Ichigo kehilangan kata untuk membalas. Ia hanya dapat memberikan komentar, "Oh." Lalu diam lagi.

Rangiku datang dengan senyum yang cerah. Semakin membuat Rukia merasa minder karena senyum itu membuat Rangiku menjadi semakin cantik. "Maaf ya, aku lama," ujarnya. Ichigo mengangguk. Rukia dan Grimmjow juga mengangguk. Lalu Rukia bisa melihat beberapa pengunjung pria mendapatkan masalah karena tersipu begitu Rangiku tersenyum. Rukia, entah mengapa merasa iri merajai hatinya. Ia meremas ujung taplak meja.

Kali ini yang memecahkan balon lamunan Rukia adalah dering yang berasal dari ponsel Grimmjow. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat memperhatikan nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Maaf, Rukia. Aku harus menerima ini sebentar." Telunjuk kanannya mengarah pada ponsel yang dipegangnya. Lalu ia beranjak unutk menerima telepon.

"Ah, sayang. Padahal aku mau pamitan dengannya juga."

Rukia menoleh. "Eh?"

Ujung-ujung bibir Rangiku membentuk lengkungan ke atas yang begitu cantik. "Petani kopi yang biasanya memasok biji-biji kopi untuk tokoku meminta bertemu. Aku harus pergi duluan," jelas Rangiku.

"Oh, sayang sekali." Rukia tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Meskipun ia merasa iri dengan Rangiku tapi dia sangat menghargai waktu mereka mengobrol dan makan malam bersama, terasa begitu menyenangkan. Walau berakhir sedikit … aneh.

"Aku duluan ya, Rukia," ujar Rangiku seraya melambaikan tangan pada Rukia. Rukia membalasnya. Rangiku lalu berpaling pada Ichigo. Satu kecupan dilabuhkan di pipi. Ichigo tampak tak terlalu terkejut dengan gestur itu, Rukia pura-pura melihat ke arah lain.

"Terima kasih untuk traktirannya, Ichigo. Lain kali mampirlah ke tempatku, aku akan mentraktirmu balik."

Rangiku melambaikan tangan untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum meninggalkan restoran itu. Rukia mencuri pandang untuk mengetahui reaksi pria itu. Namun Ichigo hanya menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan bahwa hal yang tadi itu bukanlah masalah besar. Seketika Rukia memutar bola matanya, jengah, lalu menandaskan air di gelasnya.

Grimmjow kembali ke meja dengan terburu-buru. Rukia melempar senyum kecil. Grimmjow membalasnya. Kepalanya celingukan.

"Hei, di mana Rangiku?"

"Dia pulang duluan. Ada urusan di tokonya," jawab Ichigo setelah meletakkan gelas jusnya.

"Dia titip salam untukmu," tambah Rukia.

"Oh, begitu."

Grimmjow tampak berpikir sejenak. "Sebetulnya aku mau minta maaf Rukia. Mendadak ada masalah yang harus kuurus. Aku harus segera ke sana. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Ng, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa memesankan taksi untukmu."

Ichigo mengerutkan kening, lalu melempar tatapan penuh tanya pada Grimmjow. Grimmjow membalas dengan tatapan yang seolah memberikan jawaban pada Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk saat memahami gestur dari Grimmjow.

Rukia tertegun. Ia menggeleng sejenak. "Tidak apa-apa Grimmjow. Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Grimmjow melirik arloji, lalu layar ponselnya dan wajah Rukia bergantian. Jelas bahwa ia tidak ingin sama sekali untuk meninggalkan Rukia pulang sendirian.

Ichigo berdeham. "Aku bisa mengantarkan Rukia pulang. Apa pun urusanmu, sebaiknya lekas diselesaikan, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow kembali melirik Rukia. "Aku tidak mau membiarkanmu pulang sendiri lagi, Rukia. Dan tawaran Ichigo sepertinya lebih baik ketimbang kau pulang naik taksi sendirian. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Rukia berusaha tersenyum. "Aku rasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Ekspresi wajah Grimmjow melembut. Sirat penyesalan begitu kentara di sana. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Rukia mengipaskan tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak apa-apa. Urusanmu kan mendesak. Aku berterima kasih karena hari ini menyenangkan. Terima kasih juga untuk traktirannya."

Grimmjow terkekeh pelan. "Tidak masalah, Rukia. Kalau kau ada waktu, kita bisa jalan lagi." Ia menoleh pada Ichigo. "Tolong antarkan Rukia kembali ke apartemennya."

Ichigo mengangguk. "Pasti."

Grimmjow pun beranjak pergi. Ia berpapasan dengan pelayan yang mengantarkan kartunya, ia mengambilnya dan menghilang di antara keramaian pengunjung yang mulai memadati restoran.

.

.

.

Rukia sebentar-sebentar menilik ponselnya. Sebentar-sebentar memalingkan wajah, memandangi pemandangan kota di malam hari yang tak kalah cantik dengan gemerlap lampu-lampu yang menghiasi sudut-sudut kota. Ia resah, tapi berusaha ditutupinya. Yang terpenting tidak bertemu pandang dengan Ichigo yang fokus mengemudikan mobilnya. Namun sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang enggan mengabulkan permohonan Rukia.

Tepat di saat Rukia tertarik pada satu iklan yang terpasang di baliho di seberang jalan, saat itu netra cokelat madu itu memerangkapnya. Rukia terlambat berpaling. Gelisah yang tadi sempat tersembunyi muncul kembali.

"A-Apa?" tanyanya dengan sedikit gemetar. Oh, Rukia sama sekali tidak menginginkan suara yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar seperti itu.

Ichigo untungnya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia berdeham sejenak dan kembali memfokuskan atensinya ke depan.

"Tidak ada sih. Cuma kuperhatikan kau jadi aneh."

Rukia menoleh dengan memperlihatkan ekspresi tak percaya pada Ichigo. Matanya menatap garang sekilas, lalu ia membuang muka ke jendela mobil.

"Kamu kok jadi galak sekali, Rukia? Tumben."

"Jangan ajak aku bicara, Ichigo," pinta Rukia dengan nada malas. Kini sebelah tangannya menopang dagu.

"Hei, hei, hei. Jadi sekarang ini salahku?"

"Ichigo, sudahlah … aku tidak mau membahasnya."

Rukia dalam mode bad mood, sejujurnya adalah hal yang paling tidak Ichigo sukai sedari dulu, apalagi sekarang. Sebab gadis manis itu akan menjelma menjadi kura-kura yang apatis. Tak peduli sekitar, lebih suka mengurung diri. Itu bukan Rukia yang ia tahu. Ichigo menghela napas. Mobil mereka kebetulan sedang berhenti sejenak di perempatan jalan. Menunggu lampu lalu lintas yang berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan lebih lama pada Ichigo untuk berbicara pada Rukia.

"Oh, ayolah Rukia. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat wajahmu mendadak menjadi jutek seperti itu. Kita ini teman, kan?"

Teman. Satu kata yang entah kenapa mulai membuat Rukia meradang dengan sangat mudah. Rasanya ia jadi ingin memaki Ichigo. Namun saat ia ingin membuka mulutnya, ia terhenti. Rukia tahu jelas, hubungan mereka mungkin memang hanya akan seperti ini sampai kapan pun. Tetap menjadi teman baik selamanya. Rukia memejamkan mata. Pikirannya barusan meracuni hatinya, hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Rukia?"

Rukia menghela napas. "Apa?"

Ichigo mengurvakan senyum saat memandanginya. Oh, betapa Rukia membenci senyuman yang hangat seperti itu. Hatinya jadi merasa baikan hanya karena gestur kecil dari Ichigo itu—dan hal itulah yang Rukia benci saat ini. Hanya karena gestur kecil itu saja, suasana hatinya jadi cepat membaik. Oleh orang yang sama ia dikecewakan, oleh orang yang sama pula ia dibahagiakan. Sosok Ichigo adalah berkat dan sekaligus juga kutukan bagi Rukia.

"Kau itu jelek kalau berwajah panjang seperti pepaya yang sudah terlalu matang begitu. Senyum sedikit dong."

Cemberut kembali menggantung di wajah Rukia. "Bukan urusanmu, Ichigo."

Ichigo masih tak berhenti berusaha mengembalikan senyuman di wajah Rukia. "Kalau begitu apa yang bisa kulakukan supaya kau tidak cemberut seperti sekarang? Rukia?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa tidak ada."

Ichigo menghela napas. "Baiklah."

Mobil kembali dijalankan ketika lampu lalu lintas sudah berganti menjadi hijau. Ichigo menaikkan kecepatan mobil secara bertahap, tapi tidak sampai terlalu cepat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku terkejut kau jalan-jalan dengan Grimmjow. Tapi sepetinya kau menikmatinya, aku tidak akan terlalu banyak berkomentar."

"Kupikir tidak ada peraturan yang melarang karyawan kafe pergi jalan-jalan dengan siapa pun, bukan?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Tentu. Hanya saja, melihat sikapmu terhadapnya sebelum ini, aku memiliki pemikiran kalau kau bukan tipe yang suka jalan-jalan dengan orang seperti Grimmjow. Aku tidak sedang menjelek-jelekkan Grimmjow. Hanya saja—Ini saran dari seorang teman yang juga adalah sepupu dari orang yang mengajakmu jalan; kau boleh terima, boleh tidak—kau harus berhati-hati. Sebab Grimmjow—"

"Ichigo, hentikan. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau menyesal kelak."

Rukia mendengus. "Dengar, Ichigo … aku dan Grimmjow berteman. Apanya yang harus disesali? Lagi pula dia pernah menolongku waktu itu, sedikit banyak aku berhutang padanya."

Ichigo menganggukkan kepala. "Iya tahu. Maksudku, aku sedang berbicara mengenai seseorang yang kemungkinan kau sukai, Rukia. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika kau menyukai Grimmjow. Hanya saja aku ingin kau benar-benar mengenalnya agar di kemudian harinya kau tak menyesal sudah—menyukainya?"

Wajah Rukia kembali menatap Ichigo dengan raut tak percaya. Ichigo menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oh, oke … jadi bukan Grimmjow. Maaf, Rukia. Aku hanya penasaran dan menebak-nebak saja."

Rukia masih bergeming dengan ekspresi yang sama hampir lima menit lebih. Ichigo merasa keringat dingin mengucur deras.

Rukia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan lelaki di sebelahnya ini. Ia lalu merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya menyimpan perasaan lebih bernama suka pada lelaki itu.

"Maaf, Rukia."

Rukia berpaling dan membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. Lalu diembuskannya napas keras-keras. Ia nyaris mengerang kesal. Namun….

"Kalau bukan Grimmjow, jangan-jangan orang yang kausukai itu aku ya?"

Rukia tersentak dan menoleh cepat kepada Ichigo. Kedua bola matanya yang bulat seolah mampu lebih membulat daripada yang biasanya. Terbeliak pada kalimat Ichigo barusan. Sudah ketahuan! Sudah ketahuan! Rukia tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana lagi. Ia terpaku di tempatnya duduk saat ini. Terlihat amat disorientasi dengan sekitar.

Gelagat Rukia menyentak Ichigo. Ia sesungguhnya hanya bermaksud untuk menggodai sahabatnya itu. Tapi … sepertinya ia sudah melangkah terlalu jauh. Hening mengisi sisa perjalanan mereka menuju ke apartemen Rukia.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia (Terkhusus untuk semua yang masih mencintai pairing IchiRuki hingga hari ini dan seterusnya)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Out Of Character (OOC) dan Alternatif Universe (AU)**

.

.

.

"Jangan-jangan... orang kau sukai itu... apakah aku?"

Sialan, kenapa Rukia masih terbayang tentang kejadian itu?

Ichigo hanya mengucapkannya dengan niat bercanda? Tapi kenapa Rukia justru langsung bersikap aneh? Kenapa setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, Rukia merasa dirinya sudah ketahuan?

Apa Ichigo sebenarnya sudah tahu dan bermaksud menggoda Rukia?

Tidak, tidak begitu pasti.

Mana mungkin Ichigo tahu. Rukia tak pernah memberitahu siapapun soal perasaannya pada orang lain. Apalagi pada orang yang bersangkutan langsung.

Jadi mana mungkin...

Tentu saja, Ichigo tidak mungkin tahu. Laki-laki itu pasti hanya bermaksud menggodanya saja seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Lagipula, kalau pun dia tahu...

Kalaupun dia tahu... Rukia tak akan bisa apa-apa. Hanya memberitahunya saja itu bukan langkah yang tepat. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, Rukia tak akan sanggup menghadapi Ichigo seperti biasanya. Pasti perasaan dan otaknya tidak akan tersinkronisasi dengan tepat.

Ya, Ichigo yang seperti itu.

Rukia tidak merasa siap jika harus sekarang memberitahu Ichigo soal perasannya. Rukia juga tidak berencana memberitahukannya pada Ichigo tentang perasannya. Bagi Rukia rasanya sedikit... memalukan.

Meskipun Rukia mengakui jika dia memang masih menaruh perasaan pada teman masa sekolahnya itu. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Rukia pun ingin tahu perasaan Ichigo padanya meskipun Rukia sudah tahu jawabannya.

.

.

.

"Ishida, dimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pada salah satu pegawainya yang biasa bertugas malam.

"Kuchiki? Kupikir dia sudah datang tadi. Mungkin di ruang penyimpanan kalau tidak ada di ruang ganti," jawab Ishida yang masih sibuk mengelap cangkir-cangkir kopi yang dideretkan di lemari kaca belakang meja pesanan itu.

Ichigo menghela napas panjang.

Sejak kemarin tingkah perempuan itu agak berbeda. Kemarin, dia datang begitu saja tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Bekerja dalam diam tanpa menanggapi obrolan orang lain, termasuk Ichigo. Pulangnya pun dia diam begitu saja sampai tidak ada yang menyadari.

Padahal biasanya Rukia tidak begitu. Begitu datang dan bergantian shift, Rukia pasti akan menyapa siapa saja yang ada di kafe. Termasuk menegur Ichigo dengan ceria seperti biasanya dia.

Semua tingkah anehnya itu dimulai setelah Ichigo mengantarnya malam itu.

Memangnya Ichigo mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh padanya?

Ichigo tidak ingat, tapi rasanya Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengatakan hal aneh dan menyinggungnya. Mereka mengobrol dan bercanda seperti biasanya. Lagipula, kalau pun ada kata-kata Ichigo yang membuat Rukia tersinggung atau marah, biasanya dia langsung mengucapkannya hari itu juga.

Rukia bukan tipe orang yang menyimpan amarah berhari-hari. Setidaknya itulah yang Ichigo ketahui setelah lama mengenalnya sejak di bangku sekolah dulu.

Atau... apa sekarang dia sudah berubah jadi pendendam?

Hee~

Setelah sibuk mencari Rukia dimana-mana, akhirnya Ichigo menuruti saran Ishida untuk melihat gudang penyimpanan.

Dan bingo!

Begitu Ichigo membuka pintu gudang penyimpanan itu, Ichigo menemukan Rukia tengah menghitung jumlah stok biji kopi dan bahan-bahan kafe lainnya.

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Saat mendengar suara Ichigo, ternyata reaksi Rukia sungguh berlebihan. Dia terlonjak kaget hingga menjatuhkan papan alas tulisnya begitu saja. Rukia bahkan sempat memegangi dadanya sebentar. Mungkin takut kalau-kalau jantungnya melompat ke luar.

"Hei, apa reaksimu harus berlebihan begitu mendengar suaraku?" protes Ichigo setelah mendekati Rukia.

"Tentu saja karena kau mengagetkanku! Kupikir tadi kau..."

"Apa? Kau pikir aku apa? Hantu? Kau pikir bosmu ini hantu?"

Rukia tak menjawab lagi dan segera mengambil barangnya yang jatuh berantakan itu.

Menghiraukan Ichigo yang sudah berdiri bersedekap dada di dekatnya, Rukia segera berbalik dan melewati Ichigo begitu saja untuk menuju pintu keluar ruangan.

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara?" tegur Ichigo kemudian.

Rukia berhenti dan berbalik lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat Ichigo sekarang.

"Baiklah, ada apa bos?" kata Rukia dengan nada datar.

"Stok beberapa jenis kopi hampir habis, besok apa kau bisa menemaniku pergi lagi ke tempat Rangiku untuk mengambilnya?" tanya Ichigo.

Raut wajah Rukia langsung berubah tak enak. Matanya juga berkeliaran kemana-mana. Tidak fokus pada lawan bicaranya sama sekali.

"Uhm, maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Mungkin... bos bisa meminta bantuan pegawai lain."

"Hei, semua pegawai di sini part-time. Selain pekerjaan di sini, mereka punya pekerjaan lain. Cuma kau satu-satunya pegawai yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain di sini dan di luar shift-mu," jelas Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu bos bisa pergi sendiri saja kan? Lagipula itu tempat kenalanmu. Aku tidak bisa," balas Rukia.

"Kau tidak bisa? Kenapa? Kau ada pekerjaan lain?"

"Pokoknya, aku tidak bisa. Biarkan aku kembali bekerja bos."

Rukia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan berbalik meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri di ruang penyimpanan itu.

Ada apa dengan perempuan itu?

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini tingkah Rukia benar-benar aneh dan membuat Ichigo jadi penasaran setengah mati.

Beberapa waktu ini, Rukia mau berbicara dan mengobrol banyak hal dengan orang lain bahkan pelanggan kafe. Dia juga selalu menyediakan waktu luang untuk Grimmjow jika sepupunya itu berkunjung. Tapi tidak untuk Ichigo.

Bahkan ketika Ichigo menyapanya saja, Rukia membalasnya dengan sangat dingin dan datar, seolah-olah Ichigo adalah musuh bebuyutannya.

Apa Ichigo benar-benar melakukan kesalahan padanya?

Hari ini kafe dalam keadaan ramai. Meskipun malam kian larut, tapi hari ini banyak yang berkunjung. Rata-rata yang datang adalah kelompok pelajar dan pasangan. Karena keadaan yang cukup sibuk itu, tidak ada pegawai yang mengobrol satu sama lain. Mereka sibuk melayani pelanggan.

Rukia pun juga begitu. Bergantian dia dengan Ishida mencatat pesanan pelanggan dan menyiapkan pesanan karena Ichigo di dapur untuk menyiapkan bahan dan membuat beberapa kopi latte yang belakangan ini banyak dipesan. Membuat kopi latte dengan seni memang sedikit membutuhkan teknik. Itulah yang disebut dengan latte art. Makanya barista yang dibutuhkan di sini sebagai pembuat kopi yang handal.

Setelah suasana kafe jadi sedikit lengang, Rukia harus ke ruang penyimpanan untuk mengambil biji kopi. Karena ruang penyimpanan yang tepat berada di dalam dapur, mau tak mau Rukia jadi bertemu dengan Ichigo yang masih belum keluar dari sana.

"Rukia, bisa aku minta tolong sebentar?"

Mendengar suara Ichigo yang memanggilnya, tentu saja Rukia harus menghentikan tujuan awalnya dan mengubah haluan ke tempat Ichigo.

"Ya bos, ada apa?"

"Bisa kau didihkan sedikit air panas? Tapi jangan sampai kau tinggalkan."

"Eh? Tapi... Ishida—"

"Bukankah kafe tidak begitu ramai lagi? Ishida bisa menanganinya sebentar."

Rukia tak punya pilihan selain menuruti permintaan bosnya itu.

Kenapa pula dia harus meminta Rukia mendidihkan air panas di sini? Dia sendiri bahkan bisa.

"Hei, kau marah padaku?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Belakangan ini kau jadi penurut dan pendiam. Apa kau salah makan sesuatu?"

"Bos..."

"Katakan saja apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang."

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak meninggalkannya sebelum mendidih?"

Rukia menghembuskan napasnya dengan sedikit kesal.

Orang ini apa maunya?

"Lihat, sudah mendidih. Kau minta air panasnya sedikit kan?"

Rukia segera mematikan teko untuk mendidihkan air panas yang diminta oleh Ichigo barusan dan menuangkannya ke satu gelas.

"Pasti ada yang membuatmu marah padaku kan? Apa soal kata-kataku ketika aku mengantarmu pulang kemarin?"

Karena terkejut mendengar kata-kata Ichigo itu, tangan Rukia langsung tergelincir dan menumpahkan teko itu mengenai tangannya.

Ichigo yang terkejut melihatnya langsung menghampiri Rukia dan melihat punggung tangan hingga pergelangan tangan kirinya terkena air panas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Rukia seraya meniup tangannya.

"Ini bisa jadi luka bakar, ikut aku."

"Ternyata kalian di sini. Eh? Ada apa Rukia?"

Selagi mereka sibuk untuk menangani luka bakar Rukia, Grimmjow muncul tepat di belakang mereka.

"Rukia terkena air panas," kata Ichigo.

"Air panas?" ulang Grimmjow tak percaya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Sungguh aku baik-baik saja," protes Rukia.

"Hei, kau gila hah? Kulitmu bisa melepuh tahu! Sebaiknya dinginkan dulu dengan air mengalir," sela Grimmjow yang langsung menarik Rukia untuk ke wastafel.

Tapi ternyata Ichigo menahannya.

"Biar aku saja. Dia terluka karena aku," kata Ichigo.

"Bukannya kau harus kembali bekerja? Aku saja yang menemaninya," balas Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow benar bos, kau lebih dibutuhkan di sini. Aku baik-baik saja dan akan segera kembali."

Tanpa diduga Rukia langsung berbalik pergi dan Grimmjow mengikutinya.

Sekarang kenapa Ichigo merasa seperti benar-benar diabaikan?

.

.

.

Grimmjow membawa Rukia ke apotik terdekat dan membelikannya beberapa obat luka bakar ringan. Sekarang mereka duduk di bangku taman yang juga dekat dengan kafe Brunneis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ceroboh begini?" gerutu Grimmjow.

"Bukankah sesekali ceroboh itu juga manusiawi?"

"Kau benar. Itu manusiawi sekali. Tapi jangan sampai kecerobohanmu itu membahayakan nyawamu tahu."

"Aku tidak kok. Ini hanya luka kecil."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ini memang luka kecil. Seharusnya air panas itu mengenai wajahmu supaya kau tahu bagaimana kecerobohan yang membahayakan nyawa itu!"

"Kau menyumpahiku sekarang?"

Grimmjow tertawa lebar melihat wajah cemberut Rukia sekarang.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka dalam keadaan hening hingga akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kafe dan mulai bekerja lagi.

"Bagaimana kau akan bekerja dengan tangan yang diperban begitu?" tanya Grimmjow yang menemani Rukia berjalan menuju kafe.

Tentu saja karena sebenarnya jaraknya lumayan dekat dan bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

"Aku masih bisa mencatat pesanan kok."

"Kalau orang lain akan menggunakan itu untuk membolos dari pekerjaan mereka."

"Ini pekerjaan pertama yang kudapat dengan susah payah. Mana mungkin aku membolos hanya karena luka kecil begini."

"Wah~ sepertinya Ichigo beruntung punya pegawai yang rajin sepertimu ya?" sindir Grimmjow dengan niat bercanda.

Tapi ternyata candaannya itu sama sekali tidak ditanggapi Rukia. Gadis itu hanya menutupi tangannya yang diperban itu dengan tangan lainnya. Ketika Grimmjow menyebut nama Ichigo, wajah gadis mungil ini langsung berubah seketika.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kau dan Ichigo?" tebak Grimmjow kemudian.

Rukia menoleh dengan cepat dan matanya langsung terbelalak. Dia terlihat salah tingkah tapi berusaha menutupinya. Grimmjow sekarang benar-benar berpikir kalau memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka berdua.

"Ah, sudah sampai. Aku akan segera kembali bekerja," sahut Rukia kemudian.

Tapi Grimmjow menahan lengan Rukia yang tidak diperban, mencegah untuknya kembali masuk.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, aku akan sangat senang jika kau menghubungiku."

"B-baiklah..."

Grimmjow tersenyum tipis lalu kemudian melepaskan pegangannya dan membiarkan Rukia kembali masuk ke kafe.

Gadis itu jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Dan itu membuat Grimmjow menjadi penasaran.

.

.

.

Ichigo memang sudah memberikan izin pada Rukia untuk beristirahat dari pekerjaannya sementara waktu karena luka bakar yang dia dapatkan itu. Tapi Rukia bersikeras kalau itu hanya luka ringan dan dia masih bisa bekerja dengan baik. Rukia terus membantah Ichigo yang notabene-nya adalah bos. Bahkan mereka sempat bersitegang beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Ichigo mengalah dan membiarkan Rukia melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Tentu saja Rukia bersikap begitu karena dia memiliki alasannya.

Rukia tidak boleh membiarkan perasaannya terbuka terlalu lebar lagi. Jadi saat ini dia sedang berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan bersikap menyebalkan pada Ichigo. Rukia hanya berharap mereka akhirnya bisa menjaga jarak sampai akhirnya Rukia bisa mengatasi perasaannya. Tapi nyatanya tidak begitu.

Kala Rukia terus menghindarinya, Ichigo jadi semakin gesit mendekatinya. Padahal Rukia yakin, jika laki-laki biasa pasti akan segera menghindar bila bertemu perempuan yang terus bersikap menyebalkan padanya. Apa ini kemungkinan efek dari pertemanan mereka?

"Kita perlu bicara."

Rukia terhenyak ketika hari ini lagi-lagi Ichigo menangkapnya di saat yang tepat. Ya, saat ini kafe tengah dalam keadaan sepi karena hari mulai sedikit larut. Kali ini Rukia tidak punya alasan untuk menghindarinya.

"Hei, apa kau sungguh harus semarah itu padaku? Kenapa belakangan ini kau bersikap begini menyebalkan padaku?"

Tentu saja Ichigo harus protes padanya.

Sikap Rukia padanya terbilang sangat aneh dan menyebalkan.

Padahal sikap Rukia pada pegawai lain, bahkan dengan Grimmjow pun sangat baik dan ramah. Dia bersikap seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya. Tapi kenapa pada Ichigo sepertinya tidak begitu? Setidaknya belakangan ini yang membuat Ichigo jadi gerah dan sedikit kesal.

"Sikapku baik-baik saja pada semua orang," jawab Rukia cuek sembari memandang ke arah lain.

"Pada semua orang selain padaku. Kau mau bilang begitu?" sambar Ichigo.

"Bos—"

"Hei, biasanya kau selalu memanggil namaku. Belakangan ini kau lebih sering memanggilku bos daripada namaku? Apa aku begitu menyebalkan sampai namaku saja tidak mau kau sebut?"

"Tidak begitu—"

"Kalau tidak begitu lalu kenapa? Aku benar-benar yakin kau marah padaku karena satu hal."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia jadi terdiam seribu bahasa. Tak sedikit pun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, bahkan wajahnya terus menunduk di hadapan Ichigo.

"Dengar ya, aku ini memang banyak dekat dengan wanita. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengerti mereka sama sekali terutama dengan kode-kode seperti ini. Aku tahu kau marah tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa. Baiklah, aku hanya ingin kita bersikap profesional saja. Kalau kau sungguh tidak mau mengatakannya padaku, jangan katakan apapun. Tapi kuharap kita masih bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

Rukia terdiam.

Rukia menyadari bahwa sikapnya memang salah selama ini. Tapi Rukia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasinya. Ini terlalu membingungkan untuk Rukia. Terhadap perasaannya yang memberatkan ini. Ya, pilihan untuk memiliki perasaan pada teman satu pekerjaan itu memang menyebalkan. Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanmu dan tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Baiklah, kembali bekerja. Aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk dibicarakan lagi."

Ichigo bersiap akan meninggalkan Rukia, tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu menghalangi langkah Ichigo dengan bergerak lebih dulu untuk menahan Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba tanpa disadarinya, tubuh Rukia bergerak menutupi jalan Ichigo di depannya. Tentu saja itu membuat Ichigo semakin bingung bukan main.

"Aku minta maaf," ujar Rukia kemudian, tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Ichigo masih tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu sikapku belakangan ini menyebalkan padamu. Aku terlihat benar-benar menyebalkan padahal kau adalah bosku di sini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Dan tidak, kau sama sekali tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku marah," jelas Rukia akhirnya.

"Jadi... kau tidak marah padaku?" ulang Ichigo.

"Ya, aku sama sekali marah padamu."

"Lalu kenapa sikapmu begitu padaku? Aku bahkan berpikir kalau aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu sakit hati! Bahkan tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang pernah mengabaikanku meski sudah kutolak," gerutu Ichigo.

Lagi-lagi Rukia kehilangan kemampuan berbicaranya setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Apa waktunya tepat?

Sungguh Rukia mau mengatakannya di sini? Sekarang?

Sungguh?

"Sebenarnya..."

"Di sini kau rupanya!"

Baru saja Rukia akan berbicara tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyela pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah dengan tampilan modis bak seorang model catwalk terkenal memasuki kafe Brunnies dengan langkah yang anggun. Gadis itu melihat-lihat seisi kafe dengan seksama hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung melaju ke meja kasir. Menemui satu pelayan berkacamata dengan wajah datar yang tengah berurusan dengan mesin kasir.

"Hei, dimana bos kalian?" katanya angkuh.

Laki-laki berkacamata itu mendelik ke arah Riruka dengan tatapan yang mengancam. Apa? Tidak, sama sekali tidak mengancam sebenarnya. Tapi cukup membuat Rukia kaget setengah mati.

"Kau mencari bos yang mana? Perlu kau ketahui Nona, kami ini punya dua bos menyebalkan di sini," sahut Ishida.

"Hah? Pegawai macam apa yang menyebut bosnya sendiri menyebalkan? Tch, tentu saja Kurosaki Ichigo. Bos kalian yang paling tampan di sini. Dimana dia?"

"Ah~ maaf aku tidak tahu," kata Ishida cuek sambil kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Hei! Kau berani mengabaikanku? Dasar kutubuku menyebalkan!"

Karena merasa tak ditanggapi Riruka akhirnya menerobos bagian dapur kafe ini begitu saja. Ishida sempat melarangnya, tapi gadis itu tidak peduli. Dia memang gadis kaya menyebalkan yang selalu bertindak seenaknya. Selalu datang kemari hanya untuk bertemu laki-laki incarannya.

Walaupun Ishida tahu, bos orangenya itu pernah secara sengaja sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada gadis berambut merah itu.

Riruka melangkah ke bagian dapur dan membuka sedikit pintu yang tersengil di sana.

Ada, Ichigo ada di sana.

Tapi dia tidak sendirian.

Ichigo tampak berbicara dengan seorang gadis yang... kalau tidak salah gadis itu bukannya salah satu pegawai di sini? Tapi gadis itu adalah teman Ichigo sewaktu mereka bersekolah dulu. Ichigo juga membiarkannya bekerja di sini karena gadis itu yang minta. Setidaknya itulah yang Riruka dengar.

Kenapa mereka bicara di sini?

Pelan-pelan Riruka melangkah mendekati mereka tanpa mereka ketahui. Tapi dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, Riruka tampak menangkap satu sinyal gawat di sini.

Kenapa tingkah gadis itu begitu? Apa dia jangan-jangan...?

Dia mau mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ichigo?

Gadis itu?

"Di sini kau rupanya!"

Tampaknya mereka berdua terkejut dengan kedatangan Riruka.

Tapi Riruka tidak peduli dan terus berjalan mendekati Ichigo. Riruka juga sempat bertemu pandang dengan Rukia yang masih berdiri di sana dengan keadaan yang sangat canggung. Sekarang dia tertangkap basah kan?

"Kenapa kau masuk ke sini?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

Riruka kemudian menggamit lengan Ichigo dengan manja dan memandangi Ichigo dengan genit.

"Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau tidak punya banyak pekerjaan kan hari ini? Temani aku minum malam ini?" tawar Riruka.

"Maaf hari ini aku sangat sibuk. Rukia, kau bisa kembali bekerja," kata Ichigo akhirnya.

Rukia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan langsung keluar begitu saja setelah Ichigo menyuruhnya kembali bekerja.

"Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu tadi?" tanya Riruka dengan nada tak senang.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau juga segera keluar dari sini. Aku harus mengecek stok barang di ruang penyimpanan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu."

Ichigo segera melepaskan pegangan tangan Riruka di lengannya.

"Selain pegawai di sini, orang luar dilarang masuk. Jadi sebaiknya kau segera keluar dari sini," kata Ichigo dengan suara yang lembut lalu tersenyum dan berbalik menuju ruang penyimpanan.

Riruka sempat kesal tapi tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Akhirnya setelah ditinggalkan Ichigo, Riruka pun memilih untuk keluar dan mencari dimana gadis pegawai itu.

Riruka pun menemukannya tengah mencatat pesanan pelanggan di ujung ruang kafe kecil ini.

Apa yang dia lakukan tadi? Sungguhkah dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Ichigo?

Di waktu seperti ini?

Pasti dia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Dari ujung meja kasir, Riruka terus memperhatikan Rukia dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan teliti. Bahkan Rukia menyadari jika dia tengah diawasi. Tapi tentu saja Rukia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Yang dilihat Riruka begitu teliti adalah, gadis ini sama sekali bukan tipe perempuan yang mau dikencani oleh Ichigo. Tentu saja, Riruka tahu sejarah panjang para mantan teman kencan Ichigo itu seperti apa. Dimulai dari yang paling sebentar, hanya berjarak tiga jam setelah bertemu hingga yang sedikit lebih lama. Rekor terakhir yang dipegang Ichigo adalah satu bulan.

Apalagi para mantannya adalah wanita-wanita cantik dengan badan yang terbentuk sempurna. Sedangkan gadis itu?

Gadis pegawai itu bahkan tak punya apapun yang layak ditonjolkan dalam dirinya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

Akhirnya Riruka langsung berhadapan dengan Rukia yang hendak mengantarkan pesanan ke meja pelanggan. Riruka bersedekap dada yang menghalangi jalan Rukia di depannya.

"Maaf?"

"Perlukah kuingatkan kalau kau ini cuma pegawai biasa saja di sini? Jadi apa yang kau lakukan dengan bosmu tadi?"

"Permisi, aku harus segera mengantarkan pesanan ini."

Rukia hanya tersenyum singkat dan mencoba bergerak menjauhi gadis berambut merah yang nampak berbahaya ini. Yang benar saja, apa yang diinginkan oleh gadis ini pada Rukia?

"Hei, bagaimana kau bisa mengabaikan orang yang berbicara padamu? Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun?" omel Riruka ketika Rukia memilih meninggalkannya menuju meja pelanggan.

Rukia masih tidak peduli dan melakukan tugasnya hingga akhir dengan baik. Akhirnya Riruka benar-benar tidak tahan dan langsung mendorong bahu Rukia yang mengabaikannya.

"Hei! Gadis rendahan!"

"Apa kau bilang barusan?" Rukia mulai tak terima dengan gadis yang tiba-tiba datang dan mencari masalah dengannya ini.

"Benar, kau gadis rendahan. Kata itu yang cocok untukmu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Apa aku punya masalah denganmu?"

"Tentu saja kau punya masalah denganku kalau kau berani mengganggu Ichigo-ku tahu!"

Apa? Ichigonya? Apa maksud gadis ini?

"Apa kau pacarnya?" balas Rukia akhirnya.

"Apa? Pacar? Aku... aku belum resmi jadi pacarnya. Tapi hubungan kami sudah jauh lebih dekat daripada pacar."

"Kau bahkan bukan pacarnya. Kurasa kaulah orang yang mengganggunya, bukan aku," kata Rukia lagi.

Rukia sebenarnya tidak ingin mencari masalah, tapi gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Rukia bermaksud pergi meninggalkan Riruka dan kembali bekerja, tapi ternyata Riruka tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Rukia barusan. Riruka dengan kesal menyentak lengan Rukia dengan kuat, tepat di lengan yang baru saja pulih dari luka bakarnya kemarin.

"Hei! Kau berani padaku hah?! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?!" pekik Riruka.

"Tolong jangan buat keributan di sini. Kau bisa mengganggu pelanggan lainnya," kata Rukia dengan suara perlahan.

Tentu saja berkat teriakan Riruka, tiba-tiba suasana kafe langsung berubah. Padahal suara musik jazz yang lembut masih berirama di seluruh ruang kafe ini. Sekarang perhatian semua pelanggan pun mengarah kepada mereka berdua.

"Keributan? Hei, bukannya kau yang memancing keributan di sini? Gadis rendahan sepertimu berani memandang remeh aku?! Selain kau tidak tahu siapa aku, kau juga tidak tahu malu!"

"Nona—"

"Kau bahkan berani memiliki perasaan kepada orang yang sudah memberikanmu pekerjaan? Wah, pegawai macam apa kau ini berani menyukai bosmu sendiri hah?! Dan tadi... tadi kau berusaha memberitahu perasaanmu pada bosmu? Kurang ajar sekali!"

Rukia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

Dadanya berdebar tak karuan dan tubuhnya mendadak gemetar.

"Riruka?! Apa yang aku lakukan?!"

Mereka berdua masih jadi pusat perhatian di tengah ruang kafe itu. Hingga akhirnya Ichigo menyadari ada keributan di tempatnya dan langsung menyusul ke sana. Begitu melihatnya, Ichigo jujur sangat terkejut bukan main ketika Riruka meneriaki Rukia di tengah-tengah kafe seperti ini. Bahkan dengan beberapa pengunjung dan pelanggan yang tidak mengalihkan pandangan mereka kemana pun selain dua orang ini.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak? Pegawaimu ini selain kurang ajar juga tidak tahu diri! Bukannya berterima kasih sudah diterima bekerja di sini tapi malah mengharapkan hal lebih kepada bosnya sendiri! Tidakkah menurutmu itu keterlaluan?"

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Rukia yang masih terdiam membatu di depan mereka.

"Menurutku justru kau yang keterlaluan! Pergi sekarang," Ichigo berusaha menarik lengan Riruka untuk menjauh dari sana, tapi Riruka menolak pergi karena tidak puas melihat Rukia hanya diam di sana.

Ichigo juga sempat serba salah ketika melihat Rukia tidak mampu bergerak sedikit pun dari sana setelah diteriaki oleh Riruka tadi. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat memerah berikut dengan matanya.

"Aku akan membawanya keluar."

Rukia tersentak kaget ketika seseorang berdiri di belakangnya dan menyentuh bahunya. Hampir saja Rukia berteriak karena saat ini dirinya merasa tegang bukan main.

Ichigo pun sempat terkejut dengan kemunculan Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba di tengah situasi memanas seperti ini.

"Grimmjow...?" lirih Ichigo.

"Hei, bukankah tidak baik jika gadis berkelas sepertimu justru berteriak seperti penjual barang diskon di sini? Harga dirimu bisa turun loh," sindir Grimmjow yang langsung membawa Rukia keluar dari sana dengan seringaian menggodanya.

"Apa? Hei! Kau—"

Grimmjow yang cuek pun langsung membawa Rukia pergi saat itu juga. Beruntungnya Rukia sama sekali tidak melawan dan menurut saja ketika Grimmjow membawanya pergi. Sekarang giliran Ichigo yang menarik paksa Riruka untuk keluar dari kafenya setelah membuat kehebohan di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi hah?" kata Ichigo nyaris dengan nada yang tinggi.

Ichigo sebelumnya tidak pernah merasa semarah ini pada siapapun apalagi pada seorang perempuan. Ichigo benar-benar menjaga dengan baik dirinya untuk tidak bersikap kasar dan menyakitkan kepada orang lain. Tapi melihat Riruka yang meneriaki Rukia barusan dan melihat Rukia yang...

Astaga, Ichigo tak bisa lagi memikirkan lebih jauh.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau gadis itu bersikap tidak baik padamu! Mungkin saja dia bermaksud ingin menipumu dengan merayumu kan?!" balas Riruka.

"Riruka, dengar. Aku jauh lebih lama mengenal Rukia daripada dirimu. Jadi aku tahu persis kalau dia tidak seperti yang kau kira!"

"Kau sudah mengenalnya lebih lama, tapi kau tidak tahu seperti apa dia sekarang kan? Mungkin dia sedang dalam keadaan yang membuatnya bertindak seperti itu? Pikirkan soal kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang kemari dan meminta pekerjaan padamu? Tidakkah itu terlalu kebetulan? Kau tidak tahu gadis itu bisa bertindak mengerikan padamu?"

"Kalaupun benar demikian, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Kau tidak mempermasalahkannya?" kata Riruka tak percaya.

"Riruka, dengarkan ini baik-baik. Dari sekian banyak alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah menjawab ajakan kencanmu salah satunya adalah ini. Aku tidak suka kau terlalu ikut campur masalah orang lain."

"Ichigo, tapi aku—"

"Dan berhenti mengatakan hal buruk mengenai Rukia. Kau sama sekali tidak mengenal dia, jadi jangan menuduhnya macam-macam. Tolong berhenti menemuiku, karena aku tidak mau lagi menemuimu."

"Ichigo?! Ichigo?!"

Ichigo segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Riruka begitu saja di luar kafenya. Bahkan Ichigo sengaja menutup pintu kafenya supaya Riruka tahu bahwa dia benar-benar tidak ingin menemui Riruka lagi.

Kenapa tiba-tiba terjadi hal seperti ini?

.

.

.

Grimmjow memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat minimarket yang ada di pinggir jalan. Grimmjow meninggalkan Rukia sebentar di sana dan membawa minuman untuk gadis itu. Sepanjang jalan tadi, Rukia hanya diam dan saling meremas tangannya yang terlihat gemetar tadi.

Begitu Grimmjow kembali untuk membukakan pintu, Grimmjow sempat kaget karena Rukia juga langsung tersentak terkejut. Sepertinya gadis itu melamun...

"Oh, maaf. Kau terkejut?" ujar Grimmjow merasa tak enak.

"Eh, tidak kok. Aku hanya..."

Grimmjow kemudian memilih masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menutup pelan pintu mobilnya agar tidak mengejutkan Rukia lagi.

"Minumlah, kau harus minum sesuatu untuk menenangkan dirimu kan?"

Grimmjow menyodorkan sekaleng minuman kepada Rukia yang diterima dengan kikuk oleh gadis itu.

Hening sesaat di antara mereka terpecahkan berkat dering ponsel Grimmjow.

Di sana tertera nama pemanggil 'Playboy Barista' yang disematkan oleh Grimmjow untuk sepupunya satu itu.

"Ya, silahkan bicara Tuan Playboy," sindir Grimmjow.

Ichigo tidak menghiraukan sindiran Grimmjow tapi langsung ke tujuan teleponnya. Ichigo menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Rukia sekarang.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia juga sedang minum kopi kaleng denganku. Kenapa? Kau ingin bicara dengannya?"

Saat Grimmjow mengatakan itu, Rukia otomatis langsung menoleh ke Grimmjow dan menggeleng kuat-kuat. Grimmjow hanya tersenyum iseng pada Rukia karena Ichigo sendiri juga belum mengatakan apapun padanya.

Ichigo akhirnya mengatakan kalau Rukia sebaiknya pulang lebih awal malam ini dan meminta Grimmjow untuk mengantarnya pulang. Ichigo juga mengusulkan akan mengantarkan barang-barang Rukia ke rumahnya setelah pulang kerja.

"Kau akan mengantar barang Rukia ke rumahnya sepulang kerja nanti?"

Lagi-lagi Rukia menggeleng kuat-kuat dan memohon pada Grimmjow dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana ini... Rukia bilang dia tidak mau kau ke rumahnya," tebak Grimmjow.

Tentu saja Rukia langsung melotot pada Grimmjow karena mengatakan hal itu langsung pada Ichigo. Sebenarnya Grimmjow setengah bercanda pada Ichigo dan senang melihat ekspresi lucu dari Rukia. Tapi ternyata Ichigo hanya diam di sana setelah Grimmjow mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Baiklah, begini saja. Setelah mengantar Rukia pulang nanti, aku akan mengambil barangnya dan mengembalikan padanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena dia akan baik-baik saja denganku. Aku tutup dulu ya."

Grimmjow pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya pada Ichigo.

"Sayang sekali aku terlambat datang tadi. Seharusnya aku bisa melihat pertunjukkan yang lebih banyak," goda Grimmjow.

Rukia masih diam di sana sambil menggenggam erat-erat kaleng minuman yang berada di tangannya.

"Kau tahu kalau kau butuh teman bicara aku orang yang tepat. Jangan khawatir, sepupuku itu tidak akan tahu apapun hal yang keluar di sini," kata Grimmjow lagi.

Tiba-tiba mata Rukia terasa basah hingga tanpa sadar ada air yang turun mengalir di pipinya. Grimmjow benar-benar kaget melihatnya karena ini pertama kalinya Grimmjow melihat seseorang menangis tanpa suara seperti ini.

"Hei..."

Rukia buru-buru mengelap pipinya untuk tidak membiarkan lebih banyak air matanya yang keluar.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Rukia.

"Kenapa kau yang harus mintaa maaf? Itu sama sekali bukan salahmu kan?"

"Aku tidak seharusnya memiliki perasaan seperti ini pada orang yang sudah menolongku. Aku sudah berusaha tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Dan ketika perasaan ini terlalu besar untuk kutangani aku semakin takut. Aku takut jika aku akan ketahuan dan hubungan kami tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula."

Sebenarnya sudah Grimmjow duga arah pembicaraan ini. Apalagi setelah melihat reaksi Rukia dengan semua teriakan Riruka barusan. Tapi entah mengapa ternyata masih tetap membuat Grimmjow merasa... sedikit kecewa.

"Kau benar-benar membicarakannya denganku," ujar Grimmjow kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Jadi kau sudah lama menyukai playboy itu? Aku juga heran, apa yang menarik dari seseorang seperti itu? Kenapa dia mudah sekali membuat semua gadis jatuh hati padanya?" gerutu Grimmjow dengan nada bercanda.

"Sebenarnya... aku sudah lama menyukainya. Sejak kami satu sekolah dulu," lirih Rukia.

"Apa? Sejak satu sekolah? Hei, bukankah itu sudah terlalu lama? Kau masih menyukainya hingga hari ini? Luar biasa..." kata Grimmjow tak percaya.

Rukia kemudian diam karena tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Grimmjow.

Rasanya terdengar memalukan karena Rukia masih menyukai seseorang yang sama sejak dia masih sekolah dulu. Tapi tentu saja perasaan ini bukan perasaan yang mudah.

"Kenapa aku jadi iri padanya sekarang? Sebelumnya aku tidak begitu peduli dengan jumlah mantannya. Apa aku ini merasa iri karena dia memiliki seseorang yang menyukainya begitu lama?" racau Grimmjow.

"T-tapi aku tidak bermaksud memberitahunya. Ini kedengaran memalukan dan Ichigo juga pasti akan merasa malu karena—'

"Kenapa memalukan? Kenapa merasa malu? Apa kau sudah memastikan semua itu sebelum mengatakannya?"

Lagi-lagi Rukia terdiam.

"Aku hanya..."

"Perasaan yang tulus itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Apalagi kau sudah menyimpannya terlalu lama selama ini. Kenapa tidak coba kau katakan padanya? Anak itu sangat lembut dan baik hati dengan perempuan tahu."

"Aku... tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Rukia tak tahu kenapa, tapi ternyata setelah Rukia pikirkan, ternyata dia tetap tidak bisa. Perasaannya tidak bisa dia katakan dengan jelas dan langsung kepada Ichigo.

"Kau belum pernah mencobanya kan? Apa kau sudah tahu hasilnya bahkan sebelum mencobanya?" ujar Grimmjow lagi.

"Tapi aku bukan tipe gadis yang akan disukai Ichigo. Aku tahu aku tidak punya kesempatan—"

"Kenapa kau langsung merasa kalah bahkan sebelum sempat mencoba? Kau tidak melakukan apapun selain duduk diam, jadi bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau bisa terjatuh dan berdarah?"

Kenapa semua kata-kata Grimmjow justru membuat Rukia malah merasa...

"Mengungkapkan perasaan itu bukan suatu kesalahan. Terlepas dia bersedia membalasnya atau tidak. Tapi setidaknya kita memberitahunya untuk membuat perasaan kita jadi lega kan? Apa kau mau seperti ini terus? Tanpa mengungkapkan perasaan yang telah kau simpan bertahun-tahun lamanya? Kau tidak takut dengan penyesalan?"

"Penyesalan...?"

"Menyesallah setelah kau melakukannya, tapi jangan menyesal karena tidak melakukannya. Itu prinsip dalam mengungkapkan perasaan. Kau lihat, aku ini teman bicara yang menyenangkan loh. Jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun lagi. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kok."

Benarkah... semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia (Terkhusus untuk semua yang masih mencintai pairing IchiRuki hingga hari ini dan seterusnya)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Out Of Character (OOC) dan Alternatif Universe (AU)**

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 dan langit telah berubah warna menjadi jingga. Biasanya Rukia menjadi gadis super sibuk di jam seperti ini. Mandi, memilih pakaian yang pas walau ia tahu nantinya akan diganti dengan seragam kebangsaan kafe Brunneis. Setelah itu ia akan berputar-putar di dalam ruang apartemen dengan memakai sandal kelinci yang ia dapatkan saat memperbaiki sepatunya yang rusak –tentu sudah dibersihkan agar bisa selalu dipakai saat di dalam apartemen – kamar mandi, kamar, lemari pakaian, cermin, lemari, cermin lagi, rak sepatu, cemin lagi, hampir 1 jam hingga akhirnya ia merasa sempurna dan pergi bekerja.

Biasanya….

Seharusnya….

Namun tidak begitu untuk saat ini.

Apa yang dilakukan Rukia saat ini hanyalah duduk di atas ranjangnya yang empuk, meringkuk dengan kaki berbalut selimut tebal, kepala disandarkan pada lutut, melamun menatap ke luar jendela. Menangkap senja dalam netra matanya. Warna yang sama dengan ciri khas pria yang telah lama disukainya.

Sudah seminggu sejak terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan Grimmjow. Perkataan Grimmjow membuatnya percaya diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaan pada Ichigo, apapun hasil akhirnya, namun ia kembali mundur saat membayanhgkan hubungan di antara mereka setelah itu. Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi, dan yang paling buruk adalah Ichigo akan menjauhinya dan hubungan pertemanan yang telah dijaganya selama ini menjadi sia-sia.

Rukia tidak akan sanggup bila kemungkinan terburuk itu benar-benar terjadi.

Jadi inilah akhirnya. Rukia hanya bisa berdiam diri sambil berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah semua ini terjadi. Rukia menarik napas panjang kemudian membenamkan wajah di antara kedua lututnya.

"Apa sebaiknya aku pulang ke rumah _Nii-sama_ dan _Nee-san_?" desahnya pasrah.

Awalnya kediaman Kuchiki memang tidak pernah menjadi pilihan singgah bagi dirinya, namun keadaan mendesaknya. Ia harus menjauh untuk membangun kembali dinding pertahanan yang telah runtuh dan tetap menyimpan perasaan ini sampai kapanpun.

Karena Rukia lebih memilih kalah sebelum mencoba. Ia lebih memilih rasa sesal karena tidak mengungkapkan perasaan pada orang yang telah lama dicintainya.

Kurosaki Ichigo berdiri di dekat meja kasir sambil bersedekap, sesekali ia melihat jam tangannya. Ini sudah seminggu dan ia tidak melihat salah satu pegawai –yang mana dulu sangat memaksa agar dapat bekerja di sini- datang sesuai dengan jadwalnya. Kesal sekaligus gelisah. Tidak ada kabar, dan ia juga tidak berani bertanya langsung apa penyebab Rukia bolos kerja hingga saat ini.

"Apa tidak sekalipun Rukia memberi kabar padamu?"

Ishida memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak, _Bos_ ," ujarnya sambil menekan kata 'Bos'.

"Sudah seminggu dia tidak masuk. Astaga! Seharusnya dia mengirim pesan padaku, apakah dia sakit? Apa tangannya masih terluka?"

Ishida Uryuu mendengus kesal. Baiklah! Kali ini bos oranye menyebalkan telah berubah menjadi remaja labil super menyebalkan. Ia melirik jam dinding di salah satu sisi ruangan, pukul 8 malam, masih belum terlalu larut malam. Sebenarnya Rukia meneleponnya tadi sekitar pukul 6 dan meminta tolong padanya untuk memberi kabar jika Ichigo tidak ada di tempat, Tapi itu sama seperti mustahil, bukan? Terlebih di shift malam. Ichigo selalu ada di sini hingga kafe tutup karena ia sendiri yang membuat pesanan kopi dan melakukan pekerjaan lain yang dibutuhkan, meskipun ia adalah atasan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa tidak kau selesaikan langsung masalahmu dengannya?"

"Aku akan menunggunya datang dan memberikan hukuman karena telah membolos."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak datang?"

Ichigo terdiam, bukan bermaksud membuat hati bos-nya itu menciut, karena apa yang terjadi tidak selalu sama dengan apa yang kita kehendaki.

"Kau selalu mengantarnya pulang, bukankah lebih baik kau datang langsung ke tempatnya? Kau bisa menanyakan langsung tanpa harus menunggu seperti ini," saran Ishida, dan lagi-lagi Ichigo terdiam.

"Kau benar!"

Dengan seribu langkah Ichigo masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya.

"Terkadang kau bisa sangat pintar, Ishida! Tidak sia-sia kau kulaih sambil bekerja. Tolong gantikan aku selama aku pergi!"

"Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali sebelum kafe semakin ramai, _Bos_!"

Tidak ada sahutan, hanya lambaian tangan. Ishida mengurut pangkal hidungnya sambil berdoa agar Ichigo cepat kembali karena ia pasti akan kesulitan menangani kafe seorang diri.

Bukan tidak tahu, Ichigo tahu semua alasan mengapa Rukia tidak pernah muncul belakangan ini. Setelah kejadian itu, Grimmjow menceritakan semua padanya. Hanya saja Ichigo tidak percaya. Masih belum percaya hingga ia mendengar sendiri semuanya dari Kuchiki Rukia.

 **Seminggu yang lalu**

Kafe perlahan-lahan mulai sepi, satu persatu pengunjung keluar dengan senyum di wajah mereka, namun tidak bagi Ichigo. Ia berhasil membawa Riruka pergi dan meredam ketidaknyamanan pelanggan. Sangat sulit membuat gadis keras kepala itu mengerti. Ia menekankan pada Riruka bahwa ia benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan padanya, walau ia akui dulu sempat memiliki keinginan menjadikan gadis itu kekasihnya. Riruka menangis dan memukul-mukul dada Ichigo dengan keras, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain membiarkan emosi gadis itu reda kemudian mengantarnya pulang. Ia juga meminta agar Riruka tidak pernah menganggunya lagi, atau ia akan menjadi daftar tamu yang dilarang memasuki kafe. Ia tahu Riruka marah, itu lebih baik, daripada harus melihat Rukia yang terluka.

Ah ya. Rukia!

Setelah mengantar Riruka, ia menelepon sepupunya untuk bertanya kabar Rukia, namun sepertinya Rukia menghindar, tidak mau berbicara dengannya, bahkan lebih percaya pada Grimmjow melebihi dirinya.

Alhasil beginilah nasibnya saat ini. Berdiri di dekat Ishida yang tengah menghitung hasil penjualan hari ini, menunggu sepupunya. Tak lama kemudian, pria nyentrik berambut biru itu muncul, tanpa menyapa ia langsung masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan mencari barang-barang milik Rukia. Ichigo mengikutinya dari belakang, sedikit ragu untuk bertanya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarkan barangnya, ia yang memintaku."

"Ia menghindariku."

"Tentu saja!" Grimmjow berbalik, menatapnya tajam seakan menuduhnya melakukan kejahatan, "Hey Sepupu! Kau lebih pengalaman dengan banyak wanita dibandingkan aku, tapi mengapa kau tidak peka juga?"

"Apa maksud-"

"Rukia menyukaimu! Sudah sejak lama," Grimmjow memutar bola matanya, "sudah sejak SMA, dan aku tidak menyukai itu."

Ichigo terdiam.

"Kau pasti bercanda!" Ichigo tersenyum kecut.

"Aku serius! Itulah mengapa aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisimu di matanya, bahkan mendekatinya. Tidak apa-apa, bagiku melihatnya tersenyum itu sudah cukup. Tapi kau menyakitinya lagi dan lagi. Jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan pada Rukia, setidaknya jangan mengumbar kemesraan dengan para mantanmu di depannya!"

"Aku tidak meminta mereka melakukan hal itu!"

"Tapi kau juga tidak mencegah mereka, kan? Itu salah, Ichigo…."

Grimmjow melihat raut wajah Ichigo, namun tidak ada yang bisa ia tangkap. Sepupunya hanya diam saja dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sudahlah! Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu saat tahu bahwa Rukia menyukaimu, tapi ternyata kau malah diam saja."

Sungguh, Grimmjow sangat menyesal dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Rukia pada pria tidak peka ini. Andai saja ia seorang yang memiliki keajaiban, ia akan menghilangkan perasaan itu.

"Aku akan mengantar barang Rukia."

"Oh? Ya. Ya… baiklah."

Grimmjow pergi.

Ichigo diam. Sejak masih SMA dan Rukia adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengannya, orang yang tahu bagaimana sifat, terlebih keburukannya. Sebenarnya Ichigo memiliki alasan sendiri mengapa dirinya suka berganti-ganti pasangan, hal itulah yang membuatnya takut untuk mengakui perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Terlalu takut hingga ia hanya bisa mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri, juga perasaannya.

Agar Rukia tetap bersama dengannya.

Kuchiki Rukia melesat pergi setelah Ishida memberitahu bahwa Ichigo sudah tidak ada di kafe. Suatu hal yang mustahil, tetapi akan menjadi kesempatan langka yang dimiliki oleh Rukia. Ia sudah memikirkan matang-matang.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dan kembali ke kediaman Kuchiki sementara waktu. Mengambil resiko yang lain, terbelenggu dalam aturan-aturan memuakkan yang sebelumnya selalu ia hindari, demi menjauh dari Kurosaki Ichigo. Sampai keadaan kembali seperti semula, dan Ichigo melupakanapa yang pernah tidak sengaja ia ketahui tentang perasaannya.

Lonceng berdenting saat pintu kafe dibuka. Ada beberapa pelanggan yang datang dan Ishida sedikit kerepotan menjadi kasir, barista, sekaligus pelayan.

"Kuchiki? Kau datang untuk membantu? Syukurlah!"Ishida tampak sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran Rukia, yang bisa dilakukan hanya menggigit bibirnya, meminta maaf dengan isyarat wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi bukan itu tujuanku datang ke sini. Apa tidak ada seorangpun yang membantumu?"

"Hisagi memberi kabar bahwa ia akan datang membantu, tapi aku ragu ia malah tertidur di rumahnya sebelum pergi."

"Oh, sebenarnya aku ingin menyerahkan ini," ujar Rukia sembari membuka tasnya dan mengambil sepucuk surat yang dimasukkan ke dalam amplop putih. Ia menyerahkannya pada Ishida. Ishida menatapnya ragu, alisnya terangkat satu.

"Kau mengundurkan diri?" tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut.

Rukia terdiam sesaat kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Tolong simpan ini dan berikan pada Ichigo saat ia kembali nanti. Kumohon?" pinta Rukia, "Oh, dan katakan pada Ichigo, sebaiknya ia tidak mencariku."

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian, tapi setidaknya selesaikan sebelum kau pergi, Kuchiki."

"Aku ingin!" jawab Rukia mantap, namun kemudian ia menunduk, "Tapi aku tidak bisa. Kumohon… ya? Dan terima kasih banyak!"

Rukia mengangguk kemudian pergi dari hadapan Ishida. Ia melihat suasana kafe untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia benar-benar akan merindukan semua ini. Nuansa coklat pada kafe, bau kopi yang harum dan menggoda, serta… bayangan Ichigo yang sedang meracik kopi untuk para pelanggan. Rukia menarik napas panjang sambil memejamkan mata, kemudian ia keluar dari kafe.

"Selamat tinggal, Brunneis… selamat tinggal Ichigo… kuharap kita bertemu lagi nanti, saat aku telah memiliki keberanian lagi untuk memandang wajahmu."

Selama perjalanan, Rukia berencana untuk mengemasi barang-barang dan pergi sebelum Ichigi datang menemuinya. Entah dari mana perasaan bahwa Ichigo akan datang demi meminta hanya berharap perasaan itu hanya muncul dari rasa takunya.

Hanya saja itu semua memang benar-benar terjadi. Ichigo tengah menunggu di dekat apartemennya, berdiri menyandar pada mobil yang diparkirnya di sembarang tempat. Jantung Rukia berdegup kencang, berharap tidak keluar dari tempatnya. _Ya Tuhan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Rukia memutuskan pura-pura tidak melihatnya dan berjalan langsung menuju apartemen, namun sayang, Ichigo tahu kehadirannya di sini.

"Rukia, aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar."

Rukia pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Ichigo menjadi tidak sabar dan memegang tangan Rukia erat, menariknya agar lebih dekat dengannya, menahannya agar gadis itu tidak pergi. Rukia kini berdiri di hadapan Ichigo dan tidak bisa melarikan diri. Ia hanya menunduk saja, ia tidak pernah ingin terjebak di suasana ini.

"Kemana saja kau seminggu ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Rukia hanya bungkam. Ichigo menerutkan keningnya, merasa diabaikan.

"Kau tidak masuk kerja tanpa memberi kabar padaku, itu artinya membolos, Rukia..."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa kau sakit? Tanganmu masih sakit?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengangkat tangan Rukia yang dulu pernah tersiram air panas karena kecerobohannya. Ichigo mendekatkan tangan Rukia ke wajahnya untuk mencaritahu. Cepat-cepat Rukia menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya. Ia menatap Ichigo kemudian menggeleng kencang. Ini semua karena gugup. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau mau menatapku."

Rukia kembali menunduk untuk menghindari senyuman itu, namun Ichigo mencegahnya, mmegang dagu Rukia dan mengarahkan matanya agar terus menatap Ichigo.

"Tatap aku bila sedang berbicara, kumohon? Kau tidak sperti Rukia yang kukenal."

Rukia hanya diam, tatapannya terkunci pada manik _hazel_ milik Ichigo yang meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Rukia?"

"K-kau... tidak perlu tahu," ujar Rukia gugup, bersusah payah untuk berbicara dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa karena Riruka? Aku sudah membereskannya dan ia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Rukia menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo dan kembali menunduk.

"Bukan! Aku sudah lelah, Ichigo... aku ingin kembali ke apartemenku."

Rukia akan pergi, namun lagi-lagi Ichigo menahan tangannya.

"Katakan bagaimana perasaanmu padaku! Apa benar kau... menyukaiku?" tanya Ichigo ragu.

Rukia langsung menatap Ichigo, matanya melebar dan dari situ Ichigo menyadari bahwa apa yang pernah dikatakan Grimmjow padanya memang benar.

 _Ichigo tahu perasaannya!_ Kini Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa lagi membangun benteng di hatinya.

"Berarti kau memang menyukaiku," ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut.

"T-tidak! Ke-kenapa kau percaya diri sekali?" sangkal Rukia dengan nada yang meninggi, namun jadinya malah aneh.

"Aku tahu semuanya, aku tahu bahkan sejak kita masih SMA."

Rukia menatap mata Ichigo dan berusaha mencari kebohongan di dalamnya, namun ia malah tenggelam dalam tatapannya yang teduh.

"Aku sudah tahu dari dulu, hanya saja aku mengabaikannya. Aku tetap seperti ini karena kau satu-satunya orang yang tahu bagaimana diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku nyaman denganmu, dengan sikapmu, dan merasa kehilangan saat kau tidak ada di sisiku. Aku mengabaikannya agar kau tetap seperti itu. Apa kau tahu bahwa aku juga..."

Perkataan Ichigo menggantung, jantungnya terus berpacu. Kata-kata itu seakan terhambat di tenggorokannya dan enggan untuk terlontar. Rukia hanya mengerutkan keningnya, ia mengira Ichigo akan menyatakan perasaan padanya. Bukan! Bukan mengira, namun megharap.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?"

"Aku... aku menyukaimu, Rukia"

Rukia terbelalak kaget. Ia terkejut karena apa yang ada di dalam angannya kini terjadi. Ia berharap seandainya ini mimpi ia tidak akan terbangun lagi.

"Kau... bercanda!" Rukia menarik napas panjang sembari tersenyum kecut. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, kan? Mengingat tidak ada satu pun mantan kekasih Ichigo yang mirip seperti dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu menghiburku, Ichigo! Kau tidak perlu memaksakan perasaanmu. Baillah, aku... aku memang menyukaimu, sejak masih sekolah dulu hingga saat ini, tapi kau tidak harus membalasnya. Kau punya pilihan," ujar Rukia. Itu benar! Perasaannya tidak harus bersambut jika memang terpaksa. Sakit memang, tapi setiap orang punya pilihan, termasuk Ichigo yang punya pilihan untuk menolaknya.

Ichigo berkedip beberapa kali, dahinya berkerut semakin dalam.

"Mengapa kau begitu tidak percaya padaku?"

"Rangiku, Neliel, dan deretan mantanmu yang pernah kutahu. Mereka semua-"

Ichigo tertawa kecil. _Jadi itu masalahnya?_ Deretan gadis di masa lalu yang bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun memiliki hatinya.

"Pelarian."

"Apa?"

"Pelarian, Rukia. Sejak aku kehilangan ibuku, dan semakin parah saat aku mengenalmu. Aku sanggup mengatakan suka pada mereka, meminta mereka agar kau menjadi kekasihku, tapi aku tidak pernah sanggup mengatakannya padamu. Itu... terlalu berat dan... sulit. Aku takut kau _illfeel_ padaku. Kau sudah tahu semua keburukanku, aku takut kau malah menghindar setelah aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Kupikir kau takut berurusan dengan gadis-gadis yang berusaha dekat denganku. Tidak ada bedanya dengan saat ini. Sejak kejadian di kafe itu kau terus menghindariku dan menjadi bukan dirimu. Aku... tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti itu."

Rukia hanya diam, perasaannya selama ini terbalaskan. Ia tidak perlu lagi membangun benteng pertahanan di hatinya. Senangkah? Tentu saja! Karena orang yang dicintainya ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Kukira keluarga Kuchiki telah menjodohkanmu dengan orang lain yang setara dengan mereka. Kau menghilang sejak lulus SMA. Membayangkan kau menikah dengan orang lain membuatku sakit. Apa kau adar betapa senangnya aku saat bertemu denganmu lagi? Kau yang masih sendiri membuatku memiliki harapan lagi!"

Perlahan air mata Rukia turun, ia menangis bukan karena sedih, melainkan bahagia.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Ichigo?"

Ichigo tertawa kecil kemudian mendekap Rukia erat.

"Dan kau mencintai orang bodoh ini."

"Kau benar!"

"Hey Rukia, apa kau... mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Rukia menghapus air matanya, masih dalam dekapan Ichigo.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa harus aku mengatakannya."

Ichigo tersenyum, mengecup puncak kepala Rukia dan menyesapi wangi lavender dari jarak yang begitu dekat, ciri khas dari gadisnya.

"Ya, aku tahu jawabanya."

" _Arigatou_ , Ichigo."

"Tidak, Harusnya aku yang mengatakannya padamu. _Arigatou_ Rukia, kau mau menerimaku yang seperti ini."

Rukia bersyukur, sekali lagi perkataan Grimmjow terngiang di kepalanya. Ia akan tahu hasilnya setelah mencoba, dan inilah akhirnya. Perasaan yang dipendam selama ini tidak menjadi sia-sia.

Ichigo baru kembali ke kafe saat malam telah larut. Ishida masih ada di sana, begitu pula dengan Hisagi yang beberapa saat lalu ia mintai tolong untuk menggantikannya.

"Kau sakit, _Bos_?" tanya Ishida dengan nada sarkastiknya. Tentu saja ia bertanya seperti itu karena bos-nya kembali dengan wajah berseri-seri dan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Kuchiki Rukia menitipkan surat ini dan memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu," Ishida memberikan surat itu pada Ichigo.

Hisagi mendekat dan membaca tulisan di amplop itu.

"Pengunduran diri? Kenapa gadis itu mengundurkan diri?"

Ichigo mengambil surat itu dengan cepat dan menyimpannya.

"Lupakan surat pengunduran diri Rukia. Katakan padaku, tidak lama lagi musim panas dan aku ingin liburan bersama. Kira-kira di mana tempat yang bagus untuk acara kita di musim panas tahun ini?"

"Wow Bos! Kau tadi pergi dengan wajah kusut dan sekarang kau merencanakan liburan bersama kami?" Ishida heran.

"Bukankah liburan memang acara kita setiap tahunnya?" tanya Ichigo sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Tapi ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku curiga jangan-jangan-"

Hisagi bersiul, "Apa ada perayaan khusus dalam liburan kali ini?"

"Oh, pasti merayakan hari jadinya dengan Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo terkejut, matanya melebar, menoleh cepat pada Ishida. Pemuda berkacamata itu memang pegawai yang paling berbahaya di antara yang lainnya.

"Hey... kau tahu?"

"Woaaa! Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Hisagi heboh.

"Itu sangat mudah ditebak, Bos!" jawab Ishida sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Ichigo tersenyum, "Cih! Kau memang pegawai yang paling berbahaya!"

Sejak malam itu, Rukia kembali bekerja di kafe atas permintaan Ichigo dan melupakan surat pengunduran diri yang pernah ia titipkan pada Ishida. Sebenarnya ia canggung bekerja kembali di tempat ini, terlebih suasananya berbeda. Sahabat sekaligus bos-nya saat ini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Sesekali ia menghindar, namun sulit dilakukan. Ichigo akan berlaku manis padanya, bahkan di depan para pegawainya sendiri. Grimmjow yang ada di sana lebih memilih diam, atau terkadang malah menyindir Ichigo yang menunjukkan rasa sukanya secara terang-terangan. Rukia hanya diam saja, walaupun ia memimpikan perlakuan manis Ichigo selama bertahun-tahun, tapi di saat yang bersamaan ia merasa malu.

Apalagi saat ulang tahun Ichigo. Rukia adalah orang pertama yang memberi usulan untuk membuat pesta kecil di shift malam. Jam malam terpaksa ditutup sementara pada tanggal 15 Juli untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun Ichigo. Masih teringat jelas saat itu Ichigo menciumnya di depan para pegawai-nya yang lain. Memang hanya sesaat, namun cukup membuat peristiwa itu tak terlupakan seumur hidupnya. Senang sekaligus malu berbanding tipis. Sejak saat itu Rukia berpikir untuk mengundurkan diri yang kedua kali, agar ia lebih fokus dan tidak terpaku pada sosok Ichigo saat bekerja.

Seharusnya ia tidak bekerja kembali di sini dan mencari pekerjaan lain saja!

Sayangnya itu tidak pernah terjadi, karena Ichigo terus mempertahankannya hingga memasuki bulan agustus.

Awal agustus adalah musim panas di Jepang setelah _Tsuyu_ (musim hujan) yang terjadi di akhir mei hingga pertengahan juli. Hari ini Momo, Hisagi, dan Tsukushima sudah ada di kafe pagi-pagi sekali dengan mengenakan pakaian santai atas perintah bos oranye mereka a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo. Tidak heran mereka bertiga saling melempar pandangan bingung satu sama lain, terlebih saat pegawai shift malam –Ishida Uryuu- datang ke kafe.

"Kau juga datang?" Tsukushima menatap Ishida heran.

"Instruksi bos, datang ke kafe hari minggu pukul 6 pagi. Kupikir kalian sudah tahu," ujar Ishida sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya, "Momo, apa kau diperintah Kurosaki untuk menyiapkan bekal makanan yang tersedia di kafe?"

"Ah ya! Aku lupa, aku akan menyiapkannya."

Momo menyiapkan bekal dibantu dengan Hisagi. Ishida berkumpul bersama mereka dan sedikit berbicara dengan Tsukushima.

"Oh, semua sudah di sini?"

Pemuda berambut biru datang setelah persiapan telah selesai, ia melihat keempat pegawai Brunneis yang telah berkumpul dengan wajah bertanya-tanya padanya

"Hey! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku tidak tahu apapun! Kalian lihat? Dia juga mengirim pesan padaku!" ujar Grimmjow sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya seperti yang tadi dilakukan oleh Ishida, "Dia berkata padaku akan berlibur bersama. Bukankah kita selalu berlibur setiap tahunnya?"

"Oh! Apa kau ingat kira-kira sebulan yang lalu Ichigo bertanya tentang liburan pada kita?" tanya Hisagi menatap fokus pada Ishida.

"Maksudmu saat ia kembali dengan wajah aneh?"

"Ya! Kukira saat itu ia hanya bercanda."

"Maaf semuanya kami terlambat," ujar Ichigo yang langsung mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari kelima orang yang ada di dalam kafe. Ia tidak datang sendiri, Kuchiki Rukia ada di belakangnya, berpenampilan kasual bernuansa ungu pastel.

"Ada apa? Kita semua akan berlibur ke pantai. Grimmjow! Aku butuh bantuan mobilmu untuk mengangkut kita semua."

Tiba-tiba Grimmjow tersenyum lebar, "Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajak kami ke pantai, Sepupu!"

"Bos! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sebelumnya? Aku tidak membawa baju renangku..." ujar Momo malu-malu.

"Apa kau yakin akan memakai baju renang dengan Hisagi di sekitarmu?"

Mendadak wajah Momo semakin merah karena perkataan Tsukushima.

"Hey! Aku memang suka menggoda wanita, tapi aku tidak mesum, tahu!" gerutu Hisagi.

"Kau memang tidak mesum, tapi pikiranmu siapa yang tahu?" sahut Tsukushima.

Hisagi hendak memprotes, namun terhenti saat seorang wanita menyerobot masuk ke dalam kafe.

"Hey semua! Hampir saja aku terlambat! Oh Ichigo, seharusnya kau memberitahuku dari jauh hari kalau kau akan berlibur bersama pada pegawai Brunneis!"

Itu Matsumoto Rangiku, berkata dengan manjanya sambil mendekati Ichigo, namun Ichigo mengambil langkah menjauhinya dengan tangan Rukia yang masih digenggamnya. Dahi Ichigo berkerut, begitu pula dengan Rukia yang hanya menunduk dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh tegap Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau datang?" desis Ichigo tidak suka.

"Apa? Apa aku salah?" dan Rangiku tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Oh maaf Ichigo, kalau saja aku tahu maksudmu mengajak kami semua liburan, aku tidak akan mengajak Rangiku."

Ichigo mendengus kesal.

"Astaga, Grimmjow!"

Sebaliknya Grimmjow malah tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita berangkat!" ajak Ichigo yang langsung pergi menarik tangan Rukia.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh tidak memakan waktu lama. Saat sampai, satu persatu mereka turun dari mobil. Ichigo dan Rukia adalah orang yang terakhir kali turun. Selama perjalanan Rukia hanya diam dan itu membuat Ichigo bingung. Meskipun Rangiku ada di mobil yang berbeda tetapi sepertinya Rukia merasa terganggu.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu kalau Rangiku juga ikut."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kau suka pantainya?"

Rukia menatap sekitar, suasana pantai yang sedikit ramai pengunjung karena musim panas, suara desiran ombak, dan matahari pagi yang hangat, sehangat pemuda yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Rukia tersenyum.

"Aku suka," _terlebih bila itu bersamamu,_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Semoga kau tidak terganggu dengan adanya Rangiku."

Rukia menggeleng cepat, "Tidak! Jangan berpikir seperti itu, Ichigo."

"Hey! Kalian tidak berencana kencan di sana, kan?" teriak Grimmjow dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ichigo tersenyum, menggandeng tangan Rukia, "Ayo!" ajaknya.

Mereka semua berkumpul di tepi pantai, menikmati bekal yang mereka ambil dari kafe sendiri. Hisagi bahkan sudah tidur terlentang dengan dada terbuka sambil memakai kacamata hitam, Tsukushima duduk di atas alas dengan payung lebar yang melindunginya, asyik membaca buku.

"Rukia kau tidak perlu khawatir! Bukankah aku pernah berkata padamu, aku tidak akan pernah kembali pada Ichigo sekalipun ia bersujud padaku," ujarnya dengan senyum yang menawan, tangannya dikibaskan di depan dadanya. Wanita itu tampak menarik, terlebih dengan pakaian minim yang dikenakannya saat ini.

"Dia sudah tahu!" sungut Ichigo sambil merengkuh Rukia agar mendekat ke sisinya.

"Kau lucu, Ichigo-kun!" ujar Rangiku yang berusaha untuk memeluk Ichigo yang duduk tak jauh di sampingnya, namun Ichigo menggeser posisinya dan semakin menempel pada Rukia.

" _Stop_! Aku tidak mau kau peluk, Rangiku!"

"Hey! Dia sudah punya kekasih, sekarang!" tegur Grimmjow yang menarik pakaian Rangiku agar tidak mendekati Ichigo.

"Ups! Maaf!"

"Hey Bos! Seharusnya kau mengadakan acara seperti ini setiap bulannya," ujar Hisagi dengan santai.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya Ichigo, apa tujuanmu mengajak kami semua kesini? Yah... walau aku bisa mengira jawabanmu, tapi aku perlu memastikannya," Grimmjow tahu, namun ia ingin memastikan. Ia memang menyukai gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang disukai oleh sepupunya sendiri. Kenyataan bahwa gadis idaman hanya memandang satu sosok saja di matanya membuatnya terpaksa mundur walau menyakitkan.

"Ehm, yah..." Ichigo berdehem dan mendadak suasana di antara mereka menjadi sunyi, bahkan Hisagi yang tadinya tidur-tiduran pun kali ini setengah terbangun menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan Grimmjow yang mewakili semuanya. Ichigo perlahan menarik diri dari Rukia, sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya dan mendadak gugup karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku... aku hanya ingin menindaklanjuti permintaan Rukia, tentang pengunduran diri yang kau minta lagi padaku."

"Jadi kau benar-benar mengundurkan diri?" tanya Ishida sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tidak heran melihat perlakuan sepupuku yang mesum."

"Kenapa kau harus mengundurkan diri, Rukia- _chan_?" kini Momo ikut berbicara.

"Aku mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk mengundurkan diri dari Brunneis."

Sontak saja ucapan Ichigo membuat semua terkejut, terutama Rukia. Memang inilah yang diminta Rukia, namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi sedih dan kecewa.

"Sungguh?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya, kemudian ia tersenyum kecut, "Syukurlah kalau kau mengabulkannya."

"Dengan satu syarat."

Ichigo meraih tas kecil yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna ungu tua seperti bola mata Rukia. Ichigo membukanya di depan Rukia, menampakkan sebuah cincin emas berlapis perak sederhana namun indah, tak banyak berlian yang menempel di sana, hanya ukiran nama mereka berdua. Mata Rukia melebar, menatap Ichigo, meminta penjelasan, sedangkan yang lain bersorak heboh mendapatkan tontonan selayaknya film di televisi.

" _Marry me_ , Rukia?"

"Ichigo?"

"Kyaaaaa Bos! Ternyata kau romantis sekali!" teriak Momo sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

"Ternyata kau sudah dewasa, Ichigo!" ujar Rangiku yang hendak memeluk Ichigo –lagi-, namun ditahan oleh Grimmjow.

"Hey Sepupu! Kalau ternyata kau ditolak, gadis bar bar ini akan menjadi milikku!" ujar Grimmjow dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Ia tahu apa jawaban Rukia. Kalau saja ia bisa, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak menonton drama ini, namun ia tidak beranjak, tetap tersenyum lebar dan bertingkah seolah-olah ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada gadis itu. Baginya, sudah cukup melihat Rukia bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya, cinta yang telah dipendamnya sejak lama.

"Ichigo, bukankah aku sudah berkata padamu kalau aku butuh waktu?" protes Rukia. Ini bukan permintaan Ichigo yang pertama kali. Sebelumnya ia pernah meminta hal yang sama, namun Rukia terus meminta waktu yang tepat. Ia menyukai Ichigo sejak lama, namun ia belum siap untuk memulai hidup satu atap dengannya.

"Sampai kapan, Rukia? Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" ujar Ichigo setengah merajuk. Ia sudah tak sabar dengan jawaban kekasih mungilnya.

"Rukia- _chan_ , kenapa kau tidak menerimanya saja bila kau memang menyukainya?" ujar Momo.

Kembali disusul dengan sorakan yang lain, berseru agar Rukia menerima lamaran Ichigo. Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak bisakah kalian diam? Kita menjadi bahan tontonan!" ujar Ichigo kesal, tatapannya tertuju pada Hisagi yang sedari tadi bersorak paling semangat. Terkadang para pegawainya ini menjadi tidak terkendali, seperti sekarang ini.

Setelah itu, mereka semua menahan napas menunggu jawaban Rukia. Rukia melihat mereka satu persatu. _Yang benar saja!_ Menjawab lamaran di depan umum adalah hal memalukan bagi Rukia, kemudian ia menatap Ichigo, matanya penuh dengan harap. _Akan lebih memalukan bila aku menolak lamaran di depan para pegawainya_ , batin Rukia dalam hati. Rukia menarik napas panjang, kemudian ia tersenyum. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menolaknya? Cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan memberikan jawabannya.

" _Yes, i do_."

Sorakan terdegar lebih kencang, terutama dari Hisagi. Beberapa pengunjung pantai yang lain bahkan mulai menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian mendadak. Tidak usah mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitar, karena hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi mereka berdua, Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author' Note.**

Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari event game kali ini.

Sebulan dari sekarang, kami akan mengevaluasi mengenai nama-nama yang telah masuk ke dalam kotak review fic ini sesuai dengan ketentuan yang telah kami bahas di chapter prolog. Setelah sebulan berlalu, pengumuman pemenang akan kami upload di chapter epilog pada fic ini dua minggu kemudian.

Terima kasih sebelumnya atas perhatian para pembaca yang masih setia pada fandom ini khususnya untuk Ichiruki.

Mari tetap lestarikan IchiRuki!

Sampai jumpa lagi!


	9. Epilog

Halo semuanya.

Maaf akhirnya epilog ini sangat terlambat dari jadwal. Realitas jauh lebih berat dari kenyataan ternyata hehehe...

Sayangnya untuk event kali ini, belum ada yang bisa menebak dengan urutan yang tepat tapi beberapa review ternyata ada yang mengenali tulisan-tulisan kami para author meski tidak seluruhnya.

Ternyata IchiRuki masih banyak peminatnya meskipun gak serame dulu. Ini bisa jadi salah satu penyemangat untuk author lain untuk mulai meramaikan lagi termasuk saya hehehe.

Jadi, ini adalah urutan yang tepat untuk para penulis fic dalam event kali ini.

Viselle

Ukki-ukki Chan

LastMelodya

Morning Eagle

Chrisanne Sakura

Madame Kin

Izumi Kagawa

Terima kasih atas partisipasinya, baik para author yang telah terlibat event ini yang telah banyak meluangkan waktunya demi bisa melakukan event ini. Juga para pembaca yang sudah berbaik hati untuk ikut mereview dan memeriahkan event ini bersama kami.

Sekali lagi terima masih banyak!


End file.
